


The Legend of Ecthelion·第二部

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: Things they do for love.





	1. Prologue. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Ecthelion
> 
> 【次要人物】Glorfindel，Noldor王族全员
> 
> 【警告】角色死亡；文不对题；奇（荒）异（诞）的非原著正统异性联系（Ecthelion & Aredhel）；非原著正统的异性联系（Celegorm & Aredhel）；有原创人物（多人；非主要人物）；第三人称POV（单人）。
> 
> 【首发日期】2007年3月

Vása[1]出现的时候是白昼，Rána[2]出现的时候是夜晚。而这个夜晚，Rána又像是消失了，几乎看不见。

如果把两次Vása升起相隔的时间作为一天，那么Rána上一次由盈转亏，就用了十五天，而上一次由亏转盈，也用了十五天。

修长的手指划过一行行整齐的记录，他满意地发现这样的盈亏转换已经重复多次，周期也不再改变。当然，记录的最初几行是没有规律可言的。曾有那么一段时间，Vása和Rána似乎永远都在天空中逡巡，二者光辉融合的时刻，金与银交相辉映，不由人不生出错觉——仿佛双圣树仍在Valinor闪耀，脚下仍是蒙福的Aman大地。

轻轻合上记录，他站了起来。漆黑的夜空中惟见群星，清冷的光辉洒向远方云雾缭绕的群山，给连绵起伏的厚重黑影描出了浅淡的银灰轮廓。近处湖水平滑如镜，偶尔在透着凉意的夜风中荡出涟漪。

是换岗的时候了。安宁和平不过是种假象，任何时刻都不能掉以轻心，这是他们曾以血的代价换得的教训。尽管Morgoth暂时在Angband蛰伏不出，他的爪牙奸细对Hísilómë[3]的骚扰却是一刻也不曾停止。

他重新踏上来时的小径，走向还燃着零星篝火的营地，落脚轻捷，丝毫没有打扰暗夜的寂静。不知何时，空气中多出了潮湿的味道，他环顾四方，发现山野中雾气正在缓缓聚集。夜深了。

就在这时，他眼角的余光捕捉到了一点异样。

长剑眨眼间脱鞘而出，星光下寒锋乍现，犹如一泓秋水。他全神戒备着凝立原地，察看视野中每一个角落，终于确定了那处可疑的所在——湖畔的一块庞大砾石。不是错觉，他判断。靠着敏锐的天赋视力，他在岩石自身的阴影中辨出了另外两个影子——他们藏得相当高明，倘若不是刚才一阵来自湖面的微风突然拂动了其中一个的斗篷，几乎没有破绽。

然而他随即踌躇了。他们不是Orcs。至少靠前的那一个不是。Morgoth的丑恶造物决不可能拥有那样的倨傲姿态和优雅身形，更不必提那双眼睛——绝不会错，那是见过双圣树光辉的眼睛，只属于Calaquendi的眼睛。

他只有沉默。

对方显然也意识到被发现了。无言的对峙其实只持续了短短一刻，对双方来说却都漫长得堪比一个纪元。好在没人打算僵立整夜。那个靠前的人影直接迈出一步，离开了岩石的庇护；而不等他细看，第二个影子也闪了出来，出乎意料的是，那并不是一个精灵。

然后他知道他们是谁了。他熟悉他们，确切地说，他曾经是熟悉的。纵使Helcaraxë那艰苦卓绝、不堪回首的严酷旅程犹如一堵高墙隔开了过往，现存的记忆却无法轻易抹去。当年他虽然身在另一个家族的卫队，却无数次跟着他们在Valinor的平原上纵马驰骋——Celegorm和Huan，Noldor最负盛名的猎手和他尽人皆知的忠实影子。

Celegorm无疑没认出他；Fëanor家族排行第三的儿子本来就不曾把他放在眼里，何况就算那位王子曾对他青眼有加，这也并非不可理解，因为傲立他眼前的，也不再是遥远记忆中那个英俊急躁、锋芒毕露的Turkafinwë Tyelkormo。有什么已经改变了。那样长的时间，足够发生太多改变。有人诅咒，有人怨恨，有人即便承受了巨大的失落也不肯回头，还有人经历了不可饶恕的背叛，却仍不放弃希望与信任。

冷冷扫了他一眼，Celegorm旁若无人地发出一声唿哨，哨音未落就有蹄声响起，一匹周身笼着光晕的白马不知从何处疾驰而来，如飞般掠过长草，在主人面前戛然止步——那样举重若轻的从容，仿佛之前的风驰电掣都是错觉。

他把剑慢慢送回了剑鞘，动作是刻意放缓的，因为不想引起任何误会。但这样的担心也许只是多余，因为Celegorm从上马到离去都再没看他一眼，好像那是什么重大的恩惠。反而是Valinor的猎犬迟疑着落在主人身后，频频回头。见状，他淡然一笑，微微颔首，Huan这才如释重负，放心地回身追随白马远去。

这是什么样的偶遇啊。

深吸了口气，他转过身，继续自己的归途。出乎意料，这不寻常的一刻并没带给他太大困扰。抬眼望向远方，他发现随着夜色加深，先前那些淡薄的雾气也更浓厚了。

那样长的时间啊……也有人把它用来思考，用来原谅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Vása：Quenya，即太阳。这是Noldor版本的称呼。Anar是流传更广的说法，但我个人认为，在日月初升的时候，Noldor用的更可能是这个名字。
> 
> [2] Rána：Quenya，即月亮。流传更广的说法是Isil，解释同上。
> 
> [3] Hísilómë：Quenya，“迷雾之地”，辛达语形式为Hithlum。


	2. Through the Never

Hísilómë这个名字，其实是很有些冤枉了这片土地的。

每天都有那么一个瞬间，灿烂的金色光辉冲破东方崇山峻岭的封锁洒向平原，你几乎可以看出那道昼与夜的界线在大地上推进，所过之处，无论是长草覆盖的原野还是宽广无垠的湖面，都仿佛突然焕发了活力。你会看到多姿多彩的野花点缀在茵茵绿草中，犹如斑斓的眼睛；你会看到挟着前夜凉意的微风在水上掀起重重波纹，好似层层笑影。Vása的光辉是燃烧猛烈的火焰，每次升起都是对大地的净化和洗礼；在这样的光辉里，万物生机勃勃，然而如此匆匆的新旧交替，也让一切都显得脆弱而短暂。

但也许这就是Valar所说的红尘凡世之意。蒙福之地其实并非全然永恒，不过变化总是来得迟缓温和，波澜不惊。在那里你看不到小草的枯萎，花朵的凋零；即使是注定昙花一现的露珠，持续的时间也足够给你感悟慨叹，而不像这里，前一刻还是晶莹剔透的水滴，转眼间已黯淡成一抹模糊水迹，随即就踪影不见。

“第一，不是每天都有这种时刻；要是下雨怎么办？你肯定还记得，第一次早上阴云密布的时候，我们以为又是Morgoth在捣鬼，颇担忧了一阵子是不是Vása也被他吃掉了。第二，Hísilómë也不算很冤枉这里，它就是‘迷雾之地’，直到现在半夜起雾也是家常便饭，只不过再也不是Morgoth的毒烟了而已。”

不用回头，他就知道是谁会给出这样大煞风景的评论。眼前一花，Glorfindel已经坐了下来，一手举着两个种类与来源未知，看着却有点眼熟的红色野果，一手抓着纸笔，嘴里还叼着半块面包，令人不能不怀疑他究竟是如何成功说出那么长一串话的。

“好了，我知道我很煞风景。”扫了一眼他手里的长笛，金发青年叹了口气，先放下纸笔，好腾出手来转移嘴里的面包，“和Egalmoth他们吵了几天之后，只怕人人都要给逼成一丝不苟、滴水不漏、面面俱到，总之是刻板无趣的性子。”

“还在讨论修建大本营的计划？”

事后回想，Glorfindel显然蓄谋已久，就是要引诱他问出这个问题。然而当时的情势不容他作出这个判断，因为他还来不及多想，嘴里就被塞进了一个野果，耳朵则受到了长达一刻钟的喋喋不休的折磨。Glorfindel大概是憋闷得太久，实在不吐不快，而照他的说法，Turgon的部属遭遇大同小异，因此也没人有空听他抱怨。修建大本营的任务由Fingolfin指派给Turgon负责，而Turgon本人只能制定整体的计划，余下的细节不免要交给下属来推敲。于是，这段日子里金发青年身为Turgon的得力副手，主持参与了不计其数的讨论——不，那些不是什么讨论，根本就是争辩。比如，Penlod和Penlos坚持岩石是必备材料；Duilin和Salgant认为此地运岩石过来太不方便，不如因地制宜改用木材；Egalmoth则指出不管是用岩石还是用木材都得先做全面预算，更何况不是人人都能伐木，也不是人人都会采石，人手分配的难度问题一定也得考虑在内。而这样的争辩在形形色色的待定事务中不过是九牛一毛，议事日程上显然还有无数更紧要的话题——矿藏需要勘查，土地需要丈量，各种工艺作坊需要设计修建。就算这些很快完工，还有大批的住所要规划，落成之前也不能让大家都风餐露宿，于是又要安排临时的营地……概括起来就是不折不扣的千头万绪，足以叫任何人都头大如斗。

“而且时间总是显得不够！想当初只觉得我们拥有的是永远，现在却发现这所谓的‘永远’，根本经不起拆成一天一天。”

听到这里，他终于忍不住笑了出来。吐出那个意在叫他闭嘴的野果放到一边，他取出一卷誊写清楚的羊皮纸，递给了满脸夸张苦相的朋友：“我把这些天观察到的规律整理成了一份历法草案，你们制订计划时也许派得上用场。”

Glorfindel长出一口气，接过了纸卷：“那就多谢了。说来好笑，过去有谁料到我们需要面对什么？想像中这里也就是一片地域更广阔的Aman而已。”

晴朗的星空，甜美的流水，广阔的天地，自由的子民。

彼时的憧憬和梦想如今恍若隔世，世界的改变总是这样始料未及。可他们没有时间去感慨疑问，事实上他们甚至没有时间去适应习惯，因为大敌从不虚度时日。举目远眺，北方的阴云有增无减，在湛蓝的天空中涂出了一片分外刺目的污迹。

“你最近怎样？Findekáno殿下负责防务，我猜你也不会轻松。”

他点了点头，却没作答。如果说Glorfindel面对的是Noldor甫来此地重建家园的种种繁琐，那么他面对的就是Noldor长久以来的两个大敌——北方的魔影，自身的分裂。在Ered Wethrin山脉的方向设立岗哨、布置警卫是无可厚非，但对Mithrim湖南岸也要这样做，却绝不是轻松的决定。

要知道，对岸的不是Morgoth的爪牙，而是同族与血亲。

他并不是惟一迟疑的人。Fingolfin的长子听了他报上来的计划，沉默许久才颔首同意。当Fingon神色疲惫地摆手让他退下时，他几乎想说些什么，但只发现无论他原本有着何种观点，此刻都无法付诸言语。

只因与曾经发生的一切相比，任何言语都是苍白无力。

那样长的时间，也许有人把它用来原谅，但没有人把它用来忘记。

他摇了摇头，赶走了这些灰暗的想法。光是现在，就有忙不完的事务，何必执着于过去？就让林林总总的琐事暂时占据头脑好了，借此也可以忽略那一部分想来并不愉快，要改变却力不从心的现实。

“我得走了，去例行巡查。”他看了看天色，起身收起了长笛，“Findekáno殿下在北线，Ninqueil在西线，而东线是我的责任。”

“我也得走了，去参加另一场讨论——这次是讨论临时驻地设在哪里。”Glorfindel抓过纸笔，叼起余下的一个野果，“不管怎么说，凡事只要肯做，就有完成的希望。”

他微笑着肯定了友人的说法，目送金发青年匆匆离去，却莫名总觉得有什么不妥。眼看好友就要走远，他忽然意识到问题何在，急忙提高了嗓音：“Glorfindel！”

“怎么？”金发青年头也不回地问。

“别吃那野果！”

他话音未落，Glorfindel就停了脚步。他直觉担心的状况已经发生，不免有点歉疚：“我刚想起，那是Lady Irissë留在门前的……”味道倒还在其次，天知道它能不能吃。

这后半句话他还是咽了回去，因为金发青年回过头来，俊秀的五官几乎拧到了一起，嘴里赫然含着半块红艳艳的果肉——表面看来是美味不假，然而实际上……

“……就当是帮你开会时提神好了。”

徒步巡查防线从前近乎不可想像，现在却是惟一的选择。

他们构筑防线时已经采用了相当现实的做法，那就是把边境地带划分成小片，派出卫士轮流驻守，以Fingon为首的各级指挥官则每天分头巡查各段。即便如此，这也并不轻松，只不过人人都明白，如今的辛苦与过去那段长途跋涉相比，着实不值一提。

他带着六名卫士，沿着熟悉的路线开始了当天的旅程。他们的目标是Mithrim湖东岸，那片地区若说有什么特别，大概就是位于银蓝旗帜的辖区尽头而已。迄今为止，无论在另一片大地上有过何种龃龉，在这片新的土地上起初又有过何等剑拔弩张，他们和那个据守南岸的家族总算达成了“互不干涉”的默契，暂时相安无事。

他们去时一切正常，在归途中却遇到了意外。两个陌生的Noldor不知从哪里冒了出来，挡在他们回去的必经之路上，脚边放着两个看样子颇为沉重的箱子。这两人必定是Fëanor家族的臣属，因为不远处有两匹配着鞍辔的骏马正在享用丰美的水草，它们绝不是Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族此刻能拥有的。

那场跋涉容不下这样的奢侈。

惊异之下，卫士们如临大敌，纷纷抽出了弓箭。但他看清了形势，立刻制止了己方的动作。那两个精灵没带武器，也不像有敌意——尽管他们竭力想表现得镇定自若，不安与局促却是显而易见。

“Captain Ecthelion，别理他们。”见他如此，一个卫士忍不住说，“我们不和背叛者打交道。”

背叛者吗？毋庸置疑。不告而别的船队、映红天际的火光，铁一般的事实历历在目，既不容否认，亦不能忘记。但是，这些背叛者现在并没有趾高气扬地站在这里。面对以血肉之躯涉过冰海的同族，他们的表现远称不上心安理得。

我要试着与他们交谈，他想。不论何时，倘若拒绝倾听，就等于拒绝了理智。

他选了两个卫士跟他上前，吩咐余人原地待命。他看得出不是人人都赞同他的做法，但他决定给他们时间去反思考虑。

他们一步步走近，那两个精灵也越来越尴尬无措。一人干脆低下了头，只看着地面；但另一个显得年长一些，因而也成功保持了一定程度的镇定。等到双方面对面站定，年长的精灵几度欲言又止，终于成功地吐出了一个词：“Almarë[1]。”

“Almarë。”他回道，又看着对方的眼睛，轻声补充，“Anda lúme lá cene[2]。”

几个耳熟能详的音节，两句平平无奇的问候，却令双方都松了口气，就像它们奇迹般打碎了一堵无情的坚壁。也许是受到了对话的鼓励，又或许是攒足了勇气，那个低着头的年轻精灵突然开口了。

“我们想给你们一些礼物——不，不，”见他微一扬眉，年轻精灵又紧张起来，开始语无伦次，“不，其实我们只是觉得……你们那样过来，有些东西可能不方便携带，而且……”年轻精灵说不下去了，不得不望向同伴求助；而年长的精灵征得了他的同意，俯身揭开了箱盖，退到了一边。

“……总之，只是一些平常的东西。”

那的确是一些很平常的东西。

洁白的陶瓷杯盘，剔透的玻璃器皿，闪亮的金属餐具。它们是崭新的，但算不上华丽奢侈，也谈不上精巧特异。当年在Tirion，这是每个家庭都拥有的，是必备的生活用品，却不是什么值得郑重其事送给别人的礼物。

但他们不在Tirion了；而哪怕是这些普通的器物，追随Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族来此的人们也已太久没有见过。在穿越冰海的跋涉中，任何不必要的负担都被断然抛弃——如果在饥饿的时候只能啃食lembas，口渴的时候只能咀嚼雪块碎冰，还有什么必要使用餐具？

“我们知道这不算什么。”最困难的时刻已经过去，年长的精灵再出声时显得自然多了，“不过我们还没见你们修起烧制瓷器的窑炉，所以觉得它们说不定有用。”

“Hantalë[3]。”他并不擅长言辞，也因此一时找不出更恳切的说辞，“这些……是非常宝贵的礼物。”微一踌躇，他补充，“请替我们向Fëanáro殿下致意。”

说出那个名字，比他想像的容易。然而，尽管他料想这最后一句可能会引起不安，他们的反应还是超出了他的预期。突然间，他们的表情变了，惊异、怀疑、释然、愤恨、悲伤，种种情绪瞬息掠过脸上，尽数被他收在眼底。

一定有什么不对了。

直觉告诉他，是那个久违的名字触发了这一切，关系到某些他尚不了解，却不容忽视的事实。但他没有追问。被他沉静却执着地注视着，那两个精灵明显在经历内心的挣扎，半晌才对视一眼，达成了共识。

“吾王Fëanáro……不在了。Nelyafinwë殿下也不在了。现在领导我们的，是Kanafinwë殿下。”

起初他没能理解他们在说什么。那字字句句太荒谬也太残酷，他的头脑出于本能，拒绝接受其中的含义。而两个精灵也没有多作解释。他们默默承受了他近乎无礼的瞪视，回应的只有眼中的悲伤，深重而真实。

他们在震惊带来的沉默中伫立，仿佛过了整整一个纪元，理智才克服了噩耗的冲击。“请务必随我去见Nolofinwë殿下。”他说。见他们脸现难色，他冷静地强调：“这很重要，非常重要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Almarë：Quenya，意为“你好”。
> 
> [2] Anda lúme lá cene：Quenya，意为“很久不见”。
> 
> [3] Hantalë：Quenya，意为“谢谢”。
> 
> [注] 《精灵宝钻》中提到，Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族终于穿越冰海来到中洲时，Fëanor家族许多人都对他们心存愧疚。用我们人类的标准来看，过了几个月才试图建立友谊或许很不可思议，但他们是精灵，此时日月刚刚升起，旧的时间观念尚未完全改变，而且他们是Fëanor家族的部下，在做出友好姿态之前犹豫再三是可以理解的。


	3. Blood and Water

这是风暴前的平静。

世界仿佛奉了Arda气息之王的号令，屏住了呼吸。凉爽的空气变得粘稠滞重，压抑得令人窒息。万籁俱寂，然而寂静过于绝对，反而显得不真实——隐隐的动荡犹如暗潮集结，正在积蓄力量等待一个释放的时机，以求一鼓作气冲破这无形的束缚。

第一片乌云在傍晚时分出现在西方天际，随后就如开闸的洪水，源源不断地涌进了Hísilómë的天空。滚滚浓云展开了咄咄逼人的攻势，蒙尘的Vása起初还挣扎着，穿透层层障碍把金红的光芒送向大地，然而随着风暴前哨的逼近，天空中有巨大的阴影张开了翅膀，那团年轻的火焰终于不得不退缩避让，消失在云层之后。

黑云压境的沉寂中，就连时间也似乎停滞下来。也正因此，当第一丝微风卷起的振动在空气中荡漾开来的时候，他以为那是错觉。

夜风就像有生命般在空中滑行，所过之处，平日里微光粼粼的Mithrim湖失去了平静。起伏的浪涛开始一波波拍打着湖岸，声音重重叠叠逐步高涨，混合了风声，隐然有了大海之滨的气势。

没有任何预兆，风声陡然强劲起来，提升成了咆哮，肆意掀动着湖水。拍打湖岸的波浪渐趋狂野，后浪追赶前浪，愈升愈高，涛声几乎直上云霄。恍惚中，眼前Mithrim的湖岸淡去了，取而代之的是星光下的海滩——Lammoth，“大回声之地”，就是在那里，首次涉足中洲大地的Noldor激动又欣喜地放声呼喊，喊声被海岸放大，响彻天际。

闪电就在此时划过长空，暗红的，有着诡谲的分叉，虽是一闪即逝，却如一道撕裂天地的长长伤痕，在眼中烙下了久久不褪的印记。这必定是那场大火……熊熊烈焰不但无情吞噬了美丽的白船，而且彻底斩断了血脉相连的手足亲情，粉碎了残存的希望和幻想。

也许是那道闪电消耗了太多力量，风声的咆哮稍稍低落，化作了杂乱的呼号，恰似纷至沓来的脚步——那是先来者们，穿过Drengist峡湾，越过Hísilómë，最后驻足Mithrim湖畔。火焰旗帜在营地中飘动，新的家园在星光下兴建。然而风声并没有止息。有种不祥的节奏在暗中积累，有种未知的恶意在加紧酝酿。

然后那响声来了。

敏锐的精灵听觉只能助长这阵突如其来的轰响带来的震撼。那是雷声，与闪电宛若双生的雷声。隆隆雷声中似乎有千军万马奔袭而来，暴雨倾泻而下，刹那间雷声和雨声饱和了所有知觉。然而茫然失措只是短短的一刻。微一凝神，他深吸一口气，仿佛早知怎样应对——长笛不知何时已经在手，他把它举到唇边，从容不迫。

暴风骤雨中，长笛吐出了第一个音符，在嘈杂的噪音中犹如空灵的梦幻，虽然初时不无生涩，却如点点明亮的星光，撕开了狂暴的暗夜。Dagor-nuin-Giliath，“星下之战”。旋律中蒙福之地的光辉犹存，任风雨如何猛烈，都不能扑灭。

然而电闪雷鸣再次开始了。乌云倒映在深不见底的湖水中，犹如团团青色火焰，蜿蜒其间的闪电织成了炫目的光网，接踵而来的雷声也不甘示弱，一次次无情轰击着乐手的耳膜。他的旋律在风暴的间隙中游走，钢丝般强韧，礁石般执拗，然而无论技巧如何娴熟，无论演奏如何投入，一人之力是否足够对抗整个世界？

他拒绝思考，更拒绝怀疑。

不知经历了多久的挣扎，不知有多少旋律被吹打得千疮百孔、支离破碎，他只是不肯放弃。不错，他不是那火焰，他也从来不曾认为自己是那样的火焰——火之魂魄，孤军深入大敌腹地，被团团围攻仍然力战到底，血与火的阴影中长笑无悔。但他懂得另一种火焰的含义，它支持他渡过了肉身凡躯从未穿越的冰海，哪怕途中曾经动摇，曾经怀疑，哪怕不确定这样的付出是否真正值得，不清楚这样的跋涉是否要持续一生一世，那种火焰始终如一。

同样是燃烧，一种方式是激烈，一种方式是坚韧。

即使注定失败又怎样？那不意味着拒绝尝试。

曲调一转，笛声激昂起来了。仿佛是回应他的挑战，一道空前耀眼的巨大闪电划过，横贯长空，随后一个炸雷轰然响起，天地也为之失色。沉郁的回声有一刻终于淹没了长笛纯净的音色，然而事实证明，那仅仅是风暴的垂死挣扎罢了。一丝一毫，长笛的旋律再次挣脱风声、雷声、雨声，顽强飘荡，经久不息。而强弩之末的风暴至此已经失去了抗衡的气力。

再强悍，再恐怖，最后也只是这样销声匿迹。

长笛在继续，然而不再是抗争，而是渐渐陷入了回忆。那明亮如水的音色把他带回了大海彼岸，那是双圣树尚存时Tirion的黄昏，Valinor的黄昏，Aman的黄昏，那是他记忆中最美的片断之一。淡淡的惆怅弥漫开来，转成了浓浓的哀悼。

太多的不幸，太多的失落，太多的悲伤。

不是每个人都成功穿越了那片冰海。那是一条生命铺就的道路。他不记得究竟有多少曾经熟识的面孔在寒冰的利齿间永远消失，或是在齐腰的积雪中昏睡不醒。死亡对任何人都一视同仁，Turgon失去了妻子，Idril失去了母亲。

他们有理由怨恨，因为这全都是源于那场背叛，对骨肉血亲的背叛。但谁将为背叛负责？Fëanor本人不在了。Maedhros被俘了。要求余下的Fëanor诸子承担责难，或许并非无理，但即使这样，又有多大意义？失去的已经失去，不管谁来评说是非对错，最终被伤害的都是Noldor。

可是有那么多在等着他们完成啊……复仇，夺宝，建立国度，自由生活。然而那道高墙如同一道触目惊心的伤痕，隔在他们之间，Araman、Losgar、Helcaraxë，一层又一层，高得不可逾越。如果说过去是一种负担，那么这负担就已经太沉重，沉重到只要背负就无法继续前进。

这样的伤痕，还能不能治愈，能不能弥合？

最后一缕笛声在风雨过后的潮湿空气中散去，不知何时繁星已重新在夜空中闪烁。Rána的光辉柔和清冷，如水银泻地，就像Nienna疗伤的眼泪，安抚着风暴后的世界。

微凉的夜风吹到身上，他打了个寒战，终于回到了现实。前所未有的疲惫从灵魂深处泛起，顷刻间浸透了肉体，直入骨髓。他闭上双眼，一动也不想动，寂静中只有水珠不时从湿透的发间滴落，没入同样湿透的衣衫，了无痕迹。

他不记得自己告别了音乐多久。那么长的时间，没有双圣树交相辉映，没有日升日落，有的只是寒冰、积雪，积雪、寒冰，以及万年不变的清冷星空。精灵的视力在一望无际的冰原雪野上不但毫无助益，反而更像是对信心的考验和折磨。

那样的背叛，那样的残忍，那样的伤害，那样的跋涉。

和旁人一样，在那条漫漫长路上他抛弃了很多。所有不必要的负担，一切与存活无关的牵挂。“一定要活下去，活下去才有希望。”那是谁的声音？Fingolfin？Finrod？Glorfindel？抑或就是他自己？他不记得，因为绝大多数时候当他听到这个声音，他根本没有余力判断它是来自何人。太多次，他只是听着这个声音，本能地从积雪中挣扎起身，坚定得近乎固执，一心一意只想拒绝那长眠不起的诱惑。

可是他没有抛弃他的长笛。在那无穷无尽的长夜中他想，纵使再也没有吹响它的机会，它也依然是他的一部分，抛弃了它，也就抛弃了他自己。

“我一直不知道，你这么精通音律。”

以他一贯的冷静和警惕，他早该察觉有人在附近，可刚才那一曲几乎耗尽了他的精力。倏然睁开双眼，他发现一个人影正离开先前倚着的大树向这边走来，编结在黑发中的金线闪着微弱的光亮。与他一样，Fingolfin的长子全身尽湿，显然在雨中伫立了很久。

他想要起身，但Fingon摆手阻止了他，只是神色复杂地望着他手中的长笛。顺着对方的视线，他也不由得低头去审视它。月色中，沾了雨水的笛身泛着银光，温润而光洁。

也许这才是真正的我，他想，我的音乐，还有我的花园。一念及此，那些遥远的回忆忽然清晰起来，真切得叫人心酸难抑：父亲的颀长身影，母亲的温柔笑颜，还有花园中一色的Telpelossë，一幕幕鲜活生动得触手可及。倘若不是那次Túna山下的偶遇，他的生活会不会是一种截然不同的轨迹？

就像是回应他的疑问，Fingon开口了：“要你的手不得不选择拿剑，这是我们身为王族的失败。”

这是什么，是歉意，还是苦涩？而不管哪一种，都是他不能接受的。“不，殿下。”他不假思索地答道，“因为那是我自己的选择。”

这位王子并不习惯被人反驳，看着Fingon的脸色他想。但这是可以理解的。迄今为止，他都只不过是个寡言可靠的部下，而谁都不会习惯被部下否定。

“每个人的选择都属于他自己。您若因为我们把忠诚交给您的家族，就认定这是服从的结果，恕我直言，那太主观绝对，实际是种轻慢。”

他说得很不客气，甚至接近无礼，然而令他意外的是，等着他的并不是斥责。沉吟一刻，Fingon居然点了点头：“你说得对。你的选择是你的，我该给予尊重——正像我的选择是我的，为它负责的也只能是我。”

有一刻他只能呆呆地望着对方，无言以对。见状，Fingolfin的长子爽朗一笑，向他伸出了手：“既然你的忠诚我早已‘认定’，现在我打算得寸进尺，要求友情。”

Fingon走了很久，他才离开湖畔。天边的Rána说明时间已经不早，他也迫切需要休息。正是因此，他远比平时迟钝，如果不是她突然移动，给他让开了去路，他就会破天荒地忽略她。

“Lady Irissë。”他说。她此刻出现在这里，他并不惊讶。今夜注定是不平常的一夜，难以成眠的也不会只有他一个。然而她的神情令他踌躇了。微一迟疑，他轻声问：“您有心事吗？”

她猛地抬起头，语气刹那间变得冰冷：“那与你无关。”

他没料到她会突然发火。他本该感到受了冒犯，本该尴尬乃至恼怒，但他没有。她的怒气是一种掩饰，他想，她在掩饰不安和焦虑，因为她不想暴露自己的脆弱。在旁人眼中，Noldor的白公主也许刚强高傲一如既往，但在他眼中，她却像是一尊苍白的石雕，孤单无助，却还企图拒人千里之外。

他径直走过去，执起了她的手。她长睫一动，看他一眼，但没有挣脱。“您也许不记得了，但在Tirion您曾经问我——”

“我记得。”她打断了他，“你想说，承认比否认更需要勇气，所以我还是承认的好？”

他没想到她记得。他以为，那些微不足道的琐碎记忆，只有自己才会如获至宝地珍藏心底。“我只想告诉您，我很擅长做听众。”

闻言，她定定地注视他，眼中满是迷惑和探究。半晌，她终于垂下了眼，像是信服了他的诚意。“我和我哥哥吵了一架。”不等他反应，她就补充，“和Turukáno。”

她说完就又沉默了，而他也没有追问催促。就这样握着她的手站在中洲的星空下，他只觉得纯粹的满足，无异于身处世间最美好的梦境。

“我不过是想知道，Makalaurë……还有Tyelkormo，他们是否还好。”

梦境破碎了。他回过神，望着她，一时万千念头掠过，竟无法言语。不要做傻事，一个声音悄声说。不要告诉她。她想知道的其实只是一个人的消息。就让她相信那个人彻底背叛了她，有什么不对？那个人难道不是先说过爱她，然后就把她无情抛弃在冰海的另一边，抛弃给寒冷和长夜？如今那个人又做过什么？既然可以趁夜前来，为什么又只是远远凝视？难道骄傲就有那么重要，重要到即使明知错在自己，也不肯率先妥协？

然而他若故意隐瞒，就将永远不能坦然面对她。事实就是事实，她的心交给谁是她的选择，他不能靠欺诈赢得她的心，不管那个结果他有多么想要。

“Lady Irissë，我见过Turkafinwë殿下。”他告诉她，语调比预想的更平静，“他看上去很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] Celegorm在Fëanor家族乘船离去前找过Aredhel的情节，参见第一部第十六章。


	4. The Feud

翌日清晨，Ecthelion准时踏进了Fingolfin家族的临时议事厅。前夜的疲惫给身心造成的影响尚未消除，而雪上加霜的是，议事厅是一个任谁都休想放松的地方。千头万绪的事务都在这里汇总，人人往来忙碌，行色匆匆。Turgon当初修建它的时候显然没把“舒适”纳入考虑范围，因此建筑虽然不算狭小，可也没提供多余的设施供人享受：一条走廊贯通长方形的大厅，两端各是一个出口，两侧用粗制的木料隔出许多相对独立的小厅，每个厅中只设了一张长桌和一圈木椅。他沿着走廊向Fingon平时听取汇报的地方走去，途中发现，在一个小厅里，Glorfindel已经和Egalmoth展开了争论，而在另一个小厅里，Penlod和Penlos正合力把一张大图摊开在长桌上。

比起别处的喧哗，他要去的地方仍然是安静的，因为里面还只坐着一个人。粗粗一看，Fingon的传令官与大多数卫士并无区别——黑发用银色的丝绳扎成一束，蓝衣整洁合身，饰物也只有颈上一条配着白宝石吊坠的银链而已。然而若是细看便会发觉，照男性的标准衡量，这位传令官的脸庞线条过于柔和，身形也过于纤秀了。

“Alasse'arin[1]，Ninqueil。”

“Alasse'arin，Ecthelion。”坐着的人闻声抬头看了他一眼，浅浅一笑，“你脸色不太好。”

他早知道Ninqueil眼光敏锐、心思缜密——这是她身为女性的特质，连这种女性通常不会从事的职责也不能削弱。被她那仿佛洞悉一切的目光看着，他只能窘迫地笑了笑，坐了下来：“有可能。昨夜的风暴之后，我睡得不够。”

她点了点头，眉尖若有所思地打了个结：“那不是平常的风暴。”

“不错。”他也颔首，“今天Vása的光辉也显得比往常黯淡。”

事实上，前夜他们又一次感到了来自地下的异常震动，每一次这样的震动之后，北方天际的烟尘就加重几分。没有人清楚这究竟是怎么回事，但也没有人会天真到把它当成什么好预兆。

“我们应该派人去北方查看一下。”他说。

“这虽然有必要，却很难做到，你不是不知道。”Ninqueil微叹着摇了摇头，“我们要派多少人？他们若遇到危险，该怎么办？”

又一次触及这个敏感的话题，两人一时都沉默了，小心地不让对话越过那条苦涩的界限。Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族迄今仍然没有成型的骑兵，他们迫切需要骏马；然而拥有足够骏马的不是他们，而是那些不曾在无边冰原上跋涉过的人。

怨恨和愤怒并非没有理由，可是理智如他和Ninqueil，却不愿给这样的情绪火上浇油，特别是在听说那个家族的一些消息之后。的确，那个家族的不幸和损失不能一笔勾销过去的背叛，但一味继续谴责却既无必要也无意义。他们终究是来到了这里，来到了这片曾在大海彼岸憧憬向往过的广阔天地，他们对它的了解还远远不够。时间总是逝去太快，事务总是多得处理不完，与其对不能改变的过去念念不忘，还不如集中精力解决现在的问题。

“那么我们也许可以试试训练这里的马。它们的体型是小了些，但Sindar应该知道还有没有别的种类，哪些比较适合训练给骑兵用。”

“的确。”Ninqueil眉尖舒展了几分，“Findaráto殿下和Sindar的交流可有什么进展吗？我最近经常见到那支亲族的人出入驻地谈。”

Sindar——这是一个相比之下愉快得多的话题。尽管诺多早就知道中洲生活着一些不曾渡海前往Aman的亲族，但真正相遇，仍是莫大的惊喜。双方的兴奋与喜悦都是那样单纯强烈，几乎不能用语言来形容——事实上，还真是不能用同一种语言来形容。

想到这里，他由衷微笑了。相逢的最初激动过后，他们就发现，长期的分离使双方的语言发展出了重大差异，虽然不至于彻底无法交流，却无疑又给Noldor有待解决的难题清单添了新的一项。

“Findaráto殿下正在整理Sindarin的规则，我们可能很快都要学习这种语言。据说，Hísilómë只是北方的一片区域而已，南方还有更广阔的土地、更多说那种语言的亲族。”

“那么，我们其实现在就该开始练习。”闻言她也微笑了，“比如，不要再说Hísilómë，应该是……”她蹙起眉，试图回忆那个Sindar对此地的称呼，而他替她说了出来：“……Hithlum。”

这不是他第一次说出Sindarin的词汇。那是一种奇妙的感觉：本应陌生的音节在舌尖唇边跳跃流淌，竟然有种似曾相识的美感。也许正如很久之前Tirion的语言学者Rúmil所说，语言就是历史，是一族沧桑变迁的见证，而语言的相通就暗示了必然存在的联系。倘若Rúmil本人在此，眼见自己的理论得到验证，想必会倍感欣慰。

更何况，Sindar还不仅仅是他们广义上的亲族。在与本地Sindar的有限交流中，他们发现天鹅港之王Olwë的兄长Elwë Singollo——在Sindarin中唤作Elu Thingol——当年并没有像族人相信的那样在西行路上失踪，而是与身属Maiar一族的Melian结为连理，现在统治着Beleriand名为Doriath的王国，是所有Sindar的王。如此一来，Finarfin家族的四位王子和一位公主作为Olwë之女Eärwen的子女，就与Elwë成了名副其实的近亲，与Sindar的交流自然而然成了他们的主要责任。

假如Arafinwë殿下当初没有选择回头，他此刻会作何感想？

笑容渐渐敛去，那些不愿回想却又不能忘却的记忆一幕幕闪过脑海，即使隔着一道坚冰密布的海峡，即使隔着无边无际的大海，依然鲜明清晰，一如昨日。

也许这就是为什么现在Findaráto殿下变得沉默多了，他想。Finarfin家族的长子历来被公认为Finwë家族最宽容随和的王子，也因此广受爱戴；然而就连他那明亮温暖的笑容如今也偶尔会蒙上忧伤的阴影，恐怕便是因为对他来说，亲族重逢带来的不全是喜悦。

Ninqueil突兀的动作打断了他的思路。Fingon的传令官霍然起身，百忙中还不忘推了推他，他愕然抬头，随即也急忙离座相迎——因为推开半掩的门走进来的正是Fingolfin本人，Turgon紧随其后。

直到这时，他才意识到从来不会无故来迟的Fingon居然直到现在也没露面。一念及此，他一边向Fingolfin行礼，一边留神观察，想要看出一些端倪，但这位当年Tirion的至高王子竟是半点不动声色，神情语调无不体现着完美的自控：“Ninqueil，Ecthelion？”

他们一起点了点头。

“从今天起，你们向Turukáno汇报。”

不容他们反应，Turgon已经踏上一步到了他们面前。Fingolfin的次子远不及父亲沉着，开口时语气虽然还算镇定，眼里的异样光芒却明白显示了内心的激动：“Findekáno身负一项不能公开的使命，他的责任暂时由我接管。”

起初的震惊过去了。他与Ninqueil对视一眼，清楚看到了她的意外和怀疑，而她一定也在他眼中看到了相似的情绪，因为她深吸了口气就望向Fingolfin的次子，明显是要质问。然而就在那时，他忽然改了主意。抢在她出声之前，他低下了头，表示接受Turgon的解释和安排。

他能感到Ninqueil惊异的瞪视，但他没有动摇，而是用不容置疑的平静向她强调：别多问，至少现在别问。

Turgon所说的不可能是真相，或者说，不可能是全部真相。他熟悉Turgon，了解Turgon的开明豁达——尽管他从离开Tirion就追随Fingon左右，最初邀请他加入卫队的却是Turgon，平时也是Turgon与卫队诸人打交道更多。能让这位王子动怒到几乎不能掩饰，事态绝非等闲。

一定是出了什么大事，他想。而不管那是什么，一定是至关重要，重要到两位王族此刻对他们也不能明言，更不能公之于众。

略一错愕，Ninqueil便领会了他的用意，继他之后低下了头。

而Turgon没有浪费时间：“现在跟我来，我需要熟悉Findekáno掌管的事务。”

他们跟着两位王族离开小厅，力求沉稳从容、若无其事地穿过中央的走廊，然而一行人还是引来了注意。议事厅里渐渐静了下来，他几乎能感到那一道道投来的目光中包含的好奇与疑问的分量。

他从余光中发现Glorfindel也在人群中，于是侧过脸，对金发的友人笑了笑。他这一笑收到了意料之外的效果——仿佛打破了什么魔咒，本来莫名紧张起来的众人即刻又放松了，不再盯着他们的一举一动，厅里也很快恢复了先前的嘈杂忙碌。

稍后当四人在Fingolfin本人的会客室里坐定，他已经做好了听到坏消息的准备。关上门，Fingolfin眉宇间终于浮现了疲惫，而Turgon咬紧了牙，目光炯炯。

“抱歉，刚才的说法不是事实。”Fingolfin开门见山地沉声说，“那只是为了最大限度减少迷惑，因为实际情况很可能令许多人不安，我不希望我的部属遭受不必要的困扰。”

他和Ninqueil都保持了沉默，只是用心倾听。

“事实是，今天早上我们发现Findekáno不辞而别了，而这是他留下的。”

一张纸条铺到面前，他和Ninqueil一起默默读了一遍，然后同时猛然抬起了头。

“不相信自己的眼睛是吗？”见状Turgon从鼻中嗤笑一声，连嘲讽也好似有了灼人的热度，“我一开始也不能相信我的眼睛！不管那个家族遇到什么灾祸，都是他们咎由自取！Findekáno他——”兄长的名字一出口，Turgon就找回了自制，虽然及时住口不言，一腔怒火却是无从发泄，末了只能一拳砸在桌上。

但Fingolfin不似赞同他的态度：“现在没必要纠缠这点了，Turukáno。”制止了次子，Fingolfin望着长子的两个得力部下，一字一句斩钉截铁，“既然Findekáno出发去了……Thangorodrim，那么我们必须做好他一去不回的准备。”

“可是我们应当帮助他！”面对Noldor如今的实际领导者，Ninqueil突然提高了嗓音，“他的选择明智与否，我不能断言，但他明明是在拿生命冒险，我们怎能坐视不管？”

她如此情绪化，他还是第一次见到。不过Fingolfin闻言，并没有斥责她的无礼，而是仔细看了看她，之后面上掠过一丝了然，眼神也有所软化：“Ninqueil，我理解你的心情，而你也不要忘记，Findekáno是我的儿子。但是，他作此选择，并没有征求我的意见。他既然认为他可以拿自己的生命去冒险，就要为此担负相应的责任。我不能只为弥补他的轻率，就去危及旁人的生命。”

“Findekáno殿下这样做，本来就是要避免旁人为此冒险。”

他一语既出，三个人的目光立刻集中到他身上；而他回想起昨夜Fingon的话，确信那是惟一的答案。

我的选择是我的，为它负责的也只能是我。

“我信任他的选择，我可以等待。”

那天晚上他没有站岗的任务。独自坐在Mithrim湖畔，他无意识地抚摸着光润的长笛，目光随着荡漾的湖水漂移不定。头顶的夜空是漆黑的，Rána像苍白的钩镰一样挂在西方，群星点点，黯淡得几乎看不见——他不知道那是因为烟尘还是因为雾气，不过他既无意愿也无能力去寻找结论。忙碌了一整天，前夜的疲惫非但丝毫没有减轻，反而积累得更加沉重，他迫切需要休息，却又无法顺利成眠。

就在他开始相信自己会这样枯坐一夜时，他瞥到了白影一闪。眨了眨眼，他待要思考那是不是错觉，她已经坐到了他身边。张开嘴，他想说些什么，但只发现继思考的能力之后，语言的能力也离开了他。而她也出乎意料地久久未发一言。

“Ecthelion，你的确是个合格的听众。”末了她说，声音很轻。但他残余的判断力告诉他，那不仅仅是因为她想控制自己的音量。他侧过头去看她，发觉哪怕是这样简单的动作也像是要耗去全部精力，但看清了她的面容，他瞬间清醒了：“您怎么了？”

她笑出了声。那本应是个高傲的笑容，然而出现在满是泪水的脸上，却只显得凄凉：“你只是个听众，我不需要你发问。”

他沉默下来，重新把目光投向了湖面，手指却不知不觉在长笛周围收紧，凉意从指尖一直传到心头，冷却着灼热的刺痛。

“我去找Makalaurë，因为我想要他派骑兵去追赶我哥哥。”

他安静倾听，一动不动。

“可是我没见到他。我见到的是Tyelkormo和Curufinwë。”

有一瞬呼吸似乎也停止了，他怀疑自己是否正在一点点化作石雕。

“他们不肯伸出援手，因为在他们眼里，我哥哥要么是昏了头在做傻事，要么是存心想让他们的家族觉得应该欠我们的情！——他们就不想想，Findekáno打算去救的是谁？还有什么比这更重要？”

起风了，原本平静的湖面掀起了波浪。他深吸了口气，慢慢放下了长笛。

“他们变了……或者他们一直都是这样，只是我不肯承认。Findekáno这个傻瓜，他真以为他若成功就能把所有不和一笔勾销？他总是这样把不该担的责任揽到头上……也不去想想他们值不值得！你知不知道，他出发的时候竟然带上了竖琴！在Thangorodrim那种地方完全无用的竖琴！只因为那是他曾经欠Maitimo的赌注……”

她的声音低落下去了。不必看她，他知道她会是怎样的表情，而他全然无意迫使她承认此刻的脆弱。抬头望了望黎明前分外黑暗的夜空，他转过身拥抱了她，感到她在怀中微微颤抖。然后仿佛再自然不过，他低下头在她额头印下一吻，轻声说：“Inye tye-méla[2]，Irissë。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Alasse'arin：Quenya，“早上好”。
> 
> [2] Inye tye-méla：Quenya，意为I love you。这句话严格来讲是不带情爱含义的，只适用于亲人之间，但关乎情爱的说法又没有共识，于是只有从权了。（其实我就是觉得这句话拿中文说出来太奇怪了……）
> 
> [注] Fingon独自前往Thangorodrim之后，Fingolfin和Turgon作何反应，并没有资料记载。此处纯粹是我的想象发挥。
> 
> Fingon和Maedhros的赌注也是我的杜撰，参见第一部第二章。


	5. The Mending

****“昨夜那是怎么回事？”

背后会客室的门刚刚关紧，Ecthelion还没坐稳，这个单刀直入的问题就抛了过来。他本能地抬起头，正迎上Turgon的目光——隔着书桌，Fingolfin的次子紧紧地盯着他，一双灰眼没有错过任何蛛丝马迹，包括他猝不及防的惊异和之后的瞬间犹疑。

他明白Turgon指的是什么。他不知道Turgon怎会这么快就得到了消息，但他既不准备粉饰，也不准备辩解，而是坦然答道：“我对Lady Irissë说，我爱她。”

这次轮到Turgon诧异了。没料到他会如此直接地承认，Turgon微一扬眉，问出下一个问题也不由得稍作迟疑：“……那她怎么说？”

“殿下，她什么也没有说。”

她的确是什么也没有说，而他平静接受了她的沉默，就像她以沉默回应是再自然不过。他甚至一点也不觉得失望，因为在他心中那是一份注定无望的感情，一段早已深埋进心底的久远回忆。事实上，他更讶异于自己那一刻的冲动，直至此时也并不明白为何会突然把它说出口。

不错，他是爱她的，从第一眼见到她的身影开始，那还是在Túna山脚的绿野中，她的马险些把他踩在脚下。是为了她，他做过一系列从前那个只活在花园和音乐中的精灵不可能做出的决定，而这些决定彻底改变了他的生活。他承认，他曾经是抱着希望的，尽管那个希望渺茫得更像是不切实际的奢望；但后来他想他是错了，因为如果她的心意与他没有交集，如果她只把他当作一个忠实的卫士、可靠的随从，他的希望怎能是正确的？他本该满足于远远看着她，看着她快乐，看着她幸福，不管是什么人站在她的身边，不管自己在她的生命里会扮演什么样的角色；正如他钟爱的雪色小花，他倾注过无数心血的Telpelossë，他只要它们可以盛放，至于是不是在自己的花园中，那又有什么重要？他有什么理由要为此黯然神伤，郁郁不乐？所以最终当他在Araman的迷雾中不期然见证了她与Celegorm之间的一幕，他便作了一个决定——他会把这份感情永远珍藏起来，从此杜绝渴望，也从此不再奢求。

他曾经以为他做到了。当那个家族毫无预兆地径自扬帆而去，当背叛被远方大火映红的天空无情证实，他就站在Fingon身侧。黑发的王子默然伫立，有如雕像，只有双眼中反射着云端变换跳动的红光，仿佛其中也有火焰燃烧，却被竭力压制在石化了的外壳之下。而她就站在不远处同样望着天际，倨傲而冷漠，一如既往高扬着头，一袭白衣在朔风浓雾中分外萧索。他们承受的失落远比我能想像的更加重大，他想。他们失去的是一部分自我，曾与对方共享共生，而这决绝残忍的背叛就这样血淋淋地把那一部分生生割裂开来，背叛者们完整地离去，留给他们的是残缺。

他为他们难过，也为他们不平，但他从不曾为她留了下来这个事实而庆幸。潜意识中他甚至宁愿她已跟着Celegorm离开，因为不管那会给她的家族和他自己带来何种影响，她至少不必面对这样的伤害和绝境。可他很快就又一次意识到，这种想法有多么天真——她是Fingolfin家族的女儿、Noldor之王的后裔，她继承了同样的执着，流着同样无畏的血。当背叛者的大火反而点燃了她的父兄征服冰海的意志，她毅然追随在他们之后，没有半点犹疑和软弱。

那场漫长得不堪回首的跋涉……冻结一切希望的寒冷，剥夺所有欢乐的长夜。无情的风暴在荒芜的冰原上恣意肆虐，四面八方都潜伏着死亡的威胁。艰苦的流亡一丝一毫抽走他们的精力，没有尽头的磨难须臾不停地考验着他们的意志。不知从何时开始，记忆变得模糊而不连贯，当王族和平民的距离在冰山雪野中化为乌有，他有没有与她相互扶持，携手前行？他是否和她交换过勉励的话语？甚至，他也许曾与她挤在一起分享过仅存的温暖？他不记得。而这是不是可以作为一个证明，证明他终于可以成功忽视她于他曾经有过的特殊意义？

但他又错了。

或者，他没有错，只是低估了那种情感本身。他们说Eldar的爱总是一见钟情，他们说那对Eldar来说是天荒地老、永世不变的承诺，可是旁人再多的诗词颂歌、再多的吟咏慨叹也是徒劳，因为世上有着一些事物，只有亲身经历才能理解——比如创造的激情和狂喜，比如音乐的魔力和魅惑。哪怕他听说过Finrod告别Amarië、只身踏上流亡之路时的落寞，哪怕他见证过Elenwë被冰海吞噬时Turgon近乎疯狂的悲恸，那种情感对他来说仍然崭新而陌生。它始终笼罩着一层神秘模糊的面纱，既不能用逻辑来分析，也不能用冲动来解释。

Helcaraxë冰封的荒野中，他的确是成功地把爱恋埋藏到心底，Mithrim星光下的湖畔，他也成功把它压制在理智之下，然而之前的全部自控就在她的泪水前分崩离析，她片刻的脆弱就这样轻易冲垮了他长久以来殚精竭虑在心灵周围筑起的堤坝。

Turgon仍然一言不发，只注视着他；有一刻，他觉得自己的思绪犹如一部书卷完全摊开在对方面前，无从逃避，无所遁形。而就在这时，一个古怪的微笑掠过了Turgon唇边，在他来得及分辨含义前便已敛去。

“她没说什么……”Turgon一字一顿地重复道，“那么要得到她的心，你觉得你有多大把握？”

这样的语气，这样的问题——他几乎以为过去那位Fingolfin家族的次子又回来了，举动中总是流露着王族的飞扬神采，却又散发着特殊的亲和力，绝不会让人觉得受了居高临下的轻侮。

“殿下，这我没有想过。”他如实说。

Turgon闻言笑了起来，这次由衷了许多：“好，这个话题就到此为止。若有什么新的进展，你再来向我报告不迟，只不过你最好自觉些，不要再等着我来发问。”

他清清嗓子，开始报告，起初不无窘迫，但事实很快证明，Turgon的“到此为止”并非一句虚言，因为Fingolfin的次子立刻就针对防务的种种细节提出了疑问，就像方才那场不相干的对话压根没发生过。防线目前如何部署？各处分派了多少人手？通常需要多长时间彻查一次？问题一个接着一个，他在对答之余，不免惊讶于Turgon对全局的迅速掌握和透彻理解。

然而当他报告说他从昨天起在东北方向增加了卫士，并扩大了巡逻范围时，他捕捉到了Turgon不易察觉的短暂沉默。

他略一犹豫，就继续汇报下去，而Turgon转眼就恢复了常态，好似先前不过是他的错觉。但当他解决了所有需要解决的事务，准备告退时，Turgon却突然叫住了他：

“Ecthelion。”

他站住了。回过头，他与Turgon目光交错，寂静在空气中犹如落在柔软织物上的水滴，悄无声息地洇晕浸染开来。

“……没什么。你可以走了。”

会客室的门在身后关上，议事大厅的喧嚣扑面而来，他觉得自己像是踏进了另一个世界，就连平日里令人头疼的嘈杂，此刻听在耳中也多了几分亲切温暖。沿着中央的走廊，他向一端的出口走去，一路仍在回想刚才的会晤。

困扰他的不是那个意外的开场，而是最后一刻Turgon的欲言又止。这么说，Turgon毕竟还是不能认同兄长的决定……因为Fingon是去寻找一个Fëanor家族的儿子，明知希望渺茫却还是无畏前往，不惜赌上自己的生命。然而那个家族的背叛令Turgon付出的代价太惨痛，Elenwë的死犹如一道血肉模糊、长久不愈的伤口，裸露在灵魂之上，敏感得禁不起任何触碰。

可是……逝去的已经逝去，已有的悲伤不会因新来的悲伤而有所减轻，哪怕那新来的悲伤是落在你怨怼憎恶的人们身上。就算那个家族的不幸都是咎由自取，但如今生死未卜的，难道不还有血脉相连的手足？

前方起了一点小小的骚动，他心不在焉地抬起头，发现Finarfin家族那位俊雅的金发王子正穿过走廊向这边走来。他按照礼节退到一边，给Finrod让开道路，头脑中依然在继续先前的思索。

也许这只是暂时的，只是意外之后的震惊和愤怒。Turgon历来都有着开明睿智的名声，而这两种特质与狭隘格格不入；更何况他还有Finrod这样一个朋友，同样以睿智著称，还更加温和宽容。

就在这时，一记轻敲落在头上，身体立刻先头脑一步作出了反应。那是久经训练磨练出的反射——转身，撤步，同时手伸向腰际预备抚上剑柄，一系列动作流畅敏捷，一气呵成。然而下一时刻他就发现，自己面对的不是什么丑恶可怖的敌人，而是一副逼真的惊恐表情——那是Glorfindel。金发青年瞪圆了眼，张大了嘴，惟有微微抽搐的嘴角泄漏了天机。紧接着他又意识到，自己的手也抓了个空，因为腰间没有佩剑——这不是荒郊野外，而是Fingolfin家族的议事大厅。

——刚才他让路的时候，无意中退到了一个小厅门口，而不知是幸运还是不幸，他从前卫队中的朋友、如今Turgon的大多数部下，恰在此处齐聚一堂。Glorfindel保持着那副表情，向旁边让开一步，于是他赫然看到Egalmoth似笑非笑，Duilin扬起了一边眉毛，Salgant自从冰海跋涉之后一直显得苍白的脸色此刻也因竭力忍住笑意而泛红，而Penlod和Penlos兄弟俩先是愕然，继而大笑出声。

笑声像是投入池塘的小石子，转瞬便激起了千重波浪。人人都忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，而他发现自己丝毫不觉得尴尬，反而无比放松。上一次这样，是多久之前的事了？他不记得。他只知道，这一刻他仿佛又回到了很久之前，那时他刚刚与这些朋友相识，阴影和悲伤都尚未降临。

现在他的生活又开始循着与过去大同小异的轨迹运行，惟一的区别大概就是他遇上Glorfindel和其他朋友的机会增加了。他的金发好友依然忙碌无比，成天行色匆匆，有时他们会在Turgon的会客室外擦肩而过，只来得及交换一个问候，有时则是在短暂的进餐时间里相遇，从而得以抽空作些交谈。用金发青年自己的话说，“旧问题尽管有了头绪，新问题却源源不断”。但是不管怎么说，伐木的队伍终究是派了出去，采石的人手也确定下来。土地被丈量划分成一片一片，各项工程都在有条不紊地步入正轨。

比起Glorfindel他们的可喜进展，他的消息没有那样激动人心。湖对岸那个家族似乎不见什么新的举措，若说情况有所改善，那也不过是边境上双方的卫士偶遇时不再剑拔弩张，从前的公开敌意变成了现在视而不见的默契。然而东北方向的卫士从未报告发现Fingon的踪迹，他也不能公开下达搜寻的命令，因为Fingolfin和Turgon都已明确强调过保密的必要。随着时间的推移，希望似乎在一分一分黯淡下去，知情者的心情也一天比一天更加沉重。Fingolfin家族长子的神秘离去渐渐引起了猜测、疑虑和担忧，他们身为那位王子的得力属下，不得不谨慎应对那些旁敲侧击的试探、若无其事的询问和寻根究底的目光，不免压力倍增。

而在Ninqueil眼中，他读出了与日俱增的深重哀伤。

Turgon并没有改换她的职责，赋予她的信任不亚于从前兄长所赋予的；她也的确没有辜负这样的信任，一切由她经手的事务都处理得井井有条。但她的心在一点点枯萎下去，望着她几乎触碰得到的憔悴他想，尽管她在努力把绝望拒之门外，却不能阻止忧虑和恐惧从内部蚕食鲜活的血肉。他不知该如何安慰她，因为如果她的忧虑和恐惧不幸化为现实，那么世上本就没有任何言辞可以纾解。

于是他做了他惟一能够想到的事。他请她听他的音乐。

每一个傍晚，当Vása给湖面的粼粼波光镀上金红的色调，当他们完成了一天的工作，他都会邀请她到Mithrim湖边做他的听众。就像是种足以使人脱胎换骨的魔力，当冰冷的长剑为温润的长笛取代，战士的杀伐决断便自动让位于乐手的敏感细腻。他有着娴熟的演奏技巧，更有着对旋律与生俱来的直觉与灵感。欢快、明朗，宛转、柔美，清新、悠扬，迷离、惆怅，他的曲子永远随心所欲，因为他只想要听众可以投入，可以迷失，可以忘记现实中的一切，哪怕只是短短一刻。

而渐渐地，Ninqueil不再是他惟一的听众。

Glorfindel的出现并不令他意外，但Salgant的加入无疑是个惊喜——这位精通乐理的同僚给长笛的宽广音色添上了竖琴的空灵和弦。然后是Egalmoth和Duilin，然后是Penlod和Penlos，然后是更多他熟识的或是不熟识的面孔……一个又一个黄昏和夜晚，他们坐在Mithrim湖畔，音符跳动流淌犹如清澈的泉水，抚慰缓解着凡世中灵魂与肉体的双重疲倦。

有时他会悄悄在旋律的过渡中编织进一些小小的插曲，算是对自己心意的秘密放纵——闪着银光的雪白小花，绿色原野上纵马的骄傲骑手。每当此时他胸中都会漾起难以言传的温柔，嘴角也不觉会浮上淡淡的笑意。这不是说他真的取得了什么“新的进展”，其实自从那一夜之后，她就突然间从他身边销声匿迹，仿佛发生过的一切都是幻觉。若不是经常从远处看到她和如今已经长大成人的Idril一起散步，他简直要怀疑她是不是已经自作主张偷偷离开，去寻找她迄今还是杳无音讯的长兄。可是他并没有为她近来的刻意疏远而困扰伤感。正如他回答Turgon的那样，他没有想过自己有多大把握能得到她的心，这样的目的也不在他的考虑之内。向她表明自己曾经打算永远雪藏的爱恋是他的选择，而是否接受这份心意是她的自由。

时间就这样波澜不惊地流逝下去，仿佛将如此持续到永远，直到那一天高空中突然传来清越的啸声，他们抬起头，只见一只巨鹰伸展着强有力的双翼迅疾如风般掠过，如黑色的闪电犁开湛蓝的天空，径直向Mithrim湖南岸飞去。

而敏锐的精灵视力告诉他们，鹰背上有人。

他带着一队卫士赶在黄昏之前到达了南方边境。一望无际的长草在微风中起伏，不远处湖水泛着浅浅的波光，一切似乎都是正常的，和往日没有任何区别。但直觉告诉他，有什么不同了，有什么正在酝酿。一种预感笼罩在每个人心上，无人发问，无人质疑，人人都不约而同选择了等待。寂静中心跳的声音清晰可闻，单调的搏动沉重好似命运接近的脚步。

在他们无言的注视下，远方渐渐有白影浮现，并且迅速接近，在视野中愈来愈清晰。

那是一队骑兵。清一色的白马，马蹄如风般掠过长草，轻捷而稳定。在离他们尚有一段距离的时候，当先的骑手忽然放慢了速度，然后径直离开队伍向这边驰来。

白马终于在他们面前止步，而那个从马背上跳下的身影，他们全都不陌生。

沾满尘土的深蓝衣襟上凝结着大片暗红，破损的同色斗篷上亮银饰边早已褪色，只有黑发中编结的金线在西斜的落日中反射着耀眼的光泽。

他的视线模糊了。时间仿佛凝滞下来，周围的一切都似乎放慢了节奏。平日里灵活的手指此刻因微微的颤抖而分外笨拙，他花费了远超过预想的努力才解下自己的佩剑，然后郑重地上前一步，单膝跪倒在黑发的王子面前。


	6. Dispossessed

战略和战斗，两者对人的要求截然不同。前者所需的是纵览全局的策划谋算，着眼于整体；后者则更强调即刻应变的直觉灵感，取决于个人，因而更接近一种艺术。

所以他迄今为止也没发现自己在战略上有多少潜质，但却被公认是个出色的战士。

执剑缓缓移动着脚步，他耐心寻找着对手的破绽，知道对面那双锐利的眼睛也决不会错过自己的一举一动。这片空地本就位于一处隐蔽的山坳中，此时他们全神贯注于彼此，周围愈发显得静寂。

天空中浮云悠然飘过，阳光随之一暗，复又转明。这变化只是一瞬，却是他等待已久的机会。左手剑一闪径直削去，在迫使对手回剑的同时，他右手的剑也已刺出，角度精准，正是对手防御的空隙所在。

不过他的对手并非等闲之辈。面对这骤然发起的凌厉攻势，精灵不慌不忙地挥剑挡架，力量角度无不拿捏得恰到好处。

剑锋甫一相接，他便意识到原本势在必得的第二击已不可行，当机立断转入了守势。对手的反击如预料中接踵而来，虽然凶猛，但在他及时的防御前难以施展，没能赢得任何实质性的优势。

发觉反击没有奏效，对手立刻改变了策略。双剑突然分开，右手剑挟着雷霆万钧之势向他左肩斜劈而下，左手剑则轻灵而狡猾地提前封住了他的退路，令他陷入了进退维谷的境地——要正面对抗，他力有不及，要后退趋避，亦没有空隙。

在思维跟上之前，身体已经做出了反应。

剑将将触及肩头，在这千钧一发之际他猛然后仰，任凭剑锋于眼前堪堪划过，与此同时他反过手，将右手剑迎向身后作势挡架，却在最后一刻突然转挡为拨，随着一声清脆的撞击，一柄剑飞出了掌握。

胜负就在瞬间决定下来。

他直起身，左手剑正指向对方的咽喉，距离不过寸许：“您输了。”

微微一笑，他垂剑退开一步，而他的对手、Fingolfin的长子不由得眨了眨眼，似乎还不能相信战局的逆转——前一瞬还在发动攻势，这一刻却只余单剑在手，而且因收力不及险些失去平衡，全无反击的余地。

“如果不是我左手还远不够灵活，那就是你太出色，我不能指望用同样的手法战胜你。”还剑入鞘，Fingon擦了擦额上的细汗，笑了出来，“当然，还可能是二者兼有。”

他也笑了笑，过去替Fingon拾起了另一柄剑。依着礼节，他把它双手托起，等待Fingon接过，然而Fingon抬眼看看他，并没有伸手，相反慢慢地摇了摇头：“Ecthelion，我说过，在这里你不必拘泥于我的身份。”

“好，那么就请接受朋友的方式。”他点了点头，干脆利落地把剑抛了过去。

Fingon的笑容只持续了短短一瞬。迅速伸出左手，Fingon接住了剑，但在握住剑柄的刹那，眉头却不禁一皱——这神色的变化稍纵即逝，若不留心便察觉不到。

他把一切看在眼里，嘴唇微微一动，想要说些什么，但转念间还是选择了沉默。

而他的欲言又止同样没有逃过Fingon的眼睛。自嘲地低笑一声，Fingon索性丢下剑，亮出左掌给他看：“你是有意的，对不对？你把剑抛到我左边，明知道我不是个左撇子。”

他没有立刻作答，只是注视着那只缠着绷带的手。汗渍尘土之外，织物的经纬中还有斑斑点点的暗红渗出，因为时间久了，有几处已经变成了深褐。重新望向Fingon，他说得沉静：“您需要的只是训练。”

盯了他一刻，Fingon慢慢合上左掌，刚要开口，却又被他打断：“我擅长的是技巧，不是力量。这种风格未必适合您。您若更习惯使用右手，大可以选择长剑。”

这一次Fingon不得不抬手止住了他。Fingolfin的长子开口时语调尽管克制，但加深的眸色却泄漏了真正的情绪：“你是真正不知道，还是只想要我说出来？”

他迎上了Fingon的逼视：“哪些应该告诉朋友，这是您的判断。”

这个回答显然不在Fingon预料之中。有一刻Fingon只是凝视着他，目光愈发专注；而他坦然回望，没有半点畏缩。如果是一个任务或命令，他当然可以作为臣属去尽心尽力地执行，但那不能被冠以友情之名。也许他不该苛求身为王族的Fingon——既然是理当接受忠诚和服从的一方，所谓的友情本就很难脱离居高临下的桎梏——可他宁愿相信，Fingon并非有意如此。在一位肯为昔日情义亲赴Thangorodrim的勇者心中，友情的含义决不仅是故作姿态的宽容礼让和召之即来挥之即去的便利。

不管是朋友还是臣属，我都会尽力而为；至于此事我该算作哪种角色，那是你的决定。

大约是读出了他的思绪，Fingon锐利的眼神缓和下来，多了几分深思。良久，他叹了口气：“Ecthelion，我请求你的帮助，不是为了我自己。”

这一点他知道。

“Maitimo需要学会如何用左手战斗。”

这也是他早就猜到的事实。传言中Maedhros的健康恢复得很快，但那位王子迄今为止尚未宣布重掌Fëanor家族的领导权，毕竟他失去了从前执剑的手——在可以预见的未来，对抗大敌的战斗不可避免，残缺的肢体无疑大大削弱了他的价值。当然，严格说来，这并非不可补救——他还有左手。然而那需要大量艰苦的练习，而高傲如Maedhros，显然不愿旁人看到昔日的强悍战士如今沦为笨拙的初学者，不得不一切从头开始。

可是，那位殿下的六个弟弟在哪里？这样的时刻，为何不是他们来帮助长兄？

对他的疑问，Fingon仅仅报以无奈的一笑：“他有他的苦衷，我也有我的；所以请你保守这个秘密。至于为什么是我来帮助他——你忘了是谁砍了他的手？”

当他走出那处隐蔽山坳时，天色已晚，远处营地被落日的余晖染得一片金红。他特意在Fingon离去后很久才踏上归途，既是为了避免引人注目，也是为了给自己一点时间恢复。这样的训练大量消耗了他的精力——即使是初学，Fingon也不是一个可以轻视的对手。

疲惫无孔不入，渗透了每一寸血肉，侵袭着每一缕思绪。他无法忽略先前Fingon所言——他并不后悔被卷入这个是非的漩涡，然而在他看来，采用这样不得已的方式来解决问题是种不折不扣的悲哀，背后影射的真相冷酷而残忍。

……亲族之间的背叛……

他已经见证了一次；他是否正在见证另一次？

“Findekáno的副手难道都这么大意？”

他来不及思考为何自己久经磨炼的警觉竟会失效，因为她话音未落就拉起了他的手，而这足以让他放弃所有思考的尝试。如同中了魔法，他身不由己地随她而去；时间的概念模糊了，他不晓得走了多久，也不晓得要去往何地，任她引着来到了一座普通的房子附近。在那里，她停下脚步放开了他，蹑手蹑脚走到门边侧耳倾听，他则如梦初醒，环顾周围，突然觉得这里的景致相当眼熟。

这明明是王族直属卫队的驻地。

他刚要发问，她就做了个噤声的手势，示意他靠近。不得不咽下疑问，他放轻脚步来到她身边，而她一言不发地为他让出空间，发梢刚好拂过他的脸颊，叫他有一瞬的失神。深吸了口气，他匆忙扭头，这才发现有光从一道窄隙中透出，门并没有关严。像是受了蛊惑，他凑到近前，不假思索地望了进去。

屋里点着烛火。淡黄的柔和光晕中，Ninqueil正在细心地拆掉Fingon手上的绷带，而Fingon目不转睛地望着她，眼神极尽温和。

他不由得一时怔住了。而她偏偏在他耳边悄声说：“你准备什么时候改叫她‘Ninqueil夫人’？”

她要么是低估了她哥哥的耳力，要么就是存心想陷害我。

仿佛是证实了他的担心，Fingon像是有所察觉，眉头一皱朝这边看来。倒抽一口冷气，他一把拉起她，逃也似地奔离，满心只剩了一个念头——真要面对这位王子的话，他宁愿是在训练场上，而决不是这种尴尬境地。幸运的是，他熟悉这里的道路，转过几个街角，他确认离得已经够远，这才放开她。

“Lady Irissë！”

她似笑非笑地回望，他的窘迫恼火，她似乎全不在意。她的闪亮黑发有几绺散落下来，他能看清每一根发丝卷曲盘桓的柔和线条。本来想说的责备突然梗在了喉间，他张开嘴，吐出的却是全然不同的词句：

“我……我为他们感到欣慰。”

她噗哧一声笑了出来：“我也欣慰得很，如此Findekáno就不会有精力去帮着Turukáno约束我了。”她叹了口气，“而我实在是把Itaril教得太好了。”

他看不出她两句话之间有什么关联。他试图猜想，但很快就决定放弃。有没有关联又有什么重要？关于她的一切，他早该明白不能用常理揣度。比如此刻，她就这样蓦然出现在他面前，回到他的生活里，没有缘由也没有解释，就好像那个夜晚在Mithrim湖畔，他从未对她吐露过心意。

起初他没有意识到，自己的思绪是不设防的。是她的表情令他惊觉了这一点——她白皙得不见血色的脸颊居然浮现了浅淡的红晕。也许这就是为什么她总有办法不受察觉地接近他，他会因她而紧张、无措，但从不曾对她戒备，不管是行动还是思想。那是不是爱的一部分含义？是因为爱，他愿意把灵魂向对方敞开，准备付出一切也接纳一切——哪怕伤害？

很快扫了他一眼，她又避开了他的视线：“前一段时间，Itaril几乎是寸步不离地跟着我。Turukáno大概不想哪天发现我突然失踪——去找他不希望我去找的人。”

这一次他终于听懂了她的言外之意，却几乎不敢相信其中的暗示。她是在向我解释吗？她先前的冷落，是不得已，而不是拒绝？

微妙的沉默在空气中荡漾开来，他望着她，想要说些什么，又苦于找不出恰当的言辞。良久，她轻笑出声，再开口时已经换了话题：“算是Findekáno好运，Ninqueil居然可以轻易原谅他。”她促狭地勾着嘴角，若有所思，“我若是她，决不能容忍他那样不告而别。”

“她爱他。”他静静地说。

她看他一眼，笑容淡去了：“我知道。”

所以她选择等待和原谅，他想，却不知为何没能说出口。她的灰眸反射着夜空中清冷的群星，落在他眼中犹如一道永恒的谜题。

翌日他去往那处山坳时，心中颇有些忐忑；然而Fingon对昨夜的事只字未提，似乎无意追究，让他不免暗自长出了口气。接下来的几个月，他一直见证着Fingon的进步，每次练习他都在面对一个更加强大的对手。渐渐地，他不再总能取胜，而当他们的较量终于稳定在互有胜负，训练也告一段落。

而此后不久，来自Mithrim南岸的信使就送来了Maedhros将要来访的消息。

那一天晴空万里。

自从Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族踏上中洲大地，这是Fëanor家族首次正式越过那道双方心照不宣的边界。浅灰与洁白的马群从远方奔驰而来，好似大片云朵移过茵茵绿草，他与Ninqueil位列众位王族之后，并肩等在议事大厅前，见状都不由得惊讶于对方的阵容声势——要知道，它们全都是来自蒙福之地的骏马，高大、强壮、优雅、驯顺，全面超越了凡世的同类，驰骋起来真正如风般迅捷。然而当队伍渐渐接近，他意识到来者其实并不如想像的那样人多势众，因为超过半数的骏马都没有骑手。

当先的火焰旗帜下，有人跳下马来，站在原地略一环视；阳光照在那头红发上反射出金属的光泽，令这Eldar中罕见的发色益发耀眼。那正是Maedhros，Fëanor家族当今的领导者。单看外表，Fëanor的长子与过去相差无几：步伐仍然坚定优雅，身姿依旧强壮挺拔，惟一的遗憾是再不能算全无瑕疵——本该是右手的地方，只剩了突兀的断腕。万众瞩目之下，红发的王子不但不加掩饰，反而泰然自若，仿佛是有意要把这可怕的伤残公开展示。

随他下马的是他的六个弟弟。靠着Ilúvatar的设计，首生的儿女在时间的长河中得以与世界同寿，光阴在他们身上刻下的痕迹几乎可以忽略。然而过往的岁月绝非波澜不惊，既不能一笔抹杀，亦不能风过无痕——哪怕对Fëanor众子也不例外。Maglor那歌手的温和如今局促了许多，Celegorm的浮躁变成了冰冷的倨傲，Caranthir阴郁得好似随时都会爆发，而Curufin的平静愈发难辨含义。也许只有Amrod和Amras变化不大，因为他们一如既往，跟在兄长们身后。

人群静了下来，四下里鸦雀无声。他站在Fingon身后，看不到Fingon的表情，却能感到这位王子的紧张；而在Fingon身边，Turgon近乎不动声色，只有微微绷紧的嘴角泄漏了些许真实情绪。相比之下，站在两个儿子之前的Fingolfin保持了完美的镇定。当Maedhros在Fingolfin对面停下脚步，当Noldor两大家族的代言人终于四目相接，有那么一刻，就连头顶旗帜的猎猎轻响也归于沉寂。

然后Maedhros单膝跪了下来。

“王上，我来为发生在Araman的一切致歉。”

那是经过了深思熟虑的沉稳语气。

“即使我们之间不曾有过那些旧怨，王权也理应归属于您；因为您是此地Finwë家族中最为年长的一位，且历来以睿智闻名。从今以后，您便是这片土地上Noldor的至高王，我承诺您将拥有我们的忠诚。”

抬起头，Fëanor的长子望向他父亲昔日的半兄弟，仿佛他刚刚放弃的一切微不足道：既不关联曾经兄弟阋墙、亲族背叛的众多缘由，更不包括被他的家族视若生命的无上骄傲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] Fingon帮助Maedhros练习左手用剑的情节，不见于正史资料，纯粹是我的想象。Maedhros没能从弟弟们那里得到帮助的设定，严格说来是接近“阴谋论”的解释，请斟酌接受。
> 
> 《中洲历史》第十一卷中提到了一个Noldor推举至高王，Fingolfin众望所归，Maedhros“被迫”让出王权的情节。我没有采用这个情节，因为我认为它削弱了Maedhros的形象。本文中我采用《精灵宝钻》中的版本，即王权是Maedhros主动让出的。


	7. Said I Loved, But I Lied

相隔这么久重新上马，他起初有些忐忑，然而很快就不得不惊叹于自身的潜能——不需要多少努力，他便找回了那种依着马的步伐起伏调整身体姿态的感觉，人与马配合之默契，几乎让他以为自己一直都是骑手，从来没有中断过。

其实这对他来说本是意料之中，只因作为一个优秀乐手、出色战士，他娴熟的演奏技巧和精准的战斗反射绝大部分都是来自身体的记忆，而不是头脑的思考。

意识到这一点，他心中不禁一动。也许我确实不该思虑过甚，他想。Fingolfin家族渴望已久的骑兵部队终于正式组建起来，今天就是他们首次出发执行任务的日子。这时在马厩外的庭院里，惊叹和欢笑此起彼伏，他的部下显然全都激动不已，可他身为指挥官却站在马厩里，心事重重地抚摩着自己那匹白马线条优美的脖颈，实在是分外不合时宜。

在常人眼中，他的忧虑很可能是没来由的。Fingolfin家族、Finarfin家族已经和Fëanor家族摒弃前嫌，Fingon救回Maedhros的功绩和Maedhros放弃Noldor王权的决定，就算不能彻底化解旧时的种种龃龉，至少也是大大缓和了双方的关系。他们现在拥有的骏马就是来自Maedhros的赠礼，既是对过去那些不幸的补偿，也是对当今友谊的表示。

然而在这一片和睦的表象下，像他这样的有心人却看得到暗流涌动。Fingolfin家族在Mithrim湖北岸的营地无形中成了Noldor的中枢要地，统领Fëanor家族的Maedhros经常带着六个弟弟来访，商讨要务。迄今为止，这位王子本人都表现出了无懈可击的诚意，可惜的是，他的弟弟们并非人人如此，骄傲如Celegorm和Caranthir，甚至不曾费心去掩饰真正的情绪。

还有那个梦。

他又做了那个梦。梦境总以同样的场景开始——清澈澄净、微微泛蓝的天空中，梦幻般透明而朦胧的色彩在缓缓起舞，静谧中偶尔飘来鸟儿宛转矜持的低鸣，风中弥漫着如同蒙福之地的气息。他模糊意识到自己是在等待，却在来得及找出答案之前，就被山一样沉重的黑暗淹没，被难以言传的恐怖压迫得无法呼吸。

也许你的确是想得太多了，那只是一个梦而已——他又一次试图告诫自己。擅长思考虽说要算优点，胡思乱想却决不可取。

“跟我走，你不需要思考。”

白马被这个猝然响起的声音惊到，喷着鼻息退了一步。他急忙稳住它，一边轻拍它的脖颈，一边低声呢喃着安慰的词句。

来者是谁，他心中了然。能够这样接近他，同时又不令他察觉，她是惟一的一人。

待到白马重新安静下来，他转过身，于是看到她就站在不远处。她穿的不是惯常的长裙，而是一尘不染的骑装。马厩的阴暗光线中，她那缀着银饰和钻石的斗篷白得耀眼，整个人都仿佛发着淡淡的光晕。

“Ecthelion，跟我走。”见他回身，她简短地重复道。

他惊异于她这没头没脑的要求，同时也知道这要求无法满足。出发的时刻就要到了，尽管他不清楚她打算干什么，却能肯定自己不可能既听从她的命令又不放弃带队的职责：“Lady Irissë，请原谅，但我另有任务在身……”

“任务？”她打断了他，“谁给你的任务？Findekáno？Turukáno？派个人告诉他们是我要你去，他们一定会欣然取消先前给你的任务。”

他知道她是无比任性的，但他也知道，她的任性并非毫无节制——陪同她前往Formenos通知Fëanor家族Turgon婚礼的那次旅程，他还记忆犹新，那也是他第一次意识到，自己对她的了解其实远远不够。可这一次，他认为自己不该盲目服从，于是耐心地以退为进：“那么您可否告知，您需要我做些什么？”

她扫了他一眼，不为所动：“现在我不想告诉你。我只要你跟我走。”

她的话杜绝了他进一步发问的可能，却触发了他的担忧。她的神色倨傲又倔强，正是那种一贯拒人千里的冰冷；然而直觉告诉他，她隐藏了真正的理由，不知为何就是不肯说出口。

“Captain Ecthelion。”

Elemmakil的声音从马厩入口方向传来，打破了他们之间的僵持。他的副官背对着阳光走上前来，脸上神色因而看不分明，开口时语气却是沉稳的，仿佛目睹自己的长官和Noldor的白公主在这样的时间、这样的地点进行这样的交谈，没有任何不妥：“我们该出发了。”

他点了点头：“传令集合。”

微一低头，Elemmakil表示知道了，又向他们行了一礼，悄然退了出去。目送Elemmakil消失在门外，他深吸了口气压下心中的关切和焦虑，对她温言道：“Lady Irissë，原谅我暂时不能为您效劳。”

有一刻她没有作声，只是望着他；他辨不出她目光的含义，但整队的号角已经吹响，他没有时间犹豫。无言地向她行礼告退，他牵着白马转身离开，快步走向马厩的出口；不知是不是错觉，一路上他几乎能感到背后她的凝视。

从暗处迈进阳光下，就像改换了一个世界。晨曦中卫队已经集合起来，五十名精灵骑兵排成两列整装待发，鸦雀无声。他不急着上马，而是站在原地，不动声色地审视着自己的部下，冷静的目光过处，每个卫士都不由得挺直了身躯。

“出发。”

号角再次吹响，他戴上头盔，从容上马，然后领先驰了出去。前夜的雾气在日出之后渐渐消散，空气中仍然残留着丝丝潮湿的凉意。随着马蹄加速踏过大地，Fingolfin家族银蓝双色的旗帜完全展开了，于朝阳的金晖中一路飘扬着越过这片凡世土地。

步行巡查的日子从此变作了记忆，充斥着敌意猜忌的过往，也随着双方不约而同的防线调整而远去。此时Fingolfin家族与Fëanor家族的防线已经面对黯影山脉连成一体，防御Eldar共同的大敌。

离开营地不久，他们就遇到了另一队骑兵。对方打着Fëanor家族的旗号，领队的不是别人，正是Maedhros。红发的王子行色匆匆，并没有减速，于是他也只下令己方卫士在马上向Fëanor家族的长子致敬。Maedhros优雅地回了一礼，就率众继续往Mithrim的大本营去了。

“Fëanor家族的七位殿下都在，他们想必接到了消息。”不急不徐地跟在他右手边的Elemmakil目送那一队人马远去，若有所思地说。

他点了点头，相信Elemmakil的猜测就是事实。众所周知，Finrod的弟弟Angrod作为使者，被兄长派去觐见Doriath之王Elu Thingol，前一天刚刚从南方归来，据说带回了来自Menegroth的口信。今日Maedhros和六个弟弟一定是为此而来，因为他们一直忙于勘查这片全新的土地，为Noldor王族进一步划分领地做准备，而Elwë Singollo的看法无疑会影响他们的决定。

新的领地。他抬眼望向南方，凝视着阻断了视线的巍峨群山。传说中的Beleriand就在那重重屏障之后，比起北方大地，那里的气候更加温暖宜人，风景也更加秀丽多姿。

是啊，一旦能够这样自由纵马驰骋，原本广阔的Hithlum大地便突然显得狭小了。

一整天他们都在巡查中度过，等最后回到Mithrim，已是落日西斜的时分了。

他把劳累了一天的白马交给侍从打理，便去完成最后一项任务——向Fingon汇报当天的情况。他缓步走向Fingolfin家族那已经被Turgon整修一新的议事厅，完全没料到会再见到她——当她闪身离开门边立柱的阴影，停在门前的台阶上，居高临下地挡住了他的去路，他是真正惊讶了。

“Lady Irissë。”最初的意外过后，他在台阶下站住，向她行了一礼，同时也想起了早上那场异乎寻常的相遇。她仍然穿着那时的服饰，惟一不同的是白衣银饰在夕阳中泛着微红，衬得她的脸色愈发白皙。

“Findekáno现在没有时间见你。”她没有还礼，“王子们都在议事厅，听Angaráto带回的消息。”

“谢谢。”

他只能如此回答。不知是不是有意，她并没准许他离开，因此他也只得候在台阶下。他不知道她此刻在想什么，因为她的面容冷淡而平静，不露任何端倪。这份刻意的冷淡和平静无形中拉开了他们的距离，尽管她与他只有几步之隔，他却觉得她像在千里之外，遥不可及。傍晚的阳光照在身上，给他投下了长长的影子，暖意穿过层层锁甲衣饰渗入肌肤，积累出近乎灼烫的热度，他心中却有什么在下沉冻结，一点一滴的寒冷混合着白日的疲倦在血液中扩散开来，所过之处只余麻木。

当他开始相信他们会一直就这样伫立下去时，大厅里蓦然爆发出一阵嘈杂，纷乱的脚步声由远而近，紧闭的正门随即砰地一声敞开，Angrod大步走了出来，满脸怒色，胸膛犹在急剧起伏。不等Angrod冲下台阶，Fingon已经跟着跨出了门槛。Fingolfin的长子看到妹妹和部下之间的怪异情势，错愕之余却无暇多说，只投来疑问的一眼，就急步追赶Angrod去了。

眼看着Angrod和Fingon离去，他刚动过“出了什么事”的念头，另一个强压着怒气的严厉嗓音便从议事厅里传了出来：

“这些对血统的偏见，再也别让我听到！”

他回过头，只见Fëanor家族那位身材醒目的红发王子出现在门口，Caranthir落后半步，仍然一脸阴郁，而Maglor紧随其后，双眉紧蹙。

“原来王族的会议是在讨论这个古老的血统问题。”

她的声音突然插了进来，他甚至来不及把发生的一切在脑海中拼凑成形。她的音量并不高，用的也是貌似置身事外的慵懒腔调，却立时吸引了在场每一个人的注意。Maedhros中断了对Caranthir的斥责，Caranthir霍然转身，Maglor则眨了眨眼睛，仿佛才发现她的存在。

半转过身，她斜觑Fëanor的三个儿子，唇角上翘，似笑非笑。Maedhros见状皱了皱眉，嘴唇一动，但最后还是选择了隐忍沉默；Maglor望着她，惊讶之余露出了些许忧色；Caranthir却在回味她的话后涨红了脸，不假思索地向这边迈了一步。

“Moryo！”

气氛骤然紧张起来。他的手不等头脑完成思考便移上了剑柄，指尖传来的冰冷与Maedhros的一声断喝几乎同时透入理智深处，令他悚然一惊，而Maedhros一瞥之下也注意到了他的动作，立刻盯住了他。

在红发王子那犀利如刀的注视下，他缓缓垂下了手。不是迫于Maedhros的威慑，而是因为理智。伫立在台阶下，有一刻他只觉得纯粹的耻辱，既为前一刻不计后果的冲动，又为这一刻束手无策的无助。

“Irissë！”

就在这时，一个全然无视紧张形势的欢快声音从议事厅门前传来，刹那间化解了一触即发的危机。

“你是在等我们出去打猎吗？”

在常人听来，这第二个声音和前一个也许并无二致，然而听在他乐手的耳中，却无疑有着微妙的不同。

“Ambarussa，”她叹了口气，与其说是如释重负，不如说是意犹未尽，“不要太自以为是好不好？为什么我就一定是在等你们？”

“那就一定是在等Turko了。”双胞胎中的一个笑道，依然不像注意到了刚才的剑拔弩张。她无奈地摇着头回身望去，恰在此时，又有两个人影走了出来，她目光一闪，忽然露出了一个只能用“妩媚”来形容的微笑。

“说对了，我就是在等他。”她说，看的却不是Amrod和Amras，而是那个一看清是她就遽然止步的英俊王子，“Turko，我等你很长时间了。”

她这时的亲密态度与先前的有意寻衅形成了强烈的反差，他望着她，清楚看到了她眼中燃起的异样光彩，本能地意识到她这时的举动比先前还要不妥，却不知该不该去阻止。他尚在犹豫，她已径直向Celegorm走去。Amrod和Amras早已识趣地躲到一边，原本站在Celegorm身边的Curufin不易觉察地皱了皱眉，却被她冷若冰霜地一瞪，不得不退开一步。而Celegorm僵在原地，不知所措竟取代了一贯咄咄逼人的傲气。

她笑靥益发甜美，将众人的反应视若无物，似乎只在留心Celegorm一人：“等了这么久，我终于有机会告诉你——你错了。”

Celegorm的不知所措变成了迷惑。

“显然我哥哥去做的不是蠢事，你的家族也注定要欠我们的情。”

血色迅速从那张英俊的脸庞上褪去，然而她没有罢休的意思：“你不这么想？那真是太糟糕了。莫非，你觉得Maitimo的归来还不如Noldor的王权来得重要？”

Celegorm一言不发，绕开她急奔下台阶离去。Curufin迈了一步像要去追，却在台阶边缘停下，回头轻声说：“Irissë，不要以为这会被忘记。”

她报以嫣然一笑。

等Curufin也不见了踪影，她若无其事地转过身，忽略了众人，望定了他：“现在你可以跟我走了吧，Captain Ecthelion？”

与刚才的尖刻讽刺相比，她此刻的语调温和得难以置信。他从惊愕中恢复过来，只能顺从地点点头，然后跟着她在Fëanor家族诸位王子的复杂目光中离开了议事厅。

他不知道在这样一次后患无穷的争端之后她要去往何处，也不知道她下一步还会有什么出乎意料的计划，他能做的只有默默跟随。时间在这看似漫无边际的游荡中也似乎失去了概念，夕阳在天边渐渐沉落，无论青草野花还是湖泊远山，都染上了艳红的色泽，而当最后一线余晖从地平线消失，他们来到了Mithrim湖畔。

他一路都没有开口；她也是一样。天际第一批群星正在出现，夜色已然降临，湖面吹来的微风中也多了凉意。

“你觉得我过分？”她就在他前面一步远的地方漫不经心地走着，也许是背对他的缘故，她的声音像是随风而来，感觉上模糊而遥远，“我却认为，他们过去更加过分。”

也许是这样，他想。但是他爱你。正是因为他爱你，你才能这样成功地伤害他。

她蓦地停下了脚步：“你这样想？”

他没有回答。

“……你认为他爱我；你认为，他可以爱着我，却不在乎我爱的人们？”片刻的停顿之后，她成功控制了语调，却没能完全控制情绪。她的背影在入夜的冷风中微微颤抖，与议事厅前那恣意而为、毫无顾忌的骄傲公主判若两人：“我若说我不在乎他，你相不相信？”

他沉默了一瞬，然后轻声反问：“你希望我相信吗？”

又是一阵寂静。她的呼吸轻浅而不规则，在风中几乎渺不可闻：“……我要你相信。”

就在这时，他敏锐的听觉捕捉到了踏断枯枝的声响。迅速把她护在身后，他毫不犹豫地拔剑出鞘，但事实很快证明，来的不是敌人。Fingolfin家族的长子立在十几步开外，锐利的目光在他们身上来回一扫，最后停在自己的妹妹脸上，嘴角同时绷紧了。

他收剑退了一步：“Findekáno殿下。”

Fingon对他微一点头，目光却始终没有离开她：“Irissë，我听说了议事厅门口的事。”

她已经摆脱了意外，闻言不屑地扬起了脸：“Findekáno，莫非是Maitimo要你来教训我？他居然替Tyelkormo出头，难道他不只是少了一只手，头脑也出了问题？”

“不，这与Maitimo无关。”Fingon吸了口气，强压下一声恼火的呻吟，“父亲在等你。”

她这才难得地露出了一个苦恼和哀怨兼具的表情，然而Fingon显然对此习以为常，只略一扬眉，抬抬下颌向营地方向示意，态度明确，不容置辩。

“Findekáno殿下，请允许我护送Lady Irissë回去。”他突然说，几乎是迫切的。直到此时，她在Fingon来到之前所说的话才沉入他的脑海。心跳的节奏骤然加快了，清晨她不通情理的执拗和傍晚她的肆意而为突然被一根隐约的线索连起，他从没像现在这样希望得到一个和她单独相处的机会，他不知道自己是在企盼什么还是想确认什么，然而……

Fingon看着他的眼睛，沉声说：“Ecthelion，你跟我来。”

带他走开十几步后站定，Hithlum的王子几次欲言又止，似乎在费力地搜寻恰当的词句。这不寻常，他想。刚才涌起的情感冷却下来，再次服从于理智。Fingon要说的话一定关系重大，他从来没有见过对方这样瞻前顾后，犹豫不决。

“Ecthelion，别把Irissë当真。”

不管他先前对可能的话题做了什么准备，这一个都不包括在内。他看不见自己的脸色，但感到顷刻间全身的血液都涌上了脸颊。

“你是我的朋友，我不想你误会什么。你知道她就是那样的脾气，有时……不会考虑后果。”

他望着Fingon眼中的歉意和不忍，一时失去了言语的能力。

“我刚才……碰巧听到了你们的话。”Fingon不得不避开了他的目光，“不，不是全部，只是最后的几句。但她……她曾对我说她爱着一个人。”

他觉得呼吸也困难起来。

“我恐怕那个人并不是你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Elemmakil不是我的原创人物。根据《未完的传说》，他负责把守进入Gondolin的干河秘道外围，并引领Tuor和Voronwë穿越七门中的六道。
> 
> [注] Fingon为什么会误认为Aredhel爱着Celegorm，参见第一部第十六章。


	8. Seek Me Beyond the Mountains

坐在湖边发呆，这在他远不是第一次，而且也极有可能不是最后一次。

这样想着，他不禁自嘲地笑了笑。夜色正浓，周围寂然无声。面前的幽深湖水倒映出高悬在北方天际的Valacirca，随着水波动荡，七颗亮星时而聚近，时而远离，不变的只有来自Varda Elentári的明澈光芒。

心中一动，这种静谧引起了他的警惕。略一思忖，他便意识到是什么不同寻常——前一刻还精力充沛得好似足以持续整晚的虫声，不知何时居然销声匿迹。原本轻抚着长笛的手微微一滞，他凝神戒备，试图捕捉任何可疑的迹象或潜在的威胁；然而余光一瞥，他又放松下来，开口时语气虽是淡淡的，却含着一丝笑意：“别破坏那倒影，Glorfindel。”

一只手在离水面仅仅一寸之遥的地方僵住；稍停，手的主人饱含挫折地叹了口气：“你怎么知道是我？”

他没有答话，而是把目光投向了从头到脚用斗篷裹得严严实实的好友颈边。顺着他的视线，Glorfindel垂下眼，于是赫然发现自己那标志着Vanyar血统的金发有几绺挣脱了约束，正在暗夜中发出朦胧的光晕。

瞬间的无语之后，压低的笑声伴着粼粼波纹在湖面上荡漾开去，Glorfindel抬手把斗篷的兜帽掀开甩到身后，夸张地摇了摇头，彻底解放出一头泄露形迹的金发，到他身边坐了下来。俄顷，草丛中那不知名的昆虫又开始专心致志地鸣叫，Glorfindel的嗓音盖过抑扬顿挫的虫声传来，不似一贯的轻松，倒像是带着几分倦意：“总算是一切准备就绪。Turgon殿下已经传令，首批人员明天一早出发。”

他抚摩长笛的手停住了。低下头，他让目光在心爱的乐器上停留一刻，重又望向湖心，那里雾气正在缓缓聚集。

“刚刚把这里整修得初具规模，就要去Nevrast重新来过，我还真不是一般的苦命。”好像没有留意他的沉默，Glorfindel自顾自调整着坐姿，直到确认足够舒适，才满意地伸开长腿叹了口气，“不知Nevrast之后还有什么等着我——别紧张，这次我可不是想抱怨，只是在感叹罢了。”

他不能不微笑：“既然过了明天，我就不知何年何月才能再听到你的声音，即使你现在要长篇大论地抱怨，我也是欢迎的。”

Glorfindel笑出了声：“你的好意我心领了，可惜这次实在没什么借口，只好浪费这个大好机会。”抬起头，金发青年眯起双眼向西南方望去，然而Mithrim群山就在视野尽头拔地而起，无情遮挡了重重山岭之后的土地。“去Nevrast是我自己的决定，不是因为谁的命令。已经习惯了迷雾缭绕的Hithlum，不免要好奇依山傍海的Nevrast。”伸了个懒腰，Glorfindel索性仰面躺了下去，一任星光在明朗如晴空的双眼中闪烁，“Maedhros殿下已经去了东方，Angrod殿下和Aegnor殿下要去Dorthonion，Finrod殿下和Orodreth殿下即将穿过Sirion河谷南下，不日Fingon殿下也会前往Dor-lómin——这样一片超出想像的广阔天地，又能自由选择何去何从，简直幸运得不像真的。”

广阔天地。自由选择。

心中一凛，他不由得回过头，跃入眼帘的却只是好友灿烂的笑颜。不，Glorfindel不可能是有意的，他想，一定是我过于敏感。这些以Sindarin说出的词句其实并不是从前另一些词句的复制，却仍然有如一柄不期而至的钥匙，旋动在尘封的锁孔中开启了那扇久已紧闭的门户，而在门内的无数坎坷波折之后，正是那些被刻意忽略的过往回忆。

晴朗的星空，甜美的流水，广阔的天地，自由的子民。

这些曾经燃烧如火、激扬人心的词句，这些Fëanor当年在Tirion城中所说的话语，即便只是它们变形模糊的回音，也依然有着久远的强大魔力。

**在Aman，我们已经从极乐走向了苦痛！现在我们要进行另一种尝试：穿过悲伤去找到欢乐，或者至少，我们将找到自由！**

自由。

至少是自由。

在血染的海港、北方的预言、亲族的背叛、冰海的跋涉之后，在如此漫长的一条复仇与流亡之路尽头，哪怕他们已经身处昔日梦想过的大海彼岸，哪怕日月已经升上天空，哪怕世界已经改变，那回音仍然时时萦绕在耳边心头，清晰一如昨日。

而若是淡定如他也不能无视它们在心中掀起的波澜，那么在种种过往似乎都已尘埃落定，代价高昂的自由似乎终可兑现的此刻，它们会对他的族人，特别是诸位王族，造成怎样的诱惑？

“你的长笛足够结实吧？”

Glorfindel的问题突如其来，打断了他的思绪。他怔了怔，还是没理解问题的含义：“什么？”

“使那么大力气，小心它折断。”金发青年伸手一指，饶有趣味地打量着他。

他低下头，这才意识到长笛仍在手中，自己方才攥得太紧，不知不觉指节都已发白。“抱歉，”他说，“我——”

“Ecthelion，我敢肯定你的同僚和部下都没见过你这一面。”Glorfindel似笑非笑地扬起眉，眼中含着善意的嘲弄，“知道么，你在他们中的风评很有趣。”

“有趣？”他愕然。这是什么意思？日常与他接触最多的除了Elemmakil就是Ninqueil，这两个人的共性乃是克尽职守、从不多言，要说他们会给他什么算得上“有趣”的评价，委实难以想像。

仿佛看透了他的迷惑，Glorfindel嘴角的弧度加深了：“不要担心，坏话是没有的。概括起来很简单：‘这么温和秀气的长相，怎能一拿起剑就那样吓人？’其实他们不知道，你不拿剑也一样可以吓人。”

“哪有那么戏剧化。”他忍俊不禁，“一定是你在夸大其辞。”

“我说了，是概括。”Glorfindel无辜地眨了眨眼，接着神色一肃，“好啦，其实我是想赶在明天出发之前再听一次你的长笛。”金发青年伸了个懒腰，笑容又回到了脸上，“先说好，我不要伤感的调子。你我这又不是永别，总会有重逢的时候——但愿那不会太久就是了。”

即使眼见的仍然是那万年不变的开朗笑容，即使耳闻的仍然是那一如既往的轻松语气，他却没有错过熟悉的双眸中稍纵即逝的一抹冰蓝。胸中突然有什么开始翻涌升腾，他强令自己回了好友一个微笑，却分明感到有一团温热的气息哽在了喉间。静静地把长笛举到唇边，他抬眼望向远方，星光下山峦起伏的轮廓在雾气中显得模糊而厚重，微冷的风在开阔的水面上掀起重重波纹涌向湖岸，水声犹如不急不徐的前奏，从容不迫，又扣人心弦。

仿佛一缕微风，第一个音符撩动了暗夜的朦胧面纱，起初轻柔而含蓄，舒缓的旋律淙淙流淌而出，如溪水，如山泉。正如Glorfindel所愿，它并不忧伤，却也并不一味宁静祥和。深沉悠扬之下慢慢有了暗潮涌动，正如他们身处的也远非一个波澜不惊的世界。这片土地从未沐浴过那曾经照亮Aman的无瑕光明，从未享受过Pelóri山脉保护下的温暖。风霜雨雪、雷电冰雹，频繁更替的季节、变化无常的气候，比起长春之地的恒久，它是如此野性难驯、不可预知，然而又正是因此而魅力无穷——它崭新、原始，犹如浑然天成、未经雕琢的璞玉，在平凡粗砺的表象下，隐藏着惊世骇俗的恢宏之美。

那么谁会来揭开这一层神秘的面纱？谁会来给这张空白的画布涂上色彩？谁将伸出双手去肆意挥洒，结束一个世界的等待？

“有人来了，”一曲未了，Glorfindel漫不经心地说，“你的副官。”

他微微颔首，几个柔美的转折之后，笛声渐渐低落，一时只有袅袅的余音随水波荡漾远去。

“两位大人，请原谅。”Elemmakil适时地说。精灵一直耐心地等在几步开外，一身银灰在皎洁的月光中分外醒目。

今天前半夜是Elemmakil当值，他想。然而此刻已过午夜，Elemmakil也显然换掉了卫队的蓝银服饰。

“出了什么事？”他问，语调稳定而平静。一旦长笛离开掌心，那个细腻灵动的乐手便已远去，取而代之的是冷静决断的将领。

“Fingon殿下需要立刻见您。”

已是深夜时分，Fingon房中透出的灯光在厚重的夜色中显得苍白又黯淡。令他意外的是，Fingon另有访客。窗上映着两个轮廓分明的侧影，几乎纹丝不动，给外面的气氛平添了几分紧张压抑。

出于谨慎的考量，他已经吩咐Elemmakil回去休息，因此他此刻是孤身一人。脚下微一踌躇，他正在进退之间迟疑，一个熟悉的嗓音忽然传了出来，虽然音量不大，又隔着一层墙壁，但对他那乐手的双耳来说，仍是绰绰有余。

“你错了，Findekáno。我选择Nevrast，不只是因为大海，还因为他们去的是东方。”短暂的停顿。“你怎样选择是你的自由，正如我怎样选择也不由你来决定。而Irissë，她——”

心念电转，他立刻放重了脚步。屋里的语声戛然而止，下一刻房门大开，一个人影出现在顷刻间流泻而出的灯光之前。

“Turgon殿下。”他低下了头。尽管看不清那人的容貌，但他靠着先前的语音和那与Maedhros不遑多让的身形，已经判断出了对方的身份。

“Ecthelion，你来了。”不等Turgon答言，Fingon就走了出来，兄弟两人背对灯光的剪影只在身高上有些许差别。

“Turukáno，你先回去。”Fingon对Turgon说，声音虽低，语气却不容置疑，“如果你还觉得有必要，我们可以明天……”

“不必了。”Turgon挥了挥手，“晚安，Findekáno。”

眼看着Turgon的背影消失在夜色里，Fingon方才还挺直的双肩突然垮了下来，仿佛所有的精力都在这一刻弃他而去。几不可闻地叹了口气，Hithlum的王子打了个手势要他进来，旋即回身进了房间。他依着指示进屋，把门在身后轻轻关好，这时Fingon已经在房间另一头的宽大书桌后坐了下来，见他回头，只是伸手指了指对面的椅子。

他直到在Fingon对面坐定，才有机会仔细观察这位王子。Fingon脸上不见任何激烈情绪，有的只是深深的疲倦。不避他的目光，Fingon就在他注视下闭上双眼，用力揉了揉额角，抬头时已经大半恢复了常态，只是眼中的色彩幽深而沉郁，堪比Mithrim的灰暗湖水。“我叫你来，不是为了让你看到这一幕。”

“您可以信赖我的谨慎。”他沉声保证。

“不，其实Turukáno他……算了。”Fingon摇摇头，换了话题，“Ecthelion，我得到消息，Irissë坚持明天随Turukáno的先锋出发。”

心跳停顿了半拍，呼吸也随之一滞。尽管在Fingon炯炯的目光中他几乎是立刻便找回了自制，成功保持了表面的平静，却明白哪怕一丝一毫情绪的波动也逃不过对方的眼睛。而他的平静同时也令Fingon踌躇，几番可见的挣扎斟酌之后，Fingolfin的长子虽然还是选择了发问，语气却远谈不上轻松随意：“……之前她有没有对你说过什么？”

他摇了摇头：“殿下，您知道我上一次与Lady Irissë交谈是什么时候。”

Fingon闻言微一错愕，随即了然。“这么说，她也一直没有再去找你。”见他点头承认，Fingon突然避开了他的视线，“……你知道，Maitimo他们离开的时候，她没有去送行。”

他又点了点头。他知道。那次Angrod和Caranthir的冲突之后不久，Maedhros就决定带领自己的家族前往东Beleriand，出发那天前去送行的Fingon与Finrod便是各自家族的惟一代表。

“……现在她又执意要跟着Turukáno去Nevrast。”说到这里，Fingon忽然住了口。有一瞬他习惯地等着这位王子继续，然而Fingon没有。相反，Hithlum的王子沉默着，向他望来。目光交汇的刹那，一个近乎不可信的念头闪过了他的脑海：“您难道是说……”

“Ecthelion，我也许犯了个错误。”Fingon艰难地说，不无窘迫，“真正的答案，只有你自己才能找到。”

“您问过Ninqueil吗？”沉吟一刻，他轻声问。出乎意料的是，他立刻听到了回答。

“是，我问过她。”Fingon向后一靠，突然一笑，面容也随这微笑而柔和下来，“而她的回答是，‘我以为您也许永远想不到要问’。”

晨光刚刚给东方的山脉镀上一层金红，Turgon的属从便开始了出发的准备。营地中身着蓝银服色的人影来来往往，刷洗完毕、休息充分的骏马一一被牵出马厩，打点整齐的行装也正被有条不紊地装上车驾。

当他走进前院的时候，眼前就是这样一副忙碌却不混乱的景象。在原地停了一刻，他扫视着人群，几乎是一眼就发现了她。依然是白衣如雪，她背对着他站在一匹银鬃白马旁，心不在焉地牵着马缰；仿佛触摸得到的疏离冷淡在她身边筑起了一道无形的屏障，把喧嚣全部隔绝在外。

没有更多迟疑，他径直向她走去。起初，他的到来就像滴水汇入溪流般平常，但随着一路前行，他步伐中不同寻常的决然渐渐引来了旁人的注意——他所过之处，精灵们纷纷不由自主地停下了手边的工作，望向他的目光中既有探究好奇，也有惊讶迷惑。

这反常的气氛犹如潮水节节上涨，待她终于有所觉察，遽然回头，他离她已经不过两步之遥。

“Lady Irissë，”他听见自己的声音在说，“您知道我的心意。”

四下里一片寂静。她望着他，貌似不动声色，他却没有错过她眼中一闪而过的波澜：“那么，您是否愿意为此改变您的决定？”

“不。”她不假思索地说。但不等他的心下沉，她就向他迈了一步，绽开了明媚的笑颜：“因为你可以跟我走。”

阳光映在她的灰眸中，闪亮如火，他与她四目相对，一时间胸中诸般情感起伏杂陈，末了却只能轻声说：“我还有忠诚要守，我做不到。”

许是没有料到他会回绝得如此迅速彻底，她一怔之下，笑容反而加深了：“你的忠诚属于我的家族，不是吗？我莫非不是我家族的一员？”

一阵风吹过，她的白衣不经意间拂过他的手背，轻软的触感削弱了色调的冷冽。她离他这样近，不过咫尺开外，目光明亮得几乎无法正视。

答应她，一个声音在心底说。跟她走，就像你当初跟她离开Tirion，抛弃蒙福之地的安定生活，踏上颠沛流离的放逐之路。

然而他的回答却是：“是，但我的忠诚已经给了你的长兄。”

她闻言轻笑出声，却微微眯起了双眼：“那么，Findekáno若是不再要求你的忠诚呢？”

他不答，只是凝望她，任她专注的目光灼痛他的心。半晌，她的笑容敛去了，退开了一步。

“既然如此，你我就只能告别了。想要再见到我，”她抬手一指西南方，“去山脉那一边。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] Turgon选择Nevrast的原因，正史资料里没有提及，本文里纯粹是我的想象。


	9. Find Me Where I Am

隐身在灌木丛之后，他又一次出于习惯环顾四方，然而甫一抬眼，就又一次意识到：当此情势，此举徒劳无益。结果也不出所料——在这如墨的黑暗中，他什么都看不见。

这并不是寻常的黑暗。傍晚时分，滚滚乌云突然从北方涌来，顷刻间便遮蔽了Hithlum的天空。群星明月都被阻挡在重重浓云之后，离夤夜时分还远，天色就已伸手不见五指。

直觉和理智都告诉他，这并不是偶然，而是与大敌的谋划密切相关。外围巡逻的卫士前夜在Lómin山脉一带发现了Orcs的行迹，跟踪一段时间后，他们终于从那些丑恶生物的对话中辨出了足够有意义的内容，而这些内容立刻引起了他们的警惕——Morgoth准备秘密派遣爪牙渗透进Hithlum，刺探Fingolfin家族的防御部署，以估量对手的实力。

而要在Noldor的严密监视下潜入，黑暗正是绝佳的掩护——既能抵消精灵敏锐视觉的优势，又会使身上蒙福之地光辉尚未褪去的Eldar多出暴露的危险，同时还给了Morgoth惧怕光明的爪牙们如鱼得水的氛围。

他无声地吐了口气，伸手握紧了斗篷下相伴已久的佩剑。剑柄上镶的宝石抵在掌心，一点凉意若有若无，恰似心中涌动的无形杀机。他还记得Fingon接到报告时的神情，Hithlum的王子默然一瞬，突然一笑，极尽冷酷：“他休想。只要Fingolfin家族还在此地——哪怕只剩最后一人——他就休想做到。”[1]

他明白Fingon貌似过激的冷酷是从何而来——那种感受，只有亲身踏上对阵大敌的战场才能体会。与此相比，当年他们在Fingolfin带领下进军到Thangorodrim山脚的Angband门前，所见识到的只是冰山一角而已。他身为Fingon的得力部下，曾无数次在边境线上巡逻，遭遇过数不清的战斗，而每一次与敌人面对面交锋的经历，都绝不是愉快的回忆。那不仅仅是首次目睹黑暗魔君的丑恶造物时心中腾起的震撼和惊骇，更是某种说不清道不明的耻辱与恐惧，深深扎根于血脉之中，以至于每一寸肌体都跳动着对敌人的本能反感和抗拒。而不知是不是错觉，他从对手眼中看到了同样的情绪，不过在那之上又叠加了妒嫉怨怼，以及伴生的毁灭欲望。

注定的相互敌对与相互憎恨。根深蒂固，无可改变。

起初他不明白这是原因何在，直到他听说那个在安居Mithrim一带的Sindar当中流传已久的故事。他们说，Orcs本来也是在星光下苏醒的Quendi，却被Morgoth掳去深不见底的坑道洞穴中加以折磨，日复一日，年复一年，一代代腐化蜕变，最终堕落成了大敌的仆役。

这个说法令人不寒而栗。更不幸的是，倘若事实果真如此，那么杀戮对这些昔日的同族来说就成了仁慈，是解救他们的惟一方式。

这正是大敌一贯的恶毒手法。曾经是血脉相连的亲族，如今却是不共戴天的仇敌。

他在心底微微一叹。他已经成了Fingon麾下的著名将领，指挥若定，身先士卒，迄今从未有过败绩。也许Glorfindel临行前告诉他的话是真的——在部下眼中，他就像一柄利剑，平时安静雪藏，并无威胁，然而一旦出鞘，锋芒便不可忽视。

然而他却不知道，哪一个才是真正的自己。

风尖啸着刮过嶙峋的山岩，凄厉的调子渐渐开始低落。肆虐了大半夜的西北风终于有了减弱的迹象，空气中酝酿着一种微妙的变化。他让手指滑过剑柄宝石的棱角，收敛了心神。若要反思，有的是比现在更好的时机。今夜属于战斗。

他的任务是伏击这一队浑然不知行踪已被对手掌握的Orcs，务求没有漏网之鱼。情报显示，敌人大约有一百之众，因此他带来了一百五十名经验丰富的Noldor战士。尽管他看不到他们都身在何处，却知道他们一定都像他一样，悄然隐蔽在下风处，按照计划分成两队埋伏在树丛中、土坡下、石壁间，聚精会神地倾听着隘口附近的响动。

在长草沙沙的微声和夜风断续的呜咽中，他辨出了隐约的杂音。Orcs从来不是行动轻捷、落脚无声的生物，他听得出这一队已经在努力留心，却仍然难掩踪迹。纷乱杂沓的脚步声、依稀可辨的粗重喘息、模糊沙哑的低沉对话，种种声音在脑海中有条不紊地组合起来，重现了敌人的一切行动。

一队Orcs从北方沿Lómin山脉西麓而来，正在接近这个前一天发现的隘口。在离入口尚有一段距离的地方，他们停下来等了一阵，很可能是在观望。然后，他们又开始向入口接近，近了，更近……他皱了皱眉，鼻端捕捉到了风中一丝混合了腐朽和血腥的难闻气息。

他轻轻碰了碰身边的Elemmakil，在对方背上画了一个星形。那是早已商定的暗号，Elemmakil得到指令，立刻起身，离去时没发出哪怕一点声息。

噪音愈发接近，在Eldar耳中清晰而分明。气氛无形中紧张起来，他知道己方战士无疑也察觉了敌人的到来，深藏在血液中的杀意正在苏醒。悄然离开隐身的灌木丛，他走向一座正对隘口的小丘，经过白日的侦查，他对这里的一草一木了如指掌，因此即便在黑暗中，他的脚步依然笃定，完全不为视觉的劣势所扰。

无尽的黑暗中突然亮起一盏明灯，清澈的蓝光从他手中精细银链穿起的白色晶石中心迸射而出，犹如刺透暗夜的夺目星辰。

不等敌人从错愕中恢复，埋伏的精灵战士就纷纷现身，引弓搭箭瞄准了山道的出口。直到第一波箭雨离弦而出，呼啸着没入拥挤混乱的敌群，那些来犯的Orcs才来得及爆发出第一阵惊骇的嚎叫。

他站在高处，举起那盏闻名遐迩的Fëanor之灯[2]，借着久违的光辉审视战况，立刻判断出己方的策略是成功的。他们选择了不需精心瞄准也可收到奇效的地点发动伏击，骤遭突袭的敌人在出口周围狼奔豕突，乱作一团，精灵弓箭手们只需循声放箭，就足以将敌人一批批送入黑暗。

十几波箭雨过后，嚎叫与惨呼稀疏下去，与此同时奇袭带来的优势也在消退。有一部分敌人已经克服了意外，准备反击，敌阵中乌光闪动，正是Orcs臭名昭著的黒羽箭镞。

是改换策略的时候了。

眨眼间，灯光消失了，与出现时一样突然。

方才瞄准他的敌人失去了目标。箭镞的破空之声在近处响起，他知道这是敌人正凭着印象向小丘的方向放箭。公平地说，这是他们能做出的最好反应，只不过，他当然不会蠢到留在原地做活靶子。

伏低身体，他快步冲下小丘，百忙中仍然不忘凝神聆听隘口另一端的动静。杂乱的脚步声，兵器的碰撞声，粗嘎的咒骂声，重物曳地的刮擦声。不出所料，在遭遇了突然袭击之后，一小撮侥幸躲过了厄运的敌人正沿着来路慌张返回。

他淡淡一笑。

可惜，回头的路并不存在。

仿佛是对他动念的回应，另一盏明灯就在此时于另一侧出口处亮起。趁着他亮出灯光吸引了敌人的注意力，Elemmakil带着另一队战士迅速掩至敌人背后，形成了合围。

箭如雨下。

至此，敌人被尽数困在狭窄的隘口中，两边出口都有精灵的密集羽箭等待。无论怎样左冲右突，他们也不可能突破这个精心设计的陷阱。某种意义上，战斗已经结束了。

一切归于沉寂，Noldor一方几乎兵不血刃，就大获全胜。天空中的浓云不知何时露出了一道缝隙，惨淡的月光照在隘口附近横七竖八层层堆积的尸体上，血色染了冷冷的光辉，呈现出一种浓稠的紫黑。刺鼻的血腥混杂着死亡的味道，直到此刻才弥漫开来，那是只存于战场上的残酷气息。

战斗带来的紧张和兴奋渐渐退去，他发现自己迫切需要几次深呼吸来缓解胸中的窒闷。他虽没穿重甲，但把人从头到脚包裹得严严实实的厚重斗篷也是不小的负担。叹了口气，他除下兜帽，扑面的冷风顿时叫人精神一振。他索性解开斗篷，弯腰小心地把那盏Fëanor之灯放在脚边，灯罩下精致的细细银链和银链串起的白色晶石依稀可见。

一阵轻捷的脚步声由远而近，是Elemmakil率队回来了。他的副官也脱下了斗篷，周身透着Eldar特有的淡淡光晕，夜色中十分醒目。

“Elemmakil，”他直起身，语带嘉许，“做得好。”

“您过奖了，”Elemmakil注意到他，立刻离开众人大步走了过来，“这次胜利属于每一个人。”

Elemmakil话音未落，他眼角的余光就瞥到了异常。尸横遍地的狼藉中，一团原本倚着岩壁的黑影突然动了，电光石火的瞬间，他辨出了箭镞的闪光。不经思考，他一把推开了Elemmakil，下一时刻他只觉得胸前受了重重一击，不由得退了一步，低头时跃入眼帘的，是一支仍在微微颤动的箭尾。

黑暗几乎是瞬间从四面八方升起，还来不及感受疼痛，他就失去了知觉。

他不确定这是不是Irmo的领域。这里没有天空、大地、海洋之分，就连时间也仿佛失去了意义。举目望去，种种色彩汇成大大小小的漩涡，旋转着，移动着，时而分散，时而远离，令人眼花缭乱，目不暇给。

他试探着迈开脚步，发觉脚下虽然不见实地，却像有种无形的支撑。他每一步踏上的都不是虚无，以落脚点为中心，空间里激起了一阵阵波动，团团色彩在眼前身侧飞掠而过，他不时以为自己捕捉到了一些熟悉的画面场景，它们却在他凝神细辨时又散作了虹彩。

我在哪里？

不安如潮水般从胸中迅速涌起，眼前的景象似曾相识，然而任凭他如何挣扎回忆，仍是毫无头绪。

我在做什么？

毫无预兆，散落四方的色彩突然聚作一团，形成了一个光怪陆离的漩涡。他在漩涡中心迷惑地伫立，转眼间发现自己置身在Mithrim湖畔，曙光中晴空万里，Fingolfin家族的银蓝旗帜在风中招展。

他心中一震。他记得这场景。

就是在那个清晨，她对他说：“想要再见到我，去山脉那一边。”

他几乎就要再次放下一切跟她离开，就像当年他不加考虑就决定追随她离开Tirion，踏上这条颠沛流离的流亡之路，把父母亲族和安定过往都抛在身后。

可是他没有。

与当初不同，他不再是Fingolfin家族卫队中那个无足轻重的普通卫士，对她的爱恋也不再是他生活的惟一焦点。现在他是Ecthelion，Fingolfin家族的将领；责任在身，他的忠诚不再属于她一人，他不再有轻率任性的自由。

他想，对他的回答，她一定是失望了。因为她说过那句话，便回身上马，只留给他一个决绝高傲的背影。晨曦中Turgon的先锋人马终于启程，不知何时Fingon已经来到他身边，与他一同凝望她策马远去。Hithlum强劲的冷风肆意掀动着他们的黑发，风中竟是寒意彻骨。

待那一抹白影彻底从视野中消失，Fingon叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩，一言不发地转身离去。而他在原地伫立许久，直至露湿重衣。

她就这样离开了Mithrim湖畔，留给他的只有一句话和一个背影。而他也在不久之后离开，随着Fingon来到了与Nevrast一山之隔的Dor-lómin。

她说：“想要再见到我，去山脉那一边。”

然而仅仅一道山脉的距离，竟然那样遥远。

场景消失了。五彩斑斓的色调洪流从周围呼啸而过，洪流退去，他发现自己置身于花海之中，头顶的阳光虽然不及金圣树一般纯净，却同样明亮而温暖。

那是他的花园。不是远在Tirion的家中，而是在这里，在中洲北境的Dor-lómin。他在驻地里自己的住所后开辟了小小的花园，花园里种的是他在这片凡世土地上发现的最大惊喜——与他Tirion的花园中一模一样的小花，纯粹、高贵，耀眼犹如Oiolossë山巅的白雪。它们不若Aman的同类长寿持久，它们所处的世界也不及蒙福之地完美理想，风霜雨雪会摧折它们的花朵茎叶，季节更替会让它们凋零枯萎。但每一次雨过天晴，冬去春来，它们总会再次焕发勃勃生机。

许是美中不足，比起大海彼岸的Telpelossë，它们没有闪着银光的花蕊，因为Tirion的白树如今已是遥不可及的存在。但他全不以此为憾，因为他尊敬它们的坚韧和勇气。

在那看似脆弱的茎叶当中燃烧着一种火焰，正是那火焰令它们的花朵如此耀眼。

而在很久以前，这样的火焰就俘获了他的心。

就像从前在Tirion，在所有的动荡黑暗和不幸悲伤降临之前，他在每天的例行职责结束之后，都会来到珍爱的花园。在那里，他的一切思念爱恋都可以付诸长笛悠扬的旋律，他还有他的小花聆听相伴。

又是毫无预兆，眼前的一切都隐去了。他独自漂浮在没有尽头的虚空中，包围他的是黑暗，没有恐怖，没有威胁，没有暗藏的危机，没有潜伏的邪恶，有的是无边无际的宁静祥和，没有亲身经历便永远也不能理解，原来黑暗可以如此温暖舒适。

就像最甜美的睡眠。

他感到每一缕思绪都在这团黑暗中放松下来。在无法估量距离的遥远之处有隐隐的呼唤，他起初以为那是幻觉，却随即意识到那声音在呼唤他的名字，每一声都比前一声更清晰。

声声触及心弦。

灵魂在这呼唤中共鸣颤抖，像是在督促他作出回应。然而就在他张开双唇的瞬间，她的形貌在眼前闪现，漆黑中闪耀如同最明亮的星辰。

他望着她，不知为何竟不感到意外，有的只有一种奇特的超然。这是我的记忆吗？他想。她这样美丽，这样鲜明，几乎触手可及。

可是他从不记得她曾露出这样的表情。

眼中是无法掩饰的惶急，她向他伸出手，她的唇在动，他却听不到她的声音。

你在担心什么，Irissë？

他想问，但随即自嘲地笑了笑。这一定是梦境。不可能有其他解释。只不过……既然是梦，也许他终于可以放纵一次？

闭上双眼，他伸出手，出乎意料的是，他仿佛真正感到了她的存在，不是虚空，不是幻象。你在想什么？他再一次自嘲地笑了笑，却不由自主地任凭手指合拢，把她的手握在掌心。

他听见自己说，Inye tye-méla，Irissë。

“你醒了？”

这个声音他是熟悉的，却没想到会在此时听到。睁开眼，久违的光亮刺痛了他的眼睛，他本能地皱起眉，在适应之后看到Ninqueil正在近处仔细注视他，容色中的疲惫清晰可辨。

“我……这是在驻地？”他问，试着坐起来。然而稍有动作，胸中便是一阵剧疼，像是有红热的烙铁触及神经，灼痛从一点迅速波及全身，他猝不及防，不禁呻吟了一声，不得不中止了努力。

“当心。”她轻抚他的额头，她的碰触带着舒适的凉意，无形中纾解了痛楚。“你是在驻地。你伤得很重，因为除了箭伤，箭上还有毒。”

失去知觉前发生的一切闪过脑海，他拼起记忆中的碎片，刹那间箭镞透胸而入的重击又鲜明起来。

“……Elemmakil？”

“他没有受伤，而你昏迷了整整三天三夜。”Ninqueil细心为他擦去了刚才尝试起身时泌出的冷汗，“这三天对你的副官来说一定极其漫长——还有Findekáno。他们都在自责，担心你会……”

“那不是他们的责任——”他开始说。她却微笑着摇了摇头：“你应该明白。”

他静了下来。

“还有，Lady Irissë来过了。”Ninqueil继续说，仿佛在讲述一个平常的事实，“你伤得太重，Findekáno于是决定派人通知她。而她接到消息就立刻动身，星夜兼程赶来。”

他望着她，不知不觉已经屏住了呼吸。而她神色从容，坦然回望：“你那时状况很差。她在你身边守了很久，拒绝离开哪怕一瞬。”

这么说，那不是幻觉？他见到的确实是她，在十几个季节更替之后？

“只是我不明白，她为什么突然间一定要走。如果她再多留一刻，本可以等到你醒来。”

他垂下双眼，呼吸间牵动伤处，在千丝万缕的刺痛之外竟有一点酸楚。

我明白。

她说，想要再见到我，去山脉那一边。

所以尽管他生死悬于一线的消息令她不顾一切匆匆赶来，她却在他脱离危险，即将苏醒之际匆匆离去。这就是她啊。这样的骄傲，这样的任性，又这样的执拗倔强，不肯妥协。

重新望向Ninqueil，他在她眼中发现了恍然与叹息。犹豫了一刻，他斟酌着措辞，不等开口，思路却被门口传来的另一个声音打断：

“Lady Irissë虽然离开了，她的随从里却有人坚持不肯服从命令，担着擅离职守的罪名留了下来。”

金发蓝眼的熟悉容颜出现在他视野里，眉宇间与Ninqueil一样写着疲惫，嘴角却挂着一贯开朗的笑颜。

“久违了，Ecthelion。我就说过，你我不会就那么‘永别’的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 根据《未完的传说》和《胡林的子女》，Morgoth在Fingolfin家族统治Hithlum期间，从来没能成功派遣奸细进入精灵王国窥探。
> 
> [2] Fëanor之灯在《未完的传说》和《胡林的子女》中均有提及。
> 
> [注] 本章中这场小规模战役正史资料中没有提及。


	10. The Feast of Reuniting

当大门守卫向他报告有信使从Mithrim来时，Ecthelion正在驻地的前院里，等着侍从牵来自己的白马。现在他已经不必亲自带领每天的例行巡查，但只要有机会，他仍然会去北境的原野上纵马驰骋，广阔的天地无形中抚慰着身心的双重疲惫，在呼啸的冷风中，凡世的负担仿佛也荡涤一空。

他曾以为这种疲惫不过是短暂的错觉，是日复一日的警醒、接连不断的战斗在他本非为此而生的灵魂上留下的痕迹。然而他错了。因为即便在当今国土初具规模、族人开始安居乐业的和平岁月里，这疲惫仍是不肯褪去，反而在不易察觉却确定无疑地增长，随着时光流逝愈发深重。

……汝等将日渐厌倦世界，宛如背负重担……

他犹在出神，卫士已经带来了Fingolfin的使者。“Anar síla lúmenn' omentielvo[1]。”来人主动说。这位使者显然出身贵族，虽然年龄与他相若，但待人接物透出的风度，远比他圆融成熟。

“Aiya Nolofinwë，aranion analta[2]。”他回过神来，得体地还了礼，“Essenya ná Ecthelion[3]。”

“Captain Ecthelion？”来人闻言，双眉微挑，“能见到传说中的常胜将领本人，不胜荣幸。我是Nolofinwë家族的Aranwë[4]。”

“您过奖了。”他谦道。Aranwë这个名字听起来并不陌生，他在记忆中搜寻，很快想起来人应是Fingolfin的妻子Anairë的亲族，也就是Fingon和Turgon的表亲。“Lord Aranwë，请稍事休息，我会立刻通知Findekáno殿下。”

Aranwë道了声谢，便随着卫士离开。而他吩咐侍从把马牵回马厩，预感全天的计划也许都要因此而调整了。

他在驻地南部Lalaith小溪[5]旁的锻造坊里找到了Fingon。从阳光明媚的室外踏进蒸汽弥漫的室内，他花了一点时间才让双眼适应了光照，于是发现Fingon正站在铁砧边凝神察看一柄刚刚完工的剑。剑锋寒光如水，平滑如镜的表面映出熔炉中跳动的火焰，光华隐隐流转。

“Ringlach[6]。”Fingon头也不抬地说。Hithlum的王子、Fingolfin家族的继承人、Noldor的王储、英勇的Fingon——这些头衔之下，似乎没多少人还记得他也是以巧艺著称的Noldor一员，因为Fëanor家族在这方面的声誉历来如日中天，无形中遮掩了旁人的光采。此时Fingolfin的长子身上还残留着钢铁、皮革和汗水混合的气息，沾着灰烬细屑的手指慢慢抚过剑刃，所过之处，金属中竟激起了明亮的波光，仿佛那剑在回应创造者的触碰。

Ringlach，“冷焰”。他望着那冰冷中透出炽热的剑锋，觉得这确实是与Fingon相配的名字，正如“寒星”Ringil之于Fingolfin本人。

Fingon检查完毕，满意地呼了口气，这才望向他：“怎么，Ecthelion？”

“殿下，至高王派来了信使。”他说，“Lord Aranwë。”

Fingon扬了扬眉，把剑小心地放回一边的工作台上，擦了擦手上的尘灰。“Aranwë？那我知道大约是什么事了。”Fingon解去厚重的皮围裙，脱下劳作的装束丢到一边，开始向门口走去，中途却遽然止步转身，而他在给对方让开去路后习惯地跟了上去，结果险些和Fingon撞个满怀。

不等他道歉，Fingon就摆手止住了他：“Ecthelion，我会做出一个也许令你为难的决定，你最好有所准备。”

当天傍晚，他便理解了Fingon语中所指。Aranwë带来了至高王的决定：在日月初升，Fingolfin家族与Finarfin家族返回中洲之后的第二十个太阳年，在Ered Wethrin山脉南麓、Ivrin群潭边，在湍急的Narog河发源的山泉附近，Noldor之王将要举办一次规模空前的盛宴聚会。Noldor王族人人都在受邀之列，此外Fingolfin还特地向Doriath和Falas派去了使者，给Elu Thingol和Círdan送去了请柬。

“请转告我父亲，他在Dor-lómin的子民一定会准时前往。”Fingon一边对Aranwë说，一边貌似不经意地扫了侍立在侧的他一眼，“Turukáno接到消息了吗？”

Aranwë摇了摇头：“Vinyamar将是我的下一站。”

而他几乎没有注意Fingon与Aranwë的交谈，因为他一心想着这个刚刚明晰起来的事实——Noldor王族都将参加的盛宴，在Ered Wethrin山脉南麓、Ivrin群潭边。

在山脉那一边。

有种奇特的感觉在胸中弥漫开来，呼吸也仿佛沾染了混合着甜蜜与酸楚的气息。她的音容笑貌在脑海中一一闪过，Túna山脚下她勒马居高临下的冷漠矜持，Tirion城中她初见他的花园流露的赞赏惊叹，Turgon的婚礼上她出乎意料接受他邀请时的淡淡窘迫，Mithrim湖畔的苍茫夜色中她寻求Fëanor众子的帮助却碰壁而归时的伤心愤怒，还有，同样是Mithrim湖畔，她读出他对她报复Celegorm的不以为然后的激动质问……那样多的回忆，快乐的，平和的，黯然的，忧伤的，点点滴滴，犹如蚌壳中埋藏的明珠——这是不是说，只要存在着美好，就必定伴随着伤痛？

他仿佛又回到了那个清晨，在无数次试探、猜测、挣扎、迷惑之后，他首次确定了她的心意。她爱我，他想，哪怕她始终没有说出口。否则她就不会要我跟她走，更不会在我受伤后那样惶急恐惧。可是即使她爱我，她仍然不肯妥协，只因为她是那样骄傲执拗，倔强任性——她确实不像Fingolfin家族的女儿，更像来自那个传承着火之魂魄的家族。

而我呢？他在心中微叹。难道我真的比她少固执半分？他与她之间的屏障，也许从来都不是那一道山脉。真正难以逾越的，永远都不是触碰得到的悬崖峭壁，而是捉摸不透的人心。

他爱她，却不能为她无条件地放弃自己的坚持。

然而此刻扪心自问，他自己的坚持又何尝不是一种任性？

“Ecthelion。”

惊觉有人在喊自己的名字，他抬起头，发现Fingon和Aranwë都看着自己。前者的目光中写着了然，而后者则在礼貌微笑之余，有掩饰不住的讶异。

一位常胜将领居然在至高王的使者面前走神，这大约很不寻常——他自嘲地想，向两位王族低下了头：“请原谅。”

他看不见Fingon的表情，却听得出这位王子语声中克制的笑意。

“你将作为我的随员之一前往。”

这是他第一次踏上Beleriand[7]的大地。

Ered Wethrin的崇山峻岭和Dorthonion松树覆盖的高原巍然矗立，挡住了北方的无情寒冷。一过Sirion河谷，眼前便呈现出一派与Hithlum一望无际的粗犷原野截然不同的风光。挺秀的阔叶树林，柔软的嫩绿草毯，灵动的清澈山泉，Beleriand果然名不虚传，秀丽旖旎，宛如画卷。

在穿过Sirion河谷时，他们遇上了Finarfin家族的四位王子。Finrod和Orodreth本来准备在Sirion岛等待从Dorthonion来的Angrod和Aegnor，不过他们得知Fingon即将率众到来，就临时变动了计划，把会合地点改在了Sirion大河西岸。

“Turukáno一个月前就去了盛会之地。”久别的寒暄过后，Finrod告诉Fingon。比起将近二十年前，Finarfin家族的长子几乎不见什么变化，俊雅高贵一如往昔。“因为他自称最擅长这类准备工作。”

事实证明，Turgon的自信绝非狂妄。一行人在约定的日子到达Ivrin群潭所在的谷地时，眼前的景象竟让人人都生出了错觉，仿佛时光倏忽之间倒流，大海彼岸Valinor的盛世在凡世的土地上得以重现。

在黯影山脉南麓、Narog河发源之处，瀑布从山中倾泻而下，冲刷出Ivrin的主潭。林木蓊郁的谷地中，青石灰岩垒成环抱水潭的石沿，一重重宴厅在潭边临水而建，洁白的立柱拱顶，亮银的花纹装点其间。厅中长桌成列，陈设精美，厅外则是一片繁花似锦。

Turgon亲自出迎，Nevrast之王神采飞扬一如往昔，与同胞兄长和几位堂兄弟见礼之后，便引着他们穿过了往来忙碌的人群。

“Nerwen从Doriath来，竟然比你们早到。”Turgon向Fingolfin家族的银蓝旗帜飘扬之处一指，然而那里不见Finarfin家族的金发公主，只有正和两位身着灰色服饰的Sindar精灵交谈的Fingolfin。“Menegroth的灰精灵之王没来赴宴，不过派来了使者——那两位一个是Beleriand最负盛名的诗人兼学者Daeron，另一个则是Doriath的狩猎队长、千里挑一的战士，‘重手’Mablung。”

闻言他不禁仔细看了看那两位灰精灵贵族，他们的外表与Noldor并无二致，惟一的区别就是流亡Noldor见过双树的无瑕光辉，眼中的光采也因而更加明亮。在他们身边还有一位精灵贵族，气质淡泊出尘，一头柔亮银发标志着Teleri一族的血统。他不知道此人的身份，不过却认出了那位陪同的王族——他曾在Dor-lómin见过一次的Aranwë。

就在这时，一阵骚动从谷口传来，他循声望去，只见Fëanor家族的旗帜迎风招展，风尘仆仆的红发王子迈着优雅的步伐走进了场地。喧嚷的人群暂时一静，然而所有的不安都在Fëanor的长子与Fingolfin的长子相视一笑、伸手互握之后烟消云散。

Noldor，Sindar，就连绿精灵也派来了使者，从遥远的七河之地Ossiriand赶来。欢声笑语中Mereth Aderthad的说法不胫而走，而Noldor之王的致辞把气氛推向了高潮：

“那么就让它成为Mereth Aderthad，重聚的盛宴。”

他手中端着一杯几乎没动过的红酒，混迹在人群中，看着来自不同地域、出身不同亲族的精灵从陌生变得熟稔，看着Noldor的三大家族终于冰释前嫌，携手同欢。夜色已经笼罩了大地，欢乐却丝毫没有降温。白天他注意到的银发精灵贵族与Fingolfin同席，此时他已听说，那正是Falas的海港之王Círdan。Maglor坐在Daeron旁边，偶尔打着手势，像是在探讨竖琴的指法；Fingon、Angrod、Aegnor和Mablung聚作一群，不时谈到热烈处，就有阵阵大笑爆发出来。Finrod和Orodreth都端着酒杯，听着Turgon滔滔不绝；Finduilas倚在临水的栏边，正向一位仪表堂堂的Noldor贵族青年羞涩微笑；Galadriel对Idril附耳低语，烛光中两位金发公主的剪影一般优雅高贵。

“Ecthelion。”

他闻声转身，看到Glorfindel不知何时出现在近旁的长桌边，一身金线刺绣的淡绿长袍，衬得一头金发愈发耀眼。

“你气色不错，”他的好友对他举杯致意，湛蓝的双眼中尽是笑意，“看来是彻底康复了？”

“我已经没事了，多谢关心。”他走过去，举杯回敬，两人的酒杯在空中相碰，发出了悦耳的清脆声响，深红的液体在晶莹的杯中旋转荡漾。“倒是你，回去后遭遇了不少不测吧。”

“啊，你知道？”Glorfindel立刻换上了一脸苦相，“当然有，而且数都数不完！除了被Turgon殿下叫去堂皇正大地训斥一顿，还有相当长一段时间，出门会撞到头，路上会绊到脚，例行报告十有八九不翼而飞，部下还经常收到自相矛盾的命令……最后我不得不找到尊敬的白公主殿下，半是恳求半是威胁地说，如果针对我个人的种种意外再不停止，我这个工程指挥的人身安全和心理健康就都得不到保障，也就只好建议Turgon殿下放弃修建Noldor之门的计划。”

这些令人发指的事，也就是她才做得出——他很没义气地忍俊不禁，不得不匆匆喝下大半杯红酒作为掩饰。然而同情之外，他没有忽略Glorfindel提到的新名词：“Noldor之门？”

“这个说来话长，”Glorfindel对他挤了挤眼，唇边浮上了一个意味深长的微笑，“不过概括起来是这样：我们不久前发现了一道连着地下暗河的裂谷，是从Nevrast通往Dor-lómin的捷径。”

他先是有些困惑，转念才领会这对自己有什么意义。放下酒杯，他抬头正视对面那双清澈的蓝眼，满怀诚恳地说：“谢谢，Glorfindel。有你作为朋友，是我的幸运。”

有一阵金发青年只是看着他，修长的手指转动着半满的杯子，嘴角仍然挂着先前的微笑。片刻，Glorfindel放下杯子，向后一靠：“诚心要感谢我的话，我的朋友，那就请照顾好你自己。迄今为止，你实在很不叫人省心，不管你的名声有多么可靠。”

“Glorfindel！”远处有人高呼。他与Glorfindel循声望去，只见Duilin正对这边挥手。认出金发青年旁边是他，Duilin顿时眼睛一亮，抬肘捅了捅秉承一贯习性，穿得珠光宝气，正在矜持浅笑的Egalmoth：“快看那是谁！这真是了不得的惊喜！”

“如果你还不清楚，那么我告诉你，这惊喜的结果就是大量的酒和防不胜防的促狭玩笑。”Glorfindel偏过头低声对他说，与此同时却挂上了一副惟恐天下不乱的笑颜，立刻收到了对面一片应和的欢呼。“唉，既然你觉得有我这个朋友是种幸运，我只好再为朋友两肋插刀一次——他们有我来应付，而你，拜托你向那边走几步，对，就是这样，绕过那个角落……明天见，Ecthelion。”

依着Glorfindel的指示，他不无疑惑地转过拐角，抬眼的瞬间，便再也无法移开视线。他寻觅许久的身影就这样毫无预兆地出现在视野中，Noldor的白公主，Aredhel Ar-Feiniel——他们这样称呼她，仿佛她的本名不足以述尽她的风采。纵然是这样规模的宴会、这样正式的场合，她仍然不肯盛装：一袭白衣素净如雪，全身上下只有一个亮银錾蓝的额环为饰，在一片鲜衣华服中突兀醒目，却丝毫不显寒酸单薄。

他侧身给两个执着水晶酒瓶的侍从让开去路，又走近了几步，于是看清她并不是独自一人。有人正与她交谈——确切地说，是正对她说着什么。仅仅一个背影，已经足够他判断出那人的身份——Eldar中罕见的红铜发色，堪称完美的挺拔身材，加上与生俱来的尊严傲气，结论只有一个：那是Fëanor家族的长子，如今统领东Beleriand全境的Maedhros。

“Turko不肯来，”在一片欢声笑语中，他久经训练的耳力也只捕捉得到红发王子的片言只字，“但他并非不想见你，至少我这样认为……”

他眉头一蹙，但短短一瞬的迟疑之后，他便恢复了常态，开始从容地向她走去。Maedhros还在说着什么，她在听，却心不在焉；她的目光越过Maedhros的肩头，漫无目的地掠过众人，不经意间扫过他的方向，然后，她的眼睛睁大了。

他对她微微一笑，他的目光锁定了她的，直到她颊上渐渐染了绯红。

Maedhros察觉了她的异状，转过身来向他一望，忍不住双眉一轩。迎着红发王子的锐利目光，他不动声色地行了无可挑剔的一礼，然后，他重又转向她，向她伸出手，语音温柔，却又不容拒绝：“Lady Irissë，我能否有幸请您移步？”

她起初没有出声，只是定定地望着他，就像从没见过眼前的人。然而蓦然间，她展颜一笑，向他迈了一步，把手放在他的掌心：“你当然有，Captain Ecthelion。”

仿佛是默契的安排，Fingon恰在此时端着两个酒杯出现在Maedhros身边，红发的王子从昔日的好友手中接过一杯酒，自我解嘲般摇了摇头，放任他们离去。他带着她穿过仍在欢庆的人群，一路远离盛宴的喧闹，不在乎旁人好奇或惊讶的目光，甚至忽略了Fingolfin本人的注视。外面的空气饱含夜晚宜人的凉意，宛如天籁的竖琴声隔水飘来，与之相和的是Noldor第一歌手的圆润嗓音。

他拉她在水边的岩石上坐下，一轮明月倒映在清澈见底的潭中，波光潋滟，竟让人一时恍惚，辨不清哪是水光，哪是月色。

水并不冷，白日的温暖似乎仍徜徉其中。他引着她的手在水中划过，所过之处竟然留下了一道散发着淡淡荧光的尾迹。见状她不禁惊叹出声，但他没看潭水，只是凝视着她的脸庞，他的手握着她的手，温柔却坚定。

“你说，想要再见到你，就来山脉这一边。”他轻声说，望着她轮廓分明的秀丽侧影。也许是红酒的作用，他感到周身的血流都加快了，暖意在胸中扩散，感觉也益发敏锐。微风吹过，几缕发丝在她脸颊边飘动，他不由得抬起手轻轻拨开她的黑发，在她的灰眼中，他见到了自己的倒影。

然后不知是谁在主动，他们之间的距离拉近了，直到红酒略带苦涩的醇香在唇齿间萦绕纠缠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Anar síla lúmenn' omentielvo：Quenya，意为“我们相遇的时刻阳光灿烂”，是两个初见者之间比较正式的问候。
> 
> [2] Aiya Nolofinwë，aranion analta：Quenya，意为“礼敬Nolofinwë，至高无上的王。”Ecthelion这样说是因为对方是Fingolfin派来的使者。
> 
> [3] Essenya ná Ecthelion：Quenya，意为“我的名字是Ecthelion。”需要注意的是，Ecthelion这个名字的来历一直有争议，此处放入Quenya对话，是从权的考虑。
> 
> [4] Aranwë不是我的原创人物，他是引领Tuor去往Gondolin的精灵Voronwë之父，而且由于Aranwë的名字有“高贵”、“有如王者”的含义，且Voronwë自称是属于Fingolfin家族，我便牵强地把他归进了Fingolfin的妻子Anairë一族。
> 
> [5] Lalaith小溪即是《胡林的子女》中提到的Nen Lalaith。根据《胡林的子女》中的说法，Fingon本人曾经骑马穿过横跨Nen Lalaith的桥梁，又因为打铁的作坊常常修在水边，所以这条小溪就被选中出现在故事中。
> 
> [6] Ringlach：意为Cold Flame，“冷焰”。Fingon佩剑的名字不是来自正史资料，而是借自Finch的优秀同人Under the Curse，特此致意。
> 
> [7] Beleriand严格说来是指Wethrin山脉-Dorthonion高地-Himring群山一线以南的地区。换句话说，“北方”和Beleriand是区分开来的，虽然有时Beleriand一词会被用来泛指蓝色山脉以西在愤怒之战后陆沉的土地。
> 
> [注] 我们就不要深究那种受到惊扰会发光的浮游生物是生活在淡水里还是咸水里吧……
> 
> Noldor之门的修建，应当是为了促进Hithlum和Nevrast两地的交流，绝不是仅仅为了方便两位主角来往……


	11. Path of Glory

等待是一种微妙的感觉。

就像亲手埋下一颗珍藏许久的种子，浇水，松土，憧憬，祈盼，精力和心血在日复一日的照看和守望中一点一滴流失，却在亲见幼芽那一抹嫩绿破土而出的瞬间奇迹般重新充实起来，那种宁定与满足，叫人相信先前的一切付出都是无怨无悔。

他站在利用凿自背后山崖的巨石建成的码头上，望着海天茫茫中渐渐清晰的白帆，胸中充满了纯粹的温暖。

海风一刻不息地掀动着黑发，他不得不把它松松扎成一束，以免被遮住视线。大海特有的咸腥气息无处不在，偶尔有鸥鸟的悠长鸣叫隐隐传来，给海浪周而复始的单调节律添上了活泼的变奏。波浪经年累月冲刷着临海的峭壁，淘出了深浅不一的拱洞与水湾，其中有些稍加修葺改造，就成了天然的船只泊靠之所。尽管Noldor不是精通航海的一族，但他们得到了海港之王Círdan的帮助，在沿海一带因地制宜，顺利建成了一系列港口，规模也许远远不及传说中南方的Brithombar和Eglarest，却也足够满足Noldor平常的需求了。

船终于进港，船上的水手与岸上的同族互相问候着，欢声笑语一时几乎盖过了海潮。他熟悉的人早已等在船头，不等缆绳全部绑好，就已轻盈地跳了下来。转眼间，他就不无窘迫地收到了一个轻吻——他对她旁若无人的亲密尚未达到习以为常的境界——而她注意到他颊上泛起的红潮，灰眸一转，若无其事地问：“想我吗？”

让他这个威名远扬的北境将领尴尬至斯，大概只有她做得到。若是Glorfindel，多半会坦然回敬一句“当然”，但他不是Glorfindel，所以只能无奈地在她戏谑的目光里微笑。好在她并没有一味欣赏他的窘态，莞尔的同时她环顾左右，眉尖一挑：“Findekáno不在吗？”

“Findekáno殿下前天动身去了泉边堡垒。”他告诉她。泉边堡垒Barad Eithel，是Fingolfin家族在黯影山脉东麓、Sirion大河发源之地修建的坚固堡垒，也是面向Ard-galen大草原的西方防线的中枢要塞。

“是吗？Aranwë还以为Findekáno在Dor-lómin。”她翘翘嘴角，“不过，反正我这位表兄的心思也全在新婚妻子身上，我看哪怕Findekáno亲自送他去Vinyamar，他也未必注意得到。”

他不能不笑出声来：“Lord Aranwë还好吗？”Aranwë在重聚的盛宴上与一位Círdan的亲族女子一见钟情，因而决定从Mithrim迁往Vinyamar，这已经是一段众所周知的佳话了[1]。

“他怎么会不好？”她斜觑了他一眼，“他又不像某些人那样固执。”

他懂得她在调侃什么。同样是在重聚的盛宴上确定了双方的心意，他却与Aranwë不同，没有前去与所爱相聚。Barad Eithel既已落成，Fingon不得不频繁来往于驻地和要塞之间，而当Fingon不在时，他身为Fingon麾下的得力将领，戍边防守的重任责无旁贷。他与她依旧是聚少离多，那道山脉尽管再也不是隔在心灵之间的障碍，却不幸仍是横在面前的现实难题。

她不时会乘船来Dor-lómin与他相见，这是最直接的途径，但他知道她其实是不喜欢海路的。仔细看着她的容颜，他突然意识到她的脸色比记忆中更苍白，心中蓦地一疼。为她掠开一绺挡住眼睛的黑发，他柔声问：“那你呢？航程可还顺利？”

她抬起头，看清他眼底的歉疚，不由得一怔；瞬间的安静之后，她看向一边，轻声笑了起来。“果然，短短一段航程，就害得我面无人色。”她夸张地撇了撇嘴，“看来得逼迫Glorfindel加快Noldor之门的工程进度才是。”

“不必你去逼迫，Glorfindel也不会消极怠工的，”他说，装作没有注意她方才的慌乱，“我们该走了。天黑前要回到驻地，还有相当一段路。”

她点了点头，随他离开了码头。走过一条碎石铺就的小径，他们上了一道阶梯，它开凿在天然的岩壁中，一直蜿蜒到山顶。港口渐渐从视野里消失，脚下只见潮水扑上崖底的光润黑礁，拍打着，泛出重重泡沫，退去后露出了星罗棋布的白沙浅滩。

他们在山崖另一面会合了备好坐骑等候的卫队，在傍晚时分回到了Dor-lómin的驻地。有Elemmakil的协理，驻地一切如常，她的住处已经安排妥当，晚餐也迅速摆上了餐桌——并不隆重，却很可口。

然而晚餐之后，她不肯听从建议去休息，执意要他陪着出去散步。他拗不过她，只好带她穿过自己的花园，沿着Lalaith小溪向南走去。天边一弯新月如钩，空气中混合了青草的芳香和水流的润泽，四野一片静谧，偶尔从远方传来慵懒的虫声和蛙声。

他们一路都没有开口。言语在此刻只是冗余，白日里时时绷紧的神经，这一刻终于渐渐放松，就像冬夜中篝火的暖意丝丝缕缕散入四肢百骸，平和而宁定，叫人心中别无所求。

他留意到了她微显不规则的呼吸。尽管她不肯承认，他却知道，这一天对她来说一定已经超乎寻常地漫长。看了看周围，他率先离开溪旁的小径，跳下岸边的石滩，然后向她伸出了手。她握住他的手，跟着一跃而下，随即惊喜于眼前的景色，发出了一声低呼。月色中，小溪泛着粼粼的波光欢快流淌，两岸的绿草披着一层光润的银辉，晶莹的水珠在草叶间闪闪发亮。

他们选了一块傍水的平整岩石坐了下来。良久，她深吸了口气。“没有海的味道。”她侧头对他微微一笑，“给我听听你的长笛。”

许多年后，他仍然记得恬淡月光下她的清丽容颜与如花笑靥。她白衣胜雪的身影犹如绽放在夜色中的Telpelossë，那样一种凌驾于红尘凡世之上的美，或许注定要在这片土地上凋零逝去，却每一分每一毫都镌刻在他的记忆中，永远鲜活清晰。

他在大地深处传来的第一波震动中醒来。

迅速起身，他扑到窗前，立时看到北方天际涌动着不祥的暗红。他匆忙披上外衣，拉开房门，与急步赶来的Elemmakil打了个照面。

“立刻集合。”他沉声说。命令即刻间传达下去，犹如一颗石子落入平静的水面，由近及远，呼喊声、脚步声、马嘶声、金属碰撞声从每一个角落里响起，驻地中火把星星点点地亮了起来，暗夜中往复来去，划出了一道道明亮的轨迹。

他径直回房，有条不紊地做起出发的准备。细麻织物紧贴肌肤的感觉，皮甲熟悉的气味，锁甲久违的重量。整理装备的双手稳定一如平常，头脑竟是丝毫不受外面的嘈杂影响，反而更加敏锐清醒。

这不是虚张声势，而是酝酿已久的突袭。

攻击若是自Angband而来，那么Ard-galen大草原三面都可能首当其冲：西面的Ered Wethrin山脉东麓，南面的Dorthonion高地，东面的Himring一线。Fingolfin和Fingon此时都在泉边堡垒，他们必定会率先迎战，他至少可以保证他们没有后顾之忧。

而且，他相信自己还能提供必要的后援。

“Ecthelion。”

抬起头，他看到她不知何时走了进来，周身上下收拾整齐，只有长发因为来不及仔细梳理而简单扎成了一束。令他吃惊的是，她穿着轻便的皮甲，背负弓箭，腰悬佩剑。“Irissë，你……”

“我的父兄都在前线，我当然不会留在这里。”她轻描淡写地说，走过来要帮他系紧锁甲。他及时捉住她的手腕，迫使她停手正视自己：“这不是任性的时候。你没有参加过战斗——”

“你凭什么说这是任性？Atarinya，Findekáno，你，Elemmakil，有谁是生来就参加过战斗的？”她头一扬，想要抽回手，目光咄咄逼人。

他把她的腕攥得更紧，同时攫住她倔强的注视：“Irissë，你认为你能给你的父兄带去多大帮助？你认为他们会希望看到你出现在战场上？”

“父亲怎样想我不知道，Findekáno他可没有资格指摘我什么。”她勾起嘴角，“Ninqueil总在他身边。”

“Findekáno殿下知道他在做什么。Ninqueil是经验丰富的战士，而你不是。”他说，“战场上，没有人付得起分心旁顾的代价。”

她先是一怔，然后猛地挣开了他，倒退了一步。“原来如此。”唇边浮起冰冷的笑意，她瞪着他，灰眸闪亮如火，“你怕我成为负担。”

“不是。”他轻声说，“只是，你哥哥做得到的，我做不到。”

她的怒气转成了迷惑，但他没有时间解释。深深望她一眼，他扬声喊道：“Elemmakil。”

房门应声而开，他的副官出现在门外，神色镇定，仿佛早已在此待命。

“我离开后，这里归你全权指挥。”他停了停，“Lady Irissë留在这里。”

Elemmakil听完，脸上掠过一丝错愕，目光在他与她之间迅速一扫，又望向他：您确定吗，Captain Ecthelion？

尽管没有说出口，但这是第一次，Elemmakil质疑了他的决定。然而他不为所动。每个人都有需要承担的责任，他有他的，Elemmakil亦然。

“我要带走一半骑兵，而在Findekáno殿下和我归来之前，任何Morgoth的爪牙都不能踏上这片土地。”

他很有把握，她不在集结的队伍中。事实上，她在目睹他把指挥权移交Elemmakil，得悉他要她留在Dor-lómin之后，只是一言不发地离去，再也不曾露面。也许她真的受了伤害，他想，却在黯然的同时也明白，这是一个不管重来多少次，自己都不会更改的决定。

Irissë，你哥哥做得到的，我做不到。纵使你跟Ninqueil一样久经考验，我仍然不愿也不能接受你去涉险。

看着你在我眼前流血，一次已经足够。

他在午夜之前率领三千名骑兵离开了Dor-lómin的驻地。他们的目标是黯影山脉东麓的Barad Eithel，那是在将近七十里格[2]开外。他知道这段距离即便对Valinor的骏马来说也是非同小可，因此没有命令队伍全速前进，而是保持恒定的中速，一刻不停地向北。夜色中，群山的轮廓如同匍匐的沉睡巨兽，重重丘陵的暗影在他们右侧绵延起伏。

凌晨时分，他们绕过了Mithrim群山的北端，开始向东方挺进。上万马蹄以稳定的节奏踏过大湖北岸的草原，如同滚滚的闷雷。黎明前的黑暗中，他们越过Hithlum的广阔原野，黯影山脉在眼前拔地而起，随着时间一分一秒流逝而愈发清晰高峻。

他们最终穿过山脉时，东方的天色已经泛白。前夜的烟尘给天空涂上了一层惨淡的色调，然而Barad Eithel在这一片灰暗中巍然屹立，从背面望去，巨石建成的雄浑堡垒每一寸都透着不可撼动的威严。

战火必定已经燃到了这里。他们的到来并未引起后门守卫的惊讶，他让白马放缓脚步穿过大门，门后那片足以容纳他带来的全部骑兵的开阔庭院里，到处可见尚未清理的血迹和散乱的铠甲武器。全副武装的精灵战士在场地中匆匆来去，空中弥漫着无形的紧张气氛，却并无一丝恐慌忙乱，这是每个人都对自己的任务胸有成竹时才会流露的镇定。

那么此地的战况还在控制之下，他想。跳下马背，他拦住一个卫士询问Fingon的所在，被告知Hithlum的王子就在城头。他传令让部下原地休整，之后按照指点，疾步上了堡垒正面俯瞰Ard-galen大草原的城墙，发现Fingon正向东南方眺望，Ninqueil的纤瘦身影挺立在侧。

“Dorthonion。”Hithlum的王子似乎立刻察觉了他的到来，“敌人在集中兵力攻击Angaráto和Aikanáro的领地。到目前为止，对Barad Eithel发起的几次进攻都是象征性的。”

他走到Fingon身侧，顺着那位王子的视线向Dorthonion望去。尽管已是日出时分，烟尘阴云却悬浮在半空中，太阳被遮挡在后，透着诡异的暗红，黯淡如同一抹干涸的血迹。尽管有着精灵的视力，他仍然不能穿透层层障碍看清Dorthonion的战况，然而倘若Fingon的判断是正确的，那么Finarfin家族两位年轻王子的境地就不难想像。“他们需要援助。”

“所以你来得正好，”Fingon转过身，灰眸骤然一亮，“我们这就出发，给这一切做个了断。”

从远处望去，Orcs大军就像黑色的潮水，一波波涌向Dorthonion郁郁葱葱的松林覆盖的山岗。Finarfin家族的金色旗帜犹在高地上飘扬，Angrod与Aegnor成功守住了他们的防线。占据着地利的Noldor向敌阵倾泻着无情的箭雨，那些丑恶的生物一排排倒下，露出的缺口却即刻被更多蜂拥而来的敌人填满。

不惜一切的疯狂。无所顾忌的残忍。

他又一次感到了那种冲动。血液中澎湃的愤怒与杀意。深入骨髓的憎恶与仇恨。握缰的手不由自主地松开，缓缓移上了剑柄；就连那伴他许久的武器也像是在急切地颤动，吐露着嗜血的渴望。

就在此时，一声短暂而洪亮的号角从阵线中央响起，得到这预定的信号，数千骑兵几乎同时止步。一时只有风声破空而来，眼前战场上的喊杀声突然显得如此遥远，耳中只余马匹偶尔的鼻息与银蓝旗帜迎风招展的轻响。

“我就知道。”

Fingon的声音并不高，却因周围的寂静而显得分外清晰。他转过头，发现Hithlum的王子正凝视着远方微笑，而顺着那双明亮灰眸注视的方向，他看到在如潮的敌人背后，Fëanor家族的彩色火焰旗帜赫然从东方的烟尘中耸现，张扬又桀骜。

“我就知道那家伙会不甘寂寞。”

号角声再次打破了寂静，这一次突兀而悠长。马蹄开始如雷般撼动大地，同一时刻，Maedhros进军的号角乘风而来，宛如一曲波澜壮阔的宏乐中宣告胜利的强音。

铁锤与铁砧。

Morgoth的大军就这样在Fingolfin家族与Fëanor家族的夹击下彻底溃败，黑暗魔君的尝试，只成就了Noldor荣耀之战的辉煌。

清越嘹亮的号角从泉边堡垒的厚重城墙上响起，留守的卫士在礼敬班师凯旋的至高王。冷风中，Fingolfin家族银蓝双色的旗帜猎猎招展，尽显王者威仪。

直到这时，他才意识到自己有多累。铠甲下汗湿的衣物摩擦着皮肤，阵阵作痛；握缰的手不再灵活，就连胯下那匹来自Valinor的白马，步伐也露出了疲态。

人与马都迫切需要休整，他知道。然而肉体也许可以轻易恢复，头脑却做不到。此前他一直把她的身影刻意排除在考虑之外，因为她不属于那些时刻，一次次挥砍、劈刺，一次次杀戮、溅血，那些出生入死的时刻，有他来承受就已足够。

所以他选择独自离去，把她留在身后。

然而她可理解他的苦心？她可明白他的担忧？

他在心中叹了口气，不禁黯然了。

“那是谁？”

至高王的声音把他唤回了现实。抬起头，他看到Barad Eithel的大门缓缓敞开，一骑疾驰而出，径直迎向归来的大军。然而到了近前，那个一身素白的骑手反而停了下来，一言不发，只盯着王旗所在。

她的父兄所在。以及他的所在。

是Fingon先回过了神：“Atarinya，那是Irissë。”

他没听到至高王开口，但即刻感到了锐利的注视。微一踌躇，他催马越众而出，马蹄每一次落地都在有效地缩短他与她之间的距离，他却感觉这段路程好似没有尽头。待他终于勒马止步，他们的目光在半空中相接，彼此都是一顿。她深灰的明眸中反射着清晨的阳光，隐隐如火光跳动。

“你回来了。”

她明显在克制着情绪，至于那情绪是愤怒还是别的什么，他暂时不能分辨，也无暇分辨——短短两天，她眉宇间的憔悴竟已清晰可见。一团温热的气息不受控制地自胸中升起，却在喉间哽住，令他无法答言。

沉默着，他跳下了马背。在马上停留太久，疲劳的肉体起初甚至不能适应脚踏实地的感觉，但他强迫自己站稳，抬头迎上她居高临下的凝视，然后向她伸出了手。

她低头望着他，有一刻时间也仿佛停滞下来。然而在他读懂她的眼神之前，他手上已是一紧，下一时刻她的双臂绕过他的颈间，全不在意他身上还沾染着血与火的残迹。紧紧拥抱他，她附在他耳边说：“我很高兴你回来。”

依然无法开口，他只拥紧她，浑然不觉背后众人的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《未完的传说》中提到，带领Tuor前往Gondolin的精灵Voronwë提到自己是Aranwë之子，生于Nevrast，母亲是Círdan的亲族。
> 
> [2] 从Dor-lómin到Barad Eithel的路程是根据《胡林子女的故事》估计出来的。胡林说，从他的家到Brethil森林“直线距离三十里格”。我假定Fingon当年的驻地离胡林的家很近，因此从那里到Mithrim山脉北端的直线距离大约是三十里格，从Mithrim山脉北端到Barad Eithel的直线距离又是另外三十里格。一里格约为5.556公里，60里格就是340公里左右，考虑到真正走起来可能需要绕开丘陵地带，因此不得不走一点远路，我取了大约400公里的距离。根据现代赛马的纪录，赛马时速正常可达60公里，100公里也不少见（但我认为这是短距离纪录），据此我做了大胆的猜想：假定那些来自Valinor的骏马及其后裔都相当于现代顶尖的良马，于是长距离（trot）时速亦可达到100公里，而冲锋（gallop，charge）时速可以按比例取到160公里。这样从Ecthelion所在的地方到Barad Eithel，骑兵大约需要四到五个小时：两个半小时到达Mithrim山脉北端，两个半小时到达黯影山脉。
> 
> [注] 根据《未完的传说》，Noldor在北境沿海确实修建了一系列规模不大的港口。
> 
> Elemmakil并不是在质疑把Aredhel留在后方的决定。他质疑，是因为他认为自己无法约束Aredhel。


	12. Path of Love – 1

“Lord Ecthelion。”她站在泉边堡垒的坚实城墙上，低头向他一笑。

不久前结束的大战，Fingolfin家族能大获全胜，他功不可没。Dagor Aglareb的辉煌战绩，令Noldor燃起了空前的信心和希望，也令他赢得了非同一般的嘉奖——象征荣耀和权力的地位改变。

因此她这时把“Lord”这个词说得格外清楚，固然是在祝贺，但也不无调侃：这一类尊称，她习以为常，因为她生来就是Fingolfin家族的女儿、Finwë家族的公主，自然拥有Noldor王族的尊荣地位；他却与她不同，他来自一个与王室贵族毫无关联的平凡家庭，本来安于默默无闻，甘心让花园和音乐占据了自己的全部生活，直到那次仿佛冥冥中注定的相遇。

“Lady Irissë。”他抬头报以微笑，缓步上了阶梯，来到她身边。前夜一场大雨过后，晨曦中碧空如洗，放眼望去，辽阔的Ard-galen草原绿意盎然，绵延直到东方地平线的尽头，先前的战乱不见一点痕迹。大风吹来，她未曾结起的闪亮黑发迎风飘飞，一绺绺时而纠缠，时而分离。

“你好像并不兴奋，莫非是不满意这项嘉奖？”见他若有所思，她半开玩笑地问。

“当然不是。”他回过神，认真地答，“我铭感于心。不过，这确实不是我的初衷。”

从Fingolfin家族的普通卫士到威名远扬的西线将领，他见证了笼罩Valinor的黑暗，远离了蒙福之地的光辉，在冰与雪的寒冷荒原上挣扎跋涉过，在血与火的残酷战场上出生入死过，如今的地位可谓来之不易。但归根结底，是她改变了他的命运。他选择把安定恬淡、宁静平和的过往抛在身后，选择用照料花园，演奏长笛的手执起长剑，是因为爱。一个人如果像他这样，走上这条流亡放逐之路，不是因为对广阔天地的向往，不是因为对所谓自由的追求，不是因为开拓统治的欲望，不是因为复仇夺宝的重誓，那么有没有尊贵的头衔，有没有显赫的声名，又有什么区别？

她讶然扫了他一眼：“我以为——”然而话到中途，她突然顿住，一笑回过头去。而他也没有追问她为什么欲言又止，因为他来找她，是为了更重要的事：“Irissë，你离开Dor-lómin时，Elemmakil——”

“胜利的消息想必已经传到了Dor-lómin，”她语气轻松地打断了他，“你的副官可以放心了。”

“你知道我不是问这个。”他耐心地说，“我吩咐过，你留在驻地。”

“你真以为Elemmakil阻止得了我？”她低声笑了起来，“他倒是尝试了，公平地说，你的副官和你很有几分相像，只是，他比你想像的更明智。”

她的说法，与Fingon听他解释后的反应惊人地一致。当着Fingolfin的面，Fingon并没多说，但回到Barad Eithel后便把他找来查问，一刻也没有拖延。当时Fingon和他一样疲惫不堪，态度却因焦虑与怒气而咄咄逼人：“你真以为Elemmakil阻止得了她？我该说你不了解Irissë，还是不了解你自己的部下？”

回想起当时Elemmakil的质疑，他不得不承认自己的决定很可能是一厢情愿。且不提她的个性注定她不会轻易接受任何约束，单单是她为了达到目的会使出的手段就令人防不胜防，何况她身为王族，本就有着常人所不能及的权力和自由，她若一意孤行，Elemmakil根本无力限制。

难道，他其实保证不了她的安全？

这样的担忧并不是第一次闪过脑海，但却从来不曾像此刻一样残酷而现实。刹那间她染血的身影闪过眼前，他仿佛又回到了那片火光照亮的屠场，种种不堪回首的记忆瞬间闪过脑海，几乎令他乱了方寸。定了定神，他温和却坚定地拉过她，迫使她转过身来；而她略带讶异地看着他，唇角笑意犹存：“怎么？”

“我希望你答应我，下一次——如果真有下一次——不要再这样任性。”

她的笑意淡去了。

“当我战斗的时候，我希望能告诉自己，你身处安全之地。”

周围蓦然一静，几乎听得到各自的心跳与呼吸。然而片刻之后，她微扬起头，浅浅一笑：“我做不到。”

她眸中的颜色犹如酝酿着风暴的天空。

“除非你能答应我，你绝不会遭遇任何不测，总能回到我身边。”

他又一次做了那个梦。

头顶的天空微微泛蓝，清澈而澄净，丝丝缕缕的色彩在四周变幻纠结，缓缓回旋。时间与空间在这里仿佛失去了意义，他在这个奇异的世界里信步漫游，一切都似乎舒适而惬意。然而头脑深处仍然有所保留，心底有隐隐的不安在滋长，就像这一派祥和只是表象，之下潜藏着未知的危机。

黑暗骤然降临。

它不像虚无缥缈的抽象存在，更像有形有质的沉重实体，如海啸般汹涌而来，他来不及反应就被当头吞没，裹挟而去。他想要挣扎，却动不得分毫；他想要叫喊，却发不出声音。黑暗愈发浓稠，挤压着每一寸肌肤，侵袭着每一分知觉。呼吸逐渐变得困难，意识也开始模糊消逝。

耳边传来低语，喑哑而魅惑：就这样等待，就这样沉溺……倘若挣扎反抗注定徒劳无功，何不就此随波逐流……

没有预兆，她的身影出现在无边无际的黑暗里，白衣赫然染了大团大团的鲜血，洇晕开来犹如怒放的花朵。

他猛地坐起身，心跳得好似脱缰的野马，喘得就像溺水的人重见天日。睡意无影无踪，他按了按额头，指尖所触，不出所料都是冰冷的黏腻。起身下床，他扯下汗湿的上衣扔到一边，冷风透窗而入，属于夜晚的凉意扑面而来，清新异常，他全身一抖，顿时清醒多了。

时间刚过午夜，一弯冷月还在天顶徜徉。从狭长的窗子望出去，白日中绿得鲜明的草原蒙上了一片银灰，如同星光下起伏的波浪。城墙上每隔一段距离便有灯火闪动，那是哨兵在站岗。

他换了干净的衣服，披上斗篷离开了房间。穿过Barad Eithel的宽敞走廊，他沿着岩石砌就的重重阶梯拾级而下，久经训练的双脚踏过粗糙坚实的地面，悄然无声。他有意取道城垛投下的阴影，避开了巡逻的卫士，因为他想寻找一个不起眼的角落来安静独处；不过当他找到这样一个地方时，却发现已经有人捷足先登了。

夜风掀动了绣着亮银星辰的深蓝斗篷，带起洁白裙裾的一角拂过沉寂的石墙，有一刻他以为自己认出了那是谁，不假思索地伸出手想要拥她入怀；但不等他触及她的肩头，她就似是察觉了他的接近，遽然回过了头。

看清了她的容颜，他急忙缩回手连退两步，同时感到一股热潮在脸上扩散开去。

Fingon的传令官与他目光一触，了然一笑：“睡不着吗，Ecthelion？”

他窘得说不出话，只能点了点头。这样的Ninqueil，他是第一次见到。她一身朴素的白衣，惟一的饰物是一条挂着白宝石的银项链，并没有足以让人屏息侧目的出众美貌，却通身透着理性的从容淡定——那是一种可以解除戒备、赢得信任的力量。

他本想再次道歉，然后就礼貌地告退；然而恰在此时一阵风吹过，她黑发微动，颈间露出了一抹血痕。只一瞥，他就作出了判断：是箭伤，多半是流矢所致。伤口显然及时得到了妥善处理，恢复得很好，几近愈合；可是那道血痕正在致命之处，只要再深入半分，她此刻怕是就不能站在他面前。那道殷红犹如一个惊心动魄的标记，描画着生与死的界线。

他抛开了前一刻的尴尬。“Findekáno殿下——”他想问她Fingon是否知情，而她不等他说完，就一笑捋了捋长发：“我希望他不要注意到。”

她抬手时，指间有什么一闪。他循着那点稍纵即逝的光亮看去，只见她纤长的手指上多了一枚精致的银戒。

沉默一瞬，他抬起眼，真诚地说：“祝福你们。”

她没有羞涩局促，更没有忸怩作态：“谢谢。”

他一定是被接二连三的意外分散了注意力，才没发觉有人走近。当语声从背后咫尺开外响起时，他霍然转身，几乎惊跳起来。

“看来，Eldar的天赋预见也未必靠得住啊。”Hithlum的王子小心地端着两杯红酒走来，银灰常服外没穿斗篷，金线编结的黑发垂在肩头。随着步伐起伏，杯中的深红酒液也荡漾着，在恬淡的月色里泛着朦胧的银光。“你看我就没预见到你会在这里。”

在刚发现认错了人的时候，他就该想到的。他之所以会犯错，那件绣有王族星辰纹章的斗篷“功”不可没。现在看来，他关于“王族”的判断并没有错，只是没想到它其实属于另一位王族。

“Ecthelion，我要是知道，就会多拿一杯酒。”这样说着，Fingon走到Ninqueil身边，先把一杯酒交到她手里，然后转过身，把另一杯递向他，“在这里找到合适的酒可真不容易，不过Barad Eithel也的确不是修建来订婚用的。”

“殿下，我不能……”他觉得先前的窘迫又回来了，这次变本加厉。他这个不速之客，已经妨碍了对面的两人分享一个意义特殊的时刻，如果再占去一份他们本该分享的红酒，那就简直是厚颜得无可救药了。

“别推辞了。”像是读出了他的想法，Fingon笑出了声，“要说分享，最有资格分享这种时刻的，难道不就是朋友？”

不容他分说，水晶杯就塞到了他手中。Fingon回头面对一直微笑旁观的Ninqueil，握起了她执着酒杯的手。而他悄然退开几步，望着那两个靠近的人影，欣慰之外油然生出了由衷的羡慕。

第二天他醒得很迟。窗子里透进来的阳光已经不是清晨的明媚，而更接近晌午的炽烈；半个房间都充盈着金黄的温暖光晕，几粒尘埃在空中缓缓起舞。坐起身，他注意到桌上多出的空杯和丢在地下的汗湿上衣，这才记起前夜的种种。

他不出声地微笑了，胸中却有一点淡淡的酸楚。房中那道光与影的界线此刻正落在床尾，在他的注视下，随着分分秒秒的流逝，缓慢却执着地向这边推移。

Ninqueil，其实是与他颇为相似的吧。

把以往的生活决然抛弃给过去，选择一条也许违背心底渴求的路毅然前行，这一切的一切，只为可以站在那个人身边……让爱取代了理智，让爱引导了方向。

可这真是正确的吗？

抑或是，正确与否，在那种压倒性的情感之前本来就没有意义？

她颈上那道伤痕又一次闪过眼前，他只觉得心中郁结莫名。他理解她的决定，因为换了他自己，做法只怕也不会有什么区别。然而正是因为理解，他才不能轻易释怀。他看着她，就像在旁观另一个自我，这样的认知，着实令他心惊。

她有没有得到她想要的？她会不会永远过着这种寻常女子不会选择的生活，随时准备去追随所爱出生入死？而Fingon呢？他又怎能容许所爱涉险，明知任何不幸都可能危及生命？

叩门声就在这时传来，他从沉思中惊醒，提高声音问道：“谁？”

“你说呢，Ecthelion阁下？”

前一刻的郁结烟消云散，他忍不住微笑了。匆匆应着“稍等”，他跳下床，先迅速整理了一遍房间，才为她打开了门。她好整以暇地走进来，笑意盈盈。

“看来地位的改变还是有影响的，至少从前就没见你起来这么晚过。”她戏谑，不经意地环顾四周，立刻注意到了桌上的空杯，不禁眉尖一扬，“Barad Eithel还有这样的储备？”

“我以前也不知道，这是Findekáno殿下找到的。”他答道。

“Findekáno无缘无故怎么会去找酒？”她皱起眉，先是不解，接着恍然大悟，“这么说他们其实是昨天订婚的？Findekáno那个家伙，竟然先让你知道，直等到今天才告诉父亲和我。”

“那是昨天深夜，所以Findekáno殿下才没能及时……”他不假思索地说，然后发现她挑起了眉，饶有趣味地望着他：“原来如此，可你怎么知道？”

果然是牵一发而动全身，他哭笑不得地想，不得不细细向她解释了来龙去脉。而她听完，沉默片刻，没头没脑地冒出了一句：“离Ninqueil远些。”

他一怔，等明白她言下何意，不免有种大笑的冲动，然而一想到前夜自己差点犯下的错误，又没了这样做的底气。她把他的反应全都看在眼里，嘴角不由得向下一撇：“怎么，很难做到吗？”

他叹了口气：“Irissë，你明知道Ninqueil和你哥哥……”

“我不管她，我在说你。”她赌气般打断了他，“再说，既然你也知道她和Findekáno订了婚，离她远些又有什么不好……”

她的语声渐渐低落下去，因为他只是静静凝视她，眼神清亮而坦诚。仿佛承受不住他的视线，她看向了一边，脸颊浮上了一抹微红。

不知为何，Ninqueil颈间那道几乎致命的伤痕闪过了脑海。他情不自禁地揽她入怀，仿佛她是世间无价的珍宝。

容许所爱涉险，我仍然不知道你哥哥怎能做到。

我只知道，我做不到。

傍晚时分，他来到了Barad Eithel雄浑要塞背后的开阔场地，从Dor-lómin来的骑兵部队就驻扎在那里。明天一早他们就要出发返回，他身为将领，理当确认一切准备就绪。

原本广大的场地因为接纳了额外的三千名骑兵而显得分外忙碌拥挤，然而比起战时的紧张，此刻这里的气氛堪称异常轻松。身着Fingolfin家族服色的精灵战士多数都在忙碌，擦拭铠甲，清理武器，照顾马匹。他在场地里穿行，不时有人认出他，放下手中的工作向他行礼，而他微笑着回礼，偶尔还会与他们寒暄几句。

当他来到大门前的时候，落日已经西斜。金红的余晖正对着贯穿黯影山脉的隘口投射进来，给Barad Eithel的厚重后墙涂上了一层鲜亮的色泽。

“Ecthelion。”

闻声回头，他惊异地发现唤他的正是他们的至高王本人。Fingolfin正牵着坐骑Rochallor步入大门，夕阳中人与马仿佛凸现的浮雕。急忙转过身，他低下头恭敬地行了一礼：“Aranya。”

Fingolfin摆了摆手：“你不介意跟我走一段路？”

“当然不。”他答道，走过去从Fingolfin手中接过了马缰。Noldor之王并没有立刻开口，也没有刻意避开人群；而他也只是默默跟在至高王身后半步之处。虽然平日里他与Fingolfin几乎没有直接接触，当面交谈的次数更是屈指可数，但光是这样有限的了解已经足够使他明白：这位公认睿智的君王此刻找到他，绝不是无缘无故。

“胜利总是激动人心。”Fingolfin看着来往的战士，“然而我们这次只是暂时取胜罢了——Thangorodrim仍然屹立，Angband仍然坚固。”

“您说得是。”他点了点头，“敌人的根基尚未动摇，我们不能掉以轻心。”

“我预感，我们还会经历更多战事。”抬起头，Fingolfin朝北方天际望去。他看不到至高王的表情，却听得出那平静的语气只是表象。“只要魔影犹存，这片土地就不可能得到真正的和平。但要推翻魔影……”

语犹未尽，Fingolfin突然话锋一转：“Ecthelion，你当初是为了什么离开Tirion？”

这个突兀的问题令他措手不及，一时竟无法开口。这当然不是说他的动机有什么不可告人之处，恰恰相反，他的动机太简单也太明确，反而愈发难以出口——他怎能对她的父亲说，自己当初不假思索地做出如此重大的一个决定，只是单纯因为想要追随她到天涯海角？

他的迟疑令Fingolfin停住了脚步。Noldor之王有着与长子如出一辙的眼睛，灰眸锐利明亮犹如冰凌；然而在凝视他片刻之后，那一贯的沉稳冷静仿佛裂开了一道缝隙，透出了些许忧伤：

“我只有Irissë一个女儿。你若爱她，情愿与她结下一生一世的誓约，那么我要你承诺：保护她远离一切危险，尽你所能让她幸福快乐。”


	13. Path of Love – 2

你若爱她，情愿与她结下一生一世的誓约……

仰面躺在长可及膝的绿草中，深浅不一的草叶在视野两侧疏朗地交错，如同森林拔地而起，直指天空。天空是一片澄净的蓝，凝视得久了，距离竟像是失去了意义，那灵动深远的色彩无孔不入般滴滴渗落，叫人不由得想要合上双眼，就此沉迷。不时有飞鸟一掠而过，羽翼拍动之后却没有留下任何痕迹。

……保护她远离一切危险，尽你所能让她幸福快乐。

手上传来若即若离的碰触，他敏捷地一拈，细看时却只见一朵洁白的蒲公英在指间微微颤动。凝视它一瞬，他微微一笑，松开手让那伞状的绒团自由乘风而去。

留恋地深吸了口气，他一边起身拂去沾在衣襟上的尘土草茎，一边呼唤还在悠闲享用青草的白马过来身边。是回去的时候了。出发时尚在东方的如火骄阳已经移到了头顶，正毫无保留地把光与热向这片凡世的大地倾泻。这样别无所求的安宁于他其实是一种奢侈，他能容许自己放纵的时间也只有这么多。

他离驻地还远，就注意到Elemmakil等在大门前。这不寻常，他想，不禁眉头一皱。他的副官有能力处理绝大多数突发状况，何况还有Fingon在。然而紧接着他便意识到，Elemmakil并不是独自一人。一个颀长的人影在Elemmakil身边悠然而立，金线镶边的斗篷在北境的大风中飞扬，颜色鲜亮犹如春日的嫩叶。

“Glorfindel！”

他惊喜交集地喊道，立刻催促白马加快了步伐。仿佛听到了他的声音，那个有着一头灿烂金发的精灵向这边望来；即使隔着这样的距离，他仍然相信自己没有错过那双湛蓝眼眸中的笑意。

他到得门口，一下马就大步上前，结结实实地给了好整以暇的朋友一个拥抱：“久违了，Glorfindel。”

“从重聚的盛宴到现在，的确是久违了啊，Ecthelion。”纵使流逝的岁月当真是种日复一日加深的重荷，它在Glorfindel身上也丝毫不见效力。金发的青年嘴角微翘，似笑非笑，连那种懒散的优雅都与昔日如出一辙：“或者，叫你‘Ecthelion阁下’更合适？”

对这样的戏谑他早有准备，因此这时也只是不动声色：“那么我也只能叫你‘Glorfindel阁下’才公平——如果我得到的消息没错，我眼前的，可是Nevrast金花家族的领主本人。”

“有没有人告诉你，你越来越难对付了？”瞬间的无语之后，Glorfindel夸张地哀叹一声，语调立刻平添了几分怅惘，满腔怀旧意味几可乱真，“真是今非昔比啊。要知道，当年你的纯朴可是卫队里人人叹服。”

回想起初入卫队的那段日子，他也不由得微笑了：“是啊，我还记得有一次我告诉Salgant，我认为Glorfindel是一个人能期望的最好的朋友，结果好像把他吓得不轻。”

不管他是无心还是有意，事实都是两人的第二轮交锋再次宣告不分胜负。Glorfindel挑起眉，露出一副“果然不可同日而语”的表情上上下下打量着他，他泰然处之一刻，还是忍不住轻笑出声，而几乎与此同时，他的好友也绽开了一贯的灿烂笑颜。

“言归正传，我来是因为有好消息。”等到笑声止歇，Glorfindel正色道，眼中却笑意不减，“我是来向Fingon殿下报告，从Nevrast到Dor-lómin的Noldor之门竣工了。”长出一口气，如今已是领主的金发青年作如释重负状，却不忘对他意味深长地眨了眨眼，“这一天不只是你，另一个人大概也盼了很久吧？”

这一次他只能微笑，因为Glorfindel成功抓住了他的弱点——如果那也算是弱点的话。长久以来，她的身影早已不知不觉与他的命运纠缠结绕，不可或分；此刻只是想到她，他心中便是一暖，仿佛春日的阳光亲吻冰封已久的大地，牵挂与思念一旦萌动，便一发不可收拾。

自从荣耀之战后她回去Nevrast，转眼间已经又是一年时光。在那片传说中依山傍海、气候宜人的土地上，她还好吗？她是在Belegaer大海边的洁白沙滩上散步，还是在群鸟之湖外围的原野上策马驰骋？

“你和我们这位公主，究竟有什么打算？”Glorfindel貌似不经意地问。

闻言，他回过神，垂下眼淡淡一笑：“Noldor之门既然建成，我大概可以厚颜去做第一批受益的旅人。”

“我的朋友，我不是在问现在，而是将来。”

他捕捉到了Glorfindel语中的些许异样。抬起头，他望进好友的蓝眼，等待进一步的解释；然而出乎意料的是，Glorfindel不知为何迅速避开了他的视线，随即若无其事地一笑：“知道么？Lord Aranwë不久前有了一个儿子。”

他怔怔地盯了Glorfindel一刻，才能再开口。“是吗？那真是值得庆祝。”他由衷地说，胸中油然升起了一种难以言传的欣慰。一个孩子。一个刚刚诞生的孩子。诞生在Noldor流亡的尽头。诞生在这片凡世的土地。

“名字都取好了，叫做Voronwë。”Glorfindel嘴角一勾，有意拖长了声调，“人家都在期望儿子‘坚定刚毅’了，你还对‘将来’毫无概念，真是差距啊差距。”

一股热潮即刻升上脸颊，他以为自己懂了Glorfindel先前异样的缘由，哭笑不得之余只有无奈摇头，表示投降。金发的领主见状，终于大笑起来，笑声在北境的寒风中分外清亮。

Glorfindel此行一反以往的来去匆匆，轻松自在地逗留了不少日子。根据他本人的说法，这是一项旷日持久的工程告一段落之后的“合理嘉奖”。然而这位金花领主不幸也不习惯无所事事，于是在慨叹过自己是“天生劳碌命”，并征得了Fingon的同意后，巡查Hithlum北境的骑兵部队中多出了一个身影。在Fingolfin家族清一色的银蓝服饰当中，那一抹鲜绿分外醒目。

“就不能不那么张扬？”与好友并辔而骑，他颇为无奈地摇了摇头；Glorfindel却是理直气壮：“有什么区别？在敌人眼里，Noldor就是Noldor，不管穿着什么颜色。”

“也不管长了什么发色？”他忍不住半开玩笑地反问。众所周知，Vanyar一族的金发会在暗处发出微光，因此夜间行动中Glorfindel总比旁人烦恼更多。然而不等Glorfindel回敬，他们便不约而同中止了交谈，抬头向前方望去。负责侦查的先遣小队正在急急返回，当先的骑手正是Elemmakil。迷惑、厌恶、焦虑、恐惧，如此种种取代了一贯的稳重沉着，他的副官此刻竟是只能以“一反常态”来形容。

见此情状，他立刻抬起了手。见到这约定的信号，全队几乎在同一时刻勒马止步，原野上整齐排开了一道钻石形的阵线。四下里气氛为之一肃，寂静中除了似乎永无休止的风声，只余侦查小队接近的马蹄声响。

Elemmakil在他面前停了下来，欲言又止，握缰的手犹在颤抖。他注意到这点，心中一沉，眼神却愈发沉静，而Elemmakil被他看着，深呼吸了几次，渐渐重拾了自控：“阁下，那边的情形……您恐怕得亲自过目。”

他轻轻颔首，示意Elemmakil带路。待得他的副官表示领命，拨转马头，他才与Glorfindel交换了一个眼色。金发的领主亦是神色镇定，蓝眸中的笑意却已敛去。

——你觉得是什么？

——不知道，但能让Elemmakil这样，事态绝非等闲。

命令即刻传达下去，众多马蹄重新开始踏过茂盛长草，然而这一次节奏分明，起落如一。北境的凛冽寒风直扑上脸颊，此刻却没有人在意，就连胯下的骏马也只是全神贯注地奔驰，鼻息无声。

不过顷刻工夫，他们便绕过了前方那一道山丘。毫无预兆，他指间一紧，白马遽然止步；然而此举并不显得突兀，因为几乎是与此同时，Glorfindel也停了下来，其余骑兵亦然。

“……星辰之后啊。”

瞬间的死寂之后，不知是谁轻声说。Elemmakil的一反常态得到了解释，在场的虽然全是身经百战的战士，面对此景也不由得遍体生寒。支离破碎的肢体，流淌一地的内脏，半凝半流的血液。这分明是个残酷的屠场，而屠场上的牺牲，正是他们同出一源的亲族。

他在马背上端坐，人像是化作了石雕。

那些残肢碎尸上，齿痕宛然。受害者先是被活活撕裂，随后便被生啖活嚼。

他显然不是惟一一个注意到这个细节的。身后传来压抑的呛咳，终于还是有人忍耐不住，扭过头呕吐出来。

然而他保持了沉默。他挽过马缰，跳下马背，径直向那片狼藉迈开了脚步，似乎丝毫不受如斯惨状影响，一举一动都镇定如常。Glorfindel的声音在背后响起，他充耳不闻，脚下不见半点迟疑。

风中的寒意像是加重了，丝丝冷彻骨髓。血腥的气息扑上鼻端，起初若有若无，却随着他前行而益发浓烈。一步步踏过混合了鲜血的泥泞，他在每一具惨不忍睹的尸体边驻足凝视，纵然胸中如火在烧，神色却平静如水。

直到他发现自己望进了一双早已失去神采，却固执圆睁的眼睛。

“Ecthelion！”

还是Glorfindel的声音，这次近在咫尺，可他依然没有回应。俯下身，他伸手轻轻拂过那张沾满血污的脸庞，为那个不知名的精灵合上了双眼。深蓝的披风因这动作从肩头滑下，垂落地面，立时染了斑斑血迹。

然而他恍若不觉。直起身，他只是低头望向自己的手，刚刚沾上的血早已冷却，却像是有着灼人的温度，自指间迅速蔓延开去。

“Ecthelion！多想无益。”一抹纯金点缀的鲜绿闯入视野，掩去了点点暗红，紧接着Glorfindel便坚决地拉开了他的手腕，“何况，这并不是你的责任。”

“责任……敌人……”

呓语声就在这时从附近传来，他全身一震，和Glorfindel同时循声望去，只见一个衣衫褴褛的人影正从几具堆叠的尸体下挣扎着坐起。尽管凌乱纠结的长发覆盖了半边面孔，周身血迹污秽，他却即刻判断出，那是他的族人无疑，且来自Fëanor家族辖下——虽是沙哑含糊，那种特殊的口音他却绝不会听错。

“有人还活着！”放开他的手腕，Glorfindel回头向骑兵们喊道，而他疾步上前，刚来得及揽住那个因脱力而倒卧下去的身躯。

直到太阳移过天顶，他们才安葬了全部死者。罹难的都是Sindar，他们在Lómin山脉的群岭间与世无争地安居许久，却一朝惨遭飞来横祸。那个九死一生的幸存者在接受了紧急处置之后，就被Elemmakil率领一小队人马以最快速度送回了大本营。他和Glorfindel到傍晚时分才回到驻地，很快得知伤者因为救治及时，已经没有大碍，身体虚弱但神志清醒，正接受Fingon的询问。

与他想像中不同，那个自称Rog的精灵完全没有萎靡颓唐之色。即便伤痕累累、形销骨立，那双Noldor的灰眼中依旧不失锋芒傲气。Rog不会是他的真名，他想。这个名字太简单也太普通，与他的气质并不相配。

“是我连累了他们。”他和Glorfindel到时，Rog正对Fingon说，“我从Angband的矿井中逃了出来，被Orcs追猎了一路，精疲力竭时被他们发现收留。他们甚至不得不为我破例，使用被禁止的语言。”

Fingon眉头一皱：“什么被禁止的语言？”

Rog没有立即回答，目光却离开了Fingolfin家族的长子，在他和Glorfindel脸上略一逡巡。他被这样一看，胸中突然有了一种莫名的惴惴，仿佛有一只无形的手攥起了五脏，叫人无法顺畅呼吸。

“这么说你们还不知道。”慢慢地，Rog露出了一个半含嘲弄的微笑，眸中色彩却褪淡下去，如同灰烬，“他们的王禁止了Noldor的语言，因为‘说那语言的，与杀亲者无异。’”

他不记得接下来发生了什么。记忆像是模糊了，只余一幕幕黑与白的剪影，破碎而不连贯。他只记得，当他如梦初醒，茫然四顾，已是置身在亲手培育的花丛中，熟悉的清淡香气萦绕鼻端，盛放的花朵却白得耀眼，看久了只觉得微微晕眩。

Telpelossë，他想，然而马上意识到，这是从此不能自由提起的名字。那些早已铭刻于心的字词音节，如今竟已成为禁忌。

**说那语言的，与杀亲者无异。**

胸中猛地一疼，这样激愤的字句，竟胜过最锋利的刀剑，瞬间剜开层层岁月的沉淀，直抵深埋心底那些此生最不忍回顾的记忆。血。空气中弥漫着血的气息，视野中全是血的色调。毫无生气的肢体在染血的码头上横陈，孤寂沉默的白船在泛红的海水中起伏。天鹅港。Alqualondë。多年不曾出口的音节清晰依旧，鲜明而残忍，一如昨日。

**杀亲者。**

对，他正是杀亲者的一员。他曾在那个血腥的屠场上挥剑，他的手沾染着清洗不去的鲜血。

**……说那语言的，与杀亲者无异。**

出神片刻，他抬起双手，移到眼前细细审视。那是一双乐手的手，十指修长，灵活敏捷；那也是一双战士的手，稳定沉着，精准无情。

很奇怪吗？长笛与长剑，切换竟能如此轻易。

他涩然一笑，慢慢合拢了手指。夕阳正在西下，余晖中肌肤泛着微微的红……正是血的颜色。恍惚中，指间传来似曾相识的触感，黏腻、浓稠，却又冰冷，冷入骨髓。

“我的手跟你的一样红，Ecthelion。”

身边传来熟悉的语声，貌似轻描淡写，实则重若千钧。

“无论何时用心审视，那血迹都在。”

如同一个深入灵魂的烙印。无法逃避。无法忘却。

“殿下，”沉默一瞬，他轻声问，“您当初是为了什么离开Tirion？”

风已止歇，然而周围的温度像是骤然降低了，直抵冰点。一刻难捱的静默之后，他以为Fingon不会作答，Hithlum的王子却开了口：

“不管我最初是因为什么离开，在天鹅港之后，那都不再重要。”

当年我选择离去，是为了此生无悔。

“开拓疆土、建功立业，不再在我考虑之内。”

如今无悔已成奢望，我选择停留，但求此生无憾。

此生无憾。心中仿佛受了重重一击，他不由得抬起头，却看到Fingon正在凝视远方，灰眸中映着落日。

“那一天，我看到Irissë出现在泉边堡垒的大门前，我就知道迟早要做这个决定。”稍停，Fingon又说，这次缓和了声调，“Ecthelion，我要你明天和Glorfindel一起启程，送Rog去Nevrast。但愿Beleriand的和平治愈他的创伤。”

他点了点头。

“之后，你不必再回Dor-lómin。在Vinyamar，Turukáno必定可以善用你的才能。”

这话Fingon说得平淡，他听在耳中却无异于海啸雷鸣。震惊之下，他说不出话，只是紧盯着Fingon，几乎怀疑这位自己追随已久的王子在开玩笑；然而四目相对，他却不得不相信这是事实。Hithlum的王子眼中闪着决心已定的光采，同样的眼神，他曾经见过——就在Fingon孤身出发前往Thangorodrim之前。

“殿下，”他强自镇定着问，“为什么？”

Fingon仅仅一笑：“问你自己。”

他再一次哑口无言，因为他不能拒绝真实。

……在乍一听闻的刹那，他的心底，难道没有隐隐的释然？

离去的选择，竟是如此充满诱惑。

不，这绝不是说他厌恶现在的生活。他既然做出了选择，便不畏惧相应的责任，更不畏惧必要的牺牲。然而没有人比他自己更清楚，不管他身为将领是多么冷静果断，身为战士又是多么出类拔萃，在他内心深处始终存有一个向往着平静生活的角落，那里没有杀戮，没有悲伤，没有离别，有的只是爱恋、花园、音乐，与此相比，骄傲、荣耀、地位，皆是空谈虚妄。

那是与生俱来的天性，他可以理智抗拒，却不能假作无视。

“记得么？”Fingon抬眼望向北方天际那一抹阴影，“我说过，让你的手选择执剑，是我们身为王族的失败。”

他记得。他也记得，他当时是怎样反驳了Fingolfin家族的长子。那是他自己的选择啊。反叛。流亡。染血。判决。没有人要求，没有人强迫。然而他是否曾经为此后悔？一切若能重来，他又会作何选择？

“我尊重你的选择，却不放弃我的看法。”Fingon继续说，“Ecthelion，世界在改变。Noldor已经重新联合，Angband正被合围遏制。我不怀疑你的选择，因为我知道你的选择是出于理智。然而现在我已经不能心安理得地留你在此，因为我也知道你的选择不是顺遂本心。”

说到这里，Fingolfin的长子再次与他四目相对，他读出了对方的未竟之言。

更何况，Irissë爱你；而你也了解她那不顾一切的任性。我不愿看到你为责任、忠诚甚至友情而选择这样一条危险的道路，而我惟一的妹妹坚持要在这条路上与你同行。所以，请去Turukáno那里，远离战事，哪怕只是暂时。

“这个交给你。”

手中一沉，他低下头，看清那是什么，不禁动容：“不！殿下，这我不能接受！”

“为什么？”Fingon双眉一轩。

“这是Ringlach，是您自己的剑！”

“不错，而且它是一柄好剑。”Fingon点了点头，目光不无留恋地扫过钻石为饰、亮银为錾的深蓝剑鞘，语声却是洒脱坦然，“所以我才希望你收下。Ecthelion，如果有朝一日再有需要，我希望你用它来守护你想要守护的一切。”

他默然注视着Noldor的王储亲手打造的长剑，略一犹豫，终于伸手握住了剑柄。剑一寸寸出鞘，寒光流泻而出，冷冽明澈，于光华流转中又隐隐透着灼热炽烈，正如其名——Ringlach，“冷焰”。

凝视锋刃一瞬，他深吸一口气，还剑入鞘。

“现在，我放纵我的心意，选择离去。”

一生中第二次，他在Fingolfin家族的长子面前单膝跪了下来。

“然而他日您有所需，我必定会到您身边。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 关于Fingon的剑Ringlach的来龙去脉，见第二部第九章，在此再次向Finch致意！此处我任性地安排Fingon把这柄剑给了Ecthelion，纯粹是情节需要……


	14. End of the Road

远山如黛，近海如绸。

仿佛只在弹指之间，北境的粗犷风光便已淡入记忆。似曾相识的崇山峻岭如今绵延在一望无际的白沙碧水之侧，竟是平添了几分灵秀细腻。

“那便是Taras；若是从海上来，远远就能看见它的峰顶。”

在Glorfindel指点下，他顺着山势走向望去，发现远方丘陵的尽头一直伸入海中，形成了一处壮观的绿色海岬，而在海岬之上有座暗色的高峰巍然屹立，睥睨着重重礁岩白浪。

“那也是Vinyamar的所在。”

经此提醒，他再凝神细看，果然在Taras临海的山肩上辨出了鳞次栉比的厅堂。“Vinyamar。”他轻声重复道，不由得深吸了口气——身在这开阔的海天之间，眼界与心胸似乎都自然而然地拓展开去。

从他向Fingon辞行之日算起，这已经是第十五天了。一行人除了Glorfindel来时带的随从，还加上了他、Rog，以及Elemmakil——他的副官在得知他的决定后，执意要随他离去。“大人，我想我终于认识到了自己的极限。”当时Elemmakil如是说。他联想到这位属下自从救出Rog后的反常消沉，终究没有劝阻，只是拍了拍对方的肩，默许了这个请求。

他们走得不快；这固然是为了照顾尚在恢复中的Rog，却也是为了给几位久居北境的Noldor留出足够时间去欣赏沿途的南国风光。虽然Glorfindel经常开玩笑说“旁人也就罢了，你肯定是归心似箭”，但他每次都只是不置一词地笑笑——不管他的好友相信与否，事实就是：他发觉去往Vinyamar的每一步都令他更加惴惴，仿佛前方等待他的是种空前的未知。

是因为，就要再见到她了吧。

而这一次相见之后，不会再有分离。

“Glorfindel，你从来没提它有这样的规模。”

站在Vinyamar的外门前，他满怀敬畏地仰望眼前的恢宏建筑，惊奇之外只余感叹。这些年来，北境的Fingolfin和Fingon忙于修筑要塞、抵御大敌，Turgon却在Nevrast平空建起了一座城市。城的主体是天然的岩石，在他眼中显得稚拙而朴实，绝无Tirion那般游离在岁月长河之外的永恒与精致；然而它经年累月屹立在山与海的交界，日晒雨淋、霜打风吹的痕迹反而给它增添了磅礴的气势——那是惟有凡世中才能体会的沧桑。

“反正大家都说‘百闻不如一见’，我也就乐得省了麻烦。”Glorfindel无辜地摊手，“不过我倒不介意充当导游。这边走，王宫在上一层。”

通向王宫的阶梯亦是石料铺就，宽阔平整，足够十余人并肩而行。“其实这些工程都要归功于我们的熟人——外门、台阶、王宫，都是Penlod和Penlos的设计；而装饰——”

他循着Glorfindel的手势一看，只见宝石雕刻比比皆是，不由得想起了那位总是周身珠光宝气的旧日同僚：“是Egalmoth吧。”

“再猜猜Duilin都有什么评价。”Glorfindel嘴角一翘，而他早已忍俊不禁，因为他不但可以想像Duilin拧着眉头满脸挑剔的神情，而且可以想像那两人的对话——“太花哨，没品味！”“没品味的是你，完全不懂欣赏。”“要是没人能欣赏，没品味的当然就是你！”“你又怎么知道没人欣赏？”……自从他认识Duilin和Egalmoth以来，他们就是这样，不论何时混到一处，类似的争论都永无休止。

“想必你也知道，他们现在都是领主了——若不是刚好都身负要务出行在外，你今天休想这么容易就全身而退。”

短暂的无语之后，他展颜一笑：“没什么。这一次，他们可以等待，因为我有足够的时间。”

在阶梯的尽头，透过另一道雄伟的门楣，他望见了一座以洁白巨柱支撑的大厅。他正猜测那是不是Turgon的议事大厅，一个熟悉的嗓音已经从高处传来：“花了这么多年才作出一个决定，该说你是深思熟虑，还是优柔寡断？”

尽管那语气中不无调侃，他和Glorfindel却同时肃然俯首；因为立于台阶顶端的，赫然是Nevrast的王。

“Ecthelion，欢迎来到Vinyamar。”

正式的见礼寒暄之后，Turgon摒退了包括Glorfindel在内的众人。

“事有不巧，Irissë前几天带着Itaril去了Linaewen。”拿起水晶瓶，Turgon先给自己倒了杯酒，又倒出一杯递给他，“你知道她的脾气，任何一个地方留得久了都会厌倦。不过我已经派人去告诉她你来了。”

他急忙欠身接过：“有劳了。”

“不必谢我。事关惟一的妹妹，我还能怎么办？”Turgon转动着手里的酒杯，半开玩笑地道，“只是，Findekáno居然没有事先通知我你要来——我是不是可以揣测他觉得很没面子？毕竟要你来Nevrast这件事，我早就跟他建议过。”

这让他迷惑了：“您是指……”

“这么说他没有对你提起。”见到他的反应，Turgon有一瞬的沉默，“你记得，在我离开Dor-lómin的前夜，Findekáno叫你去见他。”

他记得。然而长久以来，他一直以为自己那次是碰巧目睹了Fingolfin家族两位王子的争执，争执的起因他虽然不尽了解，却也不是全无概念，于是下意识地把它归类为“最好忘记”，埋进了记忆深处。

“您当时似乎提到……”他没有说下去，而Turgon洞悉了他的犹豫，不禁自嘲地一笑：“不错，我是那样说过。”

水晶的酒杯与大理石的桌面相触，发出叮的一声轻响。Turgon坐直了身体，即刻冷了眼神：“我自问不算心胸狭窄，然而有些可能性……还是超出了容忍的底线。”

他在心底一叹，避开了Turgon的视线，既是出于臣属对君王的礼节，也是出于对那份深重伤痛的尊重。如果换了是我，他想，如果我在Helcaraxë的严酷冰原上失去了他所失去的一切，我也做不到心无芥蒂。

“所以我索性建议Findekáno，想靠你来把Irissë留在我们身边。”

乍听这话，他没懂其中的含义。待到反应过来，他忍不住攥紧了冰冷的酒杯，直至指节发白。张开嘴，他想要发问，话到唇边却无法出口。

“不要误会，这不是Findekáno遣你来此的真正打算。”仿佛读出了他的疑问，Turgon又自嘲地笑了，“他那时就不赞成我的建议，现在自然更加不会。他的原话，我不妨告诉你——‘Ecthelion是我的朋友，我不能利用他的心意。’如果不是确信你和Irissë是两厢情愿，他决不会作出这个决定。你看，我的哥哥……为人实在比我更正派啊。”

深吸了口气，他强令自己镇定，却怎样也遏止不住种种念头纷至沓来。他是该愤怒，还是该释然？是该后知后觉地对当年Fingon的袒护心存感激，还是该后知后觉地对当年Turgon的筹划心存怨怼？抑或，他其实应该庆幸，因为这一刻Turgon的坦率？

“Ecthelion，很抱歉把你当作谋略中的棋子。”

仍是王者的嗓音，听来依然理智；然而理智与冷酷，是否只有一线之隔？

他沉默良久，终于抬起头，正视自己如今理当奉献忠诚的对象：“吾王，我接受您的歉意。我相信您明白，没有人情愿被当作棋子。”

他语声里的疏离与直率似乎并不在Turgon意料之外。Fingolfin的次子只是不动声色地迎上了他的目光，许久才淡淡一笑。

“……也许我们某种意义上全都是棋子。”不等他思考此言何意，Turgon已经长身而起，“只是现在我宁愿相信，我们都不是。”

出了大厅，他沿着来时的阶梯缓步而下，路过开阔的前庭时不觉停下了脚步。西沉的落日正挂在天际，如同一团金红的火焰，在无边的海面上播下了粼粼波光。

不，他对自己说，我并不指望捕捉到彼岸的影子，哪怕一丝一毫。Valar将把Valinor对你们关闭。何况那里的一切，在当年选择踏上这条路时，就已注定化作遥不可及的过去。

可是此时他只是伫立在一刻不息的海风中，久久不愿移开目光。

“很美，不是吗？”

他回过头，发现出声的是一位Sindar姑娘。她有着Eldar中最常见的闪亮黑发，一袭淡绿衣裙显得她身形纤秀，宛如挺拔的幼树。然而真正引起他注意的是她的嗓音。那是歌手的嗓音，柔和不掩清亮，泠然如珠玉相碰。

“的确很美。”他点了点头，难掩语气中淡淡的怅惘。过去的已经过去，失落的永远不能找回。身为Eldar，遗忘乃是永世不得的奢侈。

“您是属于Noldor吧？”她走到他身边，顺着他的视线望向万顷波涛，“您有见证过无瑕光明的眼睛。”

“我是，”他又点了点头，温和地笑笑，“幸会，我是Ecthelion。”

她听了他的名字，并没有依着惯例介绍自己，而是微蹙起眉，眼中先升起一丝迷惑，又迅速转成了惊讶：“您就是那位Lord Ecthelion？”

他保持着微笑，第三次点了点头。而她下意识地退了一步，却又发觉此举似有无礼之嫌，脸上不禁一红：“对不起，我只是有些意外。传说中威震北境的将领，似乎不该像您这样温文尔雅。”

“旁人也这样说过。”他注意到她的紧张，于是用上了安抚的语气，“那么您是……”

“我当初是怎么说的？你果然不拿剑也一样可以吓人。”

他们同时回头，只见金花家族的领主懒洋洋地倚在不远的石栏边，嘴角噙笑：“Ecthelion，这是Lindeth[1]，来自Nevrast的绿树家族。”

微妙的气氛似乎随Glorfindel的出现一扫而空，名为Lindeth的姑娘很快就恢复了常态，聊了几句便告退了。他们站在原地目送她离去，等到那个苗条的背影消失在王宫的石门后，Glorfindel才转向他，开口时居然用了语重心长的腔调：“Ecthelion，你要知道有句话叫做‘瓜田李下’……”

他一怔之下，哭笑不得：“就因为我和她说了几句话？”

Glorfindel看了他半晌，摇了摇头。“重要的可不是你怎么想啊……算了。即使不是今天，你以后也肯定会经常见到她的——她是Lady Aeriel[2]的侍女。”注意到他眼中的疑问，金发的领主补充了一句，“Lady Aeriel就是Lord Aranwë的妻子。”

尽人皆知，Aranwë的妻子是Círdan的亲族，那么她的侍女是Sindar也不奇怪。“她有很美的嗓音。”他实事求是地说。Glorfindel对此倒是没有异议：“那是自然，Sindar本来就是擅长歌唱的一族。你还没见过她哥哥Legolas吧？那是本地公认的第一歌手，为此绿树家族的领主Galdor一直自豪得不得了——绿树家族是Nevrast人数最多的家族，成员几乎都是Sindar。Galdor本人去了海港，不日就将返回。你和他多半合得来，他参加过Noldor没回中洲以前那场Morgoth与Eldar的大战，说来可是比你更名副其实的勇将。”

听得出Glorfindel有意加重了“名副其实”四字的语气，他微笑之余，只有无奈摇头。

入夜，他却发现全无睡意。白日的一幕幕仍在脑海中徜徉，他辗转反侧良久，最后还是披衣而起。为他安排的临时住所就在王宫之侧，因此出得门来，眼前呈现的便是风平浪静的宽广海面。空气中处处透着海的气息，久浸其中，就连粗砺的山石也现出了几分润泽。

他在Vinyamar的重重石阶上信步而行，起初漫无目的，却在转过一片山岩后听到了隐约的歌声。海的呼吸中，那音色清亮柔婉，竟让人不知不觉屏息。

> 有一个词被亵渎太多  
我不会再来亵渎  
有一种感受被鄙薄太过  
你亦不会再来鄙薄。  
有一种希望太似绝望；  
何须再加提防！  
而你的怜悯至为珍贵，  
无人可以并论。……

他不由得循声而去，在面向大海的崖边发现了那位心无旁骛的歌者。那是Lindeth，白日里与他短暂交谈过的Sindar少女。此时她换了珠灰的衣裙，月光中，那种色彩显得分外柔和。

> ……这颗心对你的仰慕之情，  
连上天也不会拒绝。  
犹如飞蛾扑向星星，  
又如黑夜追求黎明。[3]

“这是你作的歌？”等余韵渐渐没入涛声，他问。她这才惊觉有人在侧，认出是他，就更加局促：“Lord Ecthelion。”

“你的歌声很美。”他说，示意她不必多礼。她道了声谢，脸颊微红：“大人，它的作者不是我，而是Doriath的Daeron。”

“执着，却又伤感。”Doriath的Daeron，名满Beleriand的诗人兼学者。回想起来，他在重聚的盛宴上曾与那位灰精灵有过一面之缘。

“因为他爱她，”她略一迟疑，“而且从来没有得到她的回应。”

这却是他不知道的。他印象中的Daeron，仅限于Ivrin潭边与Maglor切磋技艺的卓越琴手，却不知他原来有着心仪的女子，而且居然不受她的青睐。

“这样的心情，你们Noldor是不是永远不会出口？”

她问得堪称唐突，而他与她清澈的目光一触，不免有些窘迫，因为那正是他心中所想——换作是Noldor，这样的诗文只怕永远都不会公诸于世。

“不过如果仰慕的人像Lady Lúthien一般特别，那么承认心意也会容易一些吧。”

他笑了笑，不置一词，因为她提到的那位公主，他除了高贵出身以外了解不多——他所知的仅限于她是Doriath之王Thingol与Melian the Maia的女儿，传说中Ilúvatar的儿女中最美的一人。然而她是什么人，又有什么重要？须知在倾慕者眼中，被爱慕的对象总是特别的。

“他们说，您当年之所以离开不朽之地，全是为了Lady Aredhel。”她突然说，却没有看他，“如今您果然又为了她离开Dor-lómin来此……您一定非常爱她。”

讶异于她的直接，他感到一股热潮升上脸颊，但仍是坦然承认了：“不错，我爱她。”

他当然爱她。如果Eldar的歌谣传说都不是虚言，如果那样的情感在这世上真正存在，那么只有这个词可以形容他对她的心意。

她沉默下来。

涛声在远方带着催眠的节奏起伏，宁静本来似乎可以无限持续下去，却意外地被一个声音打破：“似乎我来得不巧；但愿没有打扰你们。”

他闻声一僵，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。慢慢地，他回过头，只见月光下赫然立着一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影，白衣如雪，银饰如星。

他霍然转身，再也无暇旁顾。世界在他眼中仿佛缩减成了一个人，而这个人披着Nevrast的夜色，迎风而立，浅笑盈盈。

久经血与火考验的反应彻底失去了效力，他怔怔望着她走上前来，一举一动都清晰异常，自己却像被施了魔法一样伫立原地。当她已在他怀里，她的唇贴在他唇上，他刹那间惊觉她的碰触透着与外表不相匹配的灼热，好似暗夜中骤然燃起的火种，又似平空击下的闪电，唤醒了心底潜藏许久、连自己也不甚了解的渴望。头脑中一片空白，心跳加快了，呼吸也急促起来，她的气息似乎盈满了每一分每一寸空间，四面八方都是她的存在。几乎是本能，他拥紧了她，忽然宁愿时间就此停止。

当年Fëanor王子所言，终究被证明是正确的吧？

路途也许遥远又艰苦，但结局却必然不会令人失望——因为在这条路的尽头，他们穿过悲伤找到的不仅仅是自由，还有幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Lindeth：意为Singing Maiden，是我的原创人物——Gondolin的Legolas正史资料里都是没提过有妹妹的。
> 
> [2] Aeriel：这可以说是个半原创人物，因为正史资料中并没有记载Voronwë之母、Aranwë之妻的名字。
> 
> [3] 这两段歌词都是摘自英国诗人雪莱的诗《致》，我硬是把它张冠李戴到Daeron头上了，诸位读者明鉴，千万不要被误导！在此我向原诗作者与译者致歉。
> 
> [注] Turgon提到的事件，发生在第二部第七章。


	15. Mirror and Image

相聚而不必担心别离，大约是世上最美好的感受之一。

“快点。”她头也不回地唤他，赤脚踏过洁白的沙滩，在身后留下了一行浅浅的足印。与往日不同，她没有系起长发，而是任它披散着，乌黑发亮的秀发微微成卷，犹如湿润的新鲜海藻。

“风暴就要来了。”他紧赶了几步好跟上她，脚趾间有细腻的白沙滑过，沙地表层还残留着白日骄阳炙烤的灼烫，深处却是纯粹的温暖，每一次落脚都叫人情不自禁生出些许眷恋。

“所以才要快，否则你我都要变成落汤鸡。”海天相接处有浓云聚拢，堪堪正要吞噬西沉的落日。她的声音被渐渐强劲起来的海风吹得模糊了几许，衬着半空中鸥鸟的长声鸣叫，竟有种说不出的和谐。转过几处礁石，她离开了沙滩，前方有座山崖突兀伸入海中，形成了一处小小的海岬。

她在屹立了无数岁月的悬崖峭壁间驾轻就熟地穿行，素白裙裾迎风飘飞，更显得那些岩石黝黑而冷硬。

他们爬到山腰时，风暴的前锋到了。仿佛是眨眼间，阳光便消失在重重云层之后，海风也暂时止息，目力所及只见海天一色，灰茫茫没有尽头。她察觉了周围的变化，加快了步伐，他虽然还是紧跟着她，但靠着这段日子在Nevrast积累的经验，已经做出了可靠的判断：“来不及了。”

话音未落，第一滴雨就落了下来。

似乎只是一瞬，天地间便平添了一道无边无际的水帘。稍一闪神，他已半身湿透，如果不是她及时拉他奔过风化的岩石间最后几级石阶，他只怕当真逃脱不了被淋成落汤鸡的命运。

小径尽头原来是个隐蔽的岩洞。乍从光亮进入幽暗，他来不及调整双眼适应，她的身影便成了最醒目的标识。亦步亦趋地尾随着她，他转过了几处拐角，眼前全无预兆就是一亮。他定神望去，顿时怔住了。

狭窄曲折的岩洞在这里豁然开朗，出口正对着海面。疾风挟着浓云暴雨迎面扑来，却只能深入洞口五六尺的距离，不甘地腾起了一团团湿润的雾气。雨的清淡和海的腥咸充盈了鼻端，抬眼望去，他能清楚看见闪电在远方漆黑的云底蜿蜒。

“这个地方是我找到的。”她放开他的手，走到风雨刚刚能及的地方，微微仰起了脸庞。一滴雨水就在这时挂上了她的长睫，闪闪发亮。“不过除了Itaril，我没带别人来过。”

原来这就是为什么她不早不晚，偏偏坚持在风暴将至的时候拉他出门。望着她扬起的下颌那美好却又透着几分倔强的弧度，他想微笑，又想叹息。这究竟是幸运，还是不幸？经历了他们经历的一切，她仍然奇迹般保持着初见时的心性，这一路不管是颠沛流离还是生离死别，到头来都没把隐藏在她冷傲外表下的火焰削弱半分。

可是，当年深深吸引他的，不正是这样拒绝妥协、不肯屈服的火焰？

在他这面镜中，她的影，便是扎根于中洲大地的Telpelossë，即便时过境迁，那份骨子里他此生都无法企及的桀骜不羁，却永远不减。

一阵大风吹来，雨雾又向岩洞中推进了半分。迎着扑面而来的水汽，她只是眯起了双眼，一任发肤渐渐濡湿，直到他过来牵起她的手，她才恋恋不舍地退开。出了风雨所及的范围，他们选了个舒适干爽的地方席地而坐，他让她倚在自己肩头，她的心跳隔着层层衣衫传来，稳定又鲜活。

他们一同凝视着仍在不屈不挠扑进岩洞的雨帘，天地间仿佛只剩了风声和雨声，以及彼此。

“等我们离去，不知谁会是这里的下一个访客。”良久，她在他耳边这样说。

他无言地把她揽得更近，却被她这句话触动，心思转向了那项他到了不久Turgon便郑重告知的秘密计划。那几位外出的领主去了北方深山中一处不为人知的谷地，在那里，他们正率众修建一座新城。一旦落成，Nevrast的新兴王国就将废弃，Turgon辖下无论Noldor还是Sindar，都将迁往那处隐匿之地。

“虽然临海是Turukáno求之不得的，但Vinyamar从来都不是他理想中的地方。”她因为鼻尖陷在他肩头的衣衫里，语声显得有些含糊，倒多了几分少见的慵懒，“而Findaráto中意的石窟宫殿，就是前不久刚完工的Nargothrond，也不能说符合我这个哥哥的喜好。Itaril和我都相信，他真正想要的是一座建在山顶的白城，精致、不朽——就像当年的Tirion。”

Tirion。为什么这样简单的音节，偏偏有着说不清道不明的魔力？哪怕只是默念，思绪也会不由自主延展开去，徒劳地想要逾越Valar的判决设下的重重屏障，触及那片远在大海彼岸的土地。

……因为它对他们来说，是故乡。

当年他们选择决绝离去，曾经以为可以就这么割舍那座Túna山顶的洁白城市；然而如今在征途的尽头，他们涉过血与泪、生与死，回头时却发现那仍是夜半梦萦的向往。

“你的兄长从来都有他的考虑。”他轻声说，“何况你也知道，这并不是他一个人心血来潮的决定。”那是众水之王Ulmo借梦境指引的去处，而Fingolfin家族对Valar从不曾轻慢蔑视。

“也不是每个人都有他这样怀旧的心思。”她笑了笑，“你在Findekáno那里，想必听说过Maitimo他们的消息？东Beleriand……从地图上看，可是相当广阔的一片土地。”

“Maedhros殿下选中了一个叫做Himring的地方建造要塞。”他照实答道，感到她呼出的气息就吹拂在耳边。外面疾风骤雨，此处他却惟觉宁静温暖。“归属他们的区域，确实比Hithlum和Nevrast加起来还大。”

“总有一天我会去看看。”

她说得随意，他却知道她不是玩笑。心中一沉，他不由得生出了警觉，转头想要看清她的神色。而她察觉了他的注视，反而仰起了头，嘴角噙笑：“Atarinya和Findekáno不愿让我卷入战事，这也罢了；但如果连属于我们Noldor的疆土也不许我去见识，未免说不过去。”

“这是你的父兄对你的爱护。”想到临行前Fingon的嘱托，他暗自叹了口气，“眼下虽然没有战事，可我们都知道，黑暗魔君对Noldor恨之入骨，毁灭我们的心思一刻都不曾松懈。要去东Beleriand，路途太远，变数太多。”

他没有说出口的是，根据他在Hithlum时的经验，即使那个家族服从Maedhros的领导，与至高王维持了表面的和睦，真正的状况却不容乐观。那些年深日久的裂隙，哪怕是Fingon的功绩、Maedhros的退让，也无法完全填补。

“我知道。”她从鼻中轻笑了一声，“他们这一片苦心，我当然不能无视。只是，他们也别指望我处处都会妥协。”然后，显然是不肯继续这个话题，她离开他的肩坐直，盯住了他的双眼，“对了，我要你回答我一个问题。”

被她在这么近的距离上凝视——不，更确切地说，是审视——他虽然自忖问心无愧，还是免不了有些窘迫：“当然，我知无不言。”

“来到Nevrast这么长时间，你从来不肯叫我的名字。为什么？”

“我没有——”这个问题出乎意料，他一时迷惑了。

“我是指我的本名。”她打断了他，目光炯炯，“Irissë。”

方才还像是无处不在的宁静温暖迅速褪去了。他张开嘴，又闭上，因为他不知道该怎样解释。他要怎样告诉她那个来自Thingol的无情禁令？他要怎样重复那些诛心的词句，让它在伤了他也伤了她的长兄，伤了无数遭受池鱼之殃的族人之后，再伤到同样无辜的她？

说那语言的，与杀亲者无异。

她等了一刻，不闻回音，不禁锁紧了眉。他知道她的耐心将至极限，长长一叹，向她敞开了思维的大门。

“原来，就是为了这么一个所谓的禁令？”她顺利读出了他心中所想，眉尖一拧拂袖而起，再开口时已经多了几分怒气。

他的沉默就是她需要的全部回答。狠狠瞪了他一瞬，她突然微笑起来，眼中光芒却冷冽而凌厉：“那么，这就是我的回答：我不是他的臣民，他的禁令，对我毫无意义。”

她这样的反应，不是他预想中的。

“何况，跟杀亲者无异又何妨？与我的长兄无异，与你无异，我为什么要引以为耻？”

他望着她，却说不出哪怕一个字。

“倒是你，我实在不明白，”她语声骤然一转，柔和之余多了淡淡的嘲讽，“你手上明明已经染血，他的禁令对你来说，难道不是更加没有意义？”

头脑中像有什么炸裂开来，他霍然起身，而她半步也不曾后退，只是毫不示弱地与他对视。她的浅灰眼眸如同小小的镜子，他忽然有了错觉，仿佛与他僵持的并不是她，而是镜中的……自己。

“你跟我们那位公主闹别扭了？”

几天后的下午，他跟Glorfindel一起从王宫的谒见厅出来，金发的领主突然这么问他。当时他还在考虑Turgon刚刚布置下来的任务，被这个天马行空的问题砸得一时回不过神来。

“不过，我猜并不是因为Lindeth的关系？”

“你这么胸有成竹，还不如直接告诉我你认为出了什么事。”他叹了口气，索性在通往王宫下一层的回廊上停了脚步。这一段回廊是临海的，风从海面无拘无束地吹来，很有令人神清气爽的效力。按照Glorfindel的说法，这个设计是出于十分细心体贴的考虑——“如果不幸在谒见厅挨了训斥，从这里经过正好可以改善心情，不至于郁闷到家。”

昨天就是在这里，他又遇到了那位有着出色歌喉的Sindar少女Lindeth。对她，他其实一直刻意保持着距离，因为自从那夜与她短暂交谈之后，他再想起她那据说是出自Daeron笔下的歌词，就彻底理解了Glorfindel当初提醒的深意。

既然无法回应对方的心意，那么最理智的选择，就是不给人任何虚幻希望的疏远——若论与人相处之道，他自然不如Glorfindel那样通达，但这个道理，他懂得。

好在她似乎也一样懂得。只是在那些有Aranwë一家出席的场合，他总能感到她无言的注视。

这一次他们狭路相逢、避无可避，他起初并没放在心上，坦然与她打了招呼后就准备继续往谒见厅去。但就在这时，一个他熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影从王宫方向过来，转过回廊，正撞上他们独处的这一幕。

那一刻空气仿佛凝固了。在她眼中，他清楚看到有诧异、迷惑、愠怒依次闪过，最终却归于更加令人不安的沉寂。

幸好有Glorfindel和Idril从王宫下层说笑着走来，及时打破了僵局。Valinor草地上欢跳嬉闹的小女孩和Helcaraxë冰原上欲哭无泪的少女，如今已经长成了足以让父亲引以为傲的王女——淡金秀发肖似Elenwë，浅灰眼瞳却继承了Turgon的特质。因为喜欢赤足行走，Idril被族人赠了Celebrindal的爱称，年纪轻轻就享有“明理通达”的美名，与父亲麾下的各位领主都相处融洽，而其中Glorfindel又是与她最投缘的。

“Idril殿下说，你和Aredhel殿下前几天在海边不欢而散，不过具体原因她也不清楚。”

没想到Glorfindel先前的言之凿凿是这么来的，他顿时哭笑不得，想要说点什么，话到嘴边却又止住了。

“但以你的个性，应该不会轻易闹到这个一连几天不理不问的地步？”金发的领主看了看他，若有所思，“好吧，这是你和她之间的事。对了，王上提到要破格提拔Rog为领主？”

这个一向难缠的家伙居然没有追问到底，他虽然意外，更多的还是庆幸：“的确，连拨给他的人手都分配好了，今后隶属他的家族将以‘怒锤’为名。”

“也许你该亲自去祝贺他。”

稍后独自走在通往Rog住处的路上，他回想着这个他们从Hithlum北疆的残酷屠场救出、堪称九死一生的族人，由衷感慨命运的不可思议。他早就觉得Rog不是这个人的本名，那种明显属于Fëanor家族的口音更是加深了他的怀疑。但对方坚持如此自称，伤愈后又迅速展现了说是Nevrast数一数二也不为过的巧艺才能，身边很快便聚集起一批拥有同样爱好的族人，其中相当一部分经历相似——他们都曾在Angband的矿井中惨遭囚禁奴役。

Turgon会破格任命这样一个人与之前的诸位领主并列，无疑有充分的理由，而他也从没想过要去质疑。身为以“涌泉”为号的领主，他并不介意旁人是否“有资格”与自己平起平坐，毕竟他就出生在一个平凡的家庭中，什么荣耀地位，不过是种种机缘使然而已。令他不解的是，远在此前，Rog就似乎对他有相当的隔阂，不但在各项事务上都避开他，而且有时做得过于明显，让人没法忽略。

带着这个疑团，他来到了一扇悬着铁锤与铁砧徽记的门前。门并没有关上；这里的几间房舍临水而建，正是能工巧匠们喜爱的格局。站在这里，他能闻到隐约的炭火与钢铁气息，而这气息，每个Noldo都是再熟悉不过。

就在这时，他心中一动，就像……无意间邂逅了几个零散的音符，却发现它们属于一段年深日久的旋律。

“Rog阁下？”

一阵停顿，后面的工作间中才传来了回答：“进来。”

他走进庭院，穿过了布置还很简单的花园。方才那难以解释的感觉随着他一步步走近小径尽头那扇敞开的门，不但没有减弱，反而愈发强烈了。

“你倒是稀客。”

随着这略显沙哑的声音，此间的主人从门里走了出来，周身还残留着劳作的痕迹。示意他在旁边的一块大石上坐下，Rog用湿布擦着手，丝毫没去考虑客人穿的是一尘不染的白衣：“抱歉没法像样地招待你。”

他坐了下来，没有犹豫：“没什么。我虽然不擅长这方面的技艺，但我明白这需要大量时间精力，很容易让人忽略其他琐事。”

闻言，Rog不无讶异地斜觑了他一眼：“你虽然不务正业，了解倒很透彻。”

他对这近乎无礼的说法起初打算付之一笑，笑容却突然僵在了嘴角。是在哪里，他曾听过类似的措辞？

一念及此，他倏地站了起来：“Valar在上，你是Maikalo——”

“别再提那个名字！”厉声打断了他，Curufin的妻子Fainamirë的父亲，昔日Tirion闻名遐迩的Aulendil之一，今天Nevrast怒锤家族的领主Rog相隔咫尺迎上他的注视，脸色苍白，眼睛却亮得骇人，“那个人，已经在Angband的矿井中死去。”

而他的脸也瞬间失去了血色。他震惊之下脱口而出的名字，乃是长久以来他潜意识逃避的熟稔音节，属于他的母语，深植于流亡中洲的一族骨血之中，却被人一朝打为不堪的象徵。

血的腥气再一次萦绕在鼻端，粘腻冰冷，挥之不去。在那只有星光照耀的漫漫长夜里，多少次他把双手浸入刺骨的海水，想要洗去那似乎永远洗不去的血迹？即使后来的种种掩埋了那不堪回首的记忆，它也只是化作了一处暂时封口却仍深及骨髓的伤痛，发作时甚至没有叫人麻木的奢侈。

已经过了这么久，那血迹却仿佛从未干涸，颜色虽已黯淡古旧，却愈发阴森突兀。

他没有对自己的思绪设防。长时间的寂静之后，Rog开了口，音调因低沉而更加沙哑：“……那一天，我也在。”

一双缠着护腕绷带的手伸到他面前，散发着皮革和铁器的气息……与血腥相似的气息。即使在Angband饱受摧残、伤痕累累，那仍是一双灵巧远胜常人的手，是出色匠人的标志。

“追随吾王Fëanáro来此，我从不后悔。”这话由Rog说来，特殊的口音加上平稳的语气，竟是笃定得不容置疑，“你至今不能释然的那段过往，我并非不悔，但我也决不为此纠结。”

他抬眼望向这位远比自己年长的族人，在那犀利的灰眼深处看到了自己缩小的镜像。

“原因很简单：既然这个错误我无论怎样也无法纠正补偿，我为什么要持续折磨自己，甚至牵连到关心我的人们？”

他终于动容了：“但是，这难道不是原谅自己的借口？而为犯下的错误寻找借口，一旦开了这样的先河，难道不会从此失去节制？”

Rog笑了起来：“那么毫无必要地惩罚自己，难道不是矫枉过正？”抬头向西方的天际望去，他唇角的弧度加深了。“接受审判、弥补过失的一日或许终将到来，而在那之前，我宁愿去‘迁怒’，把我的痛苦和愤怒加倍奉送给大敌。”

“我要去继续工作了。”又是一阵沉默过后，年长的精灵说，随手丢开了那块刚刚用来擦手的粗布，“你的那些爱好，我怕是帮不上忙；但只要是我擅长的，你可以随时来找我。”

他抬起头，脸色仍然苍白，唇边却有了微笑：“确实有一件事，我想请求你的帮助。”

三十个日夜之后，他从Rog那里离开，第一件事就是去找她。然而她不在王宫，不在城中，她的马也好好地留在马厩里。茫然在Taras山脚站了一刻，他不经意间看到远方渐渐聚起的浓云，突然知道了自己该去何处。

他到达那个她领他来过的岩洞时，已经浑身湿透。而她站在扑面的雨雾中，同样可以滴出水来的裙裾在大风中飞扬，勾勒出生机盎然的挺秀线条。

“我不是来道歉，也不希望你道歉。”

他轻声说。她纹丝不动，恍若未闻。

“但我也有一个问题，需要你回答。”

沉默一刻之后，她转过身来，雨水打湿的黑发有几绺贴在脸颊上，卷曲得比平时更厉害：“当然，我知无不言。”

“我愿给你这样的誓言：我希望与你，Nolofinwë之女Irissë，终身相守，直到Arda的尽头。同样的誓言，你是否愿意给我？”

她的眼睛难以置信地睁大了。

而他向她伸出手，掌心里是两枚并列的银戒。沉暗的天色中，它们发着晶莹的光，犹如两弯互为镜像的透亮泉水。

第一纪116年，涌泉领主Ecthelion和金花领主Glorfindel受命带领首批族人离开Nevrast，秘密迁往北方群山中刚刚落成的新城。他们沿着黯影山脉南麓而行，走的是人迹罕至的野外。凭借Ulmo之力的掩护，他们一路成功避开了亲族乃至同胞的耳目，渡过了Sirion大河，抵达了隐藏在环抱山脉外围的干河通道入口。

沿途穿过六道大门，他们在秘道尽头的悬崖上首次眺望矗立于瞭望山顶的洁白城市，心中是纯粹的自豪与欣喜。在这片万物注定凋零的大地上，他们凭着一腔热忱憧憬，真的为Tirion打造了一个镜像。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 《中洲历史》第二卷中只提到Rog的怒锤家族成员许多曾被Morgoth俘虏折磨过。这个故事中Rog的出身来历完全是我在此基础上的想象发挥，参见第一部第一章、第七章与第八章。
> 
> Idril在冰海跋涉中的情节，在番外You Shall Not Leave Me中提及。
> 
> Gondolin完工的时间（第一纪116年）是出自中洲历史第十一卷（The Grey Annals）。


	16. Of Music and Water

这样的生活，他曾经以为绝无可能实现。

他不是没有想像过，有朝一日他会在何处安定下来。经历过北境的苍凉恢弘，体验过海国的开阔大气，其间也窥见过南方的旖旎婉约，但他从未奢望会在这片注定老去的红尘中找到彼岸那样的持久欢愉。毕竟，他早已学到：不切实际的憧憬，理当让位于脚踏实地的谨慎。

可是在这里，多年来他居然头一次抛开了因着种种不得已而加诸自身的束缚，头一次敢于允许自己放松那过去时刻紧绷的心弦。

山中有原，原中有山。那座矗立在瞭望山顶的耀眼城市，是Ondolindë，亦是Gondobar，Gondothlimbar，Gwarestrin，Loth，Lothengriol，Gar Thurion。迁来这里的人们为它取了七个名字，仿佛不如此就不足以表达他们对它的倾心眷恋。[1]

岩白如玉，垒以为墙；水声如乐，引以为泉。在那七个名字中，他最爱Turgon亲自取的Ondolindë，“水乐之岩”，为的是那琅琅上口的音节——只须让它从舌尖滑过，便能体会其中抑扬顿挫的韵律。传说远古时代这片群山环抱的平原曾是烟波浩渺的大湖，如今几经变迁，大湖早已干涸无踪，却给当年的湖心岛、现在的瞭望山留下了宝贵的遗产：从盘绕曲折的山道到宽敞高耸的城门，从平民所居的底层到王宫所在的城顶，一路从不缺少大大小小的水源。那可以是寻常庭院中一汪取之不尽的活水，可以是喧闹市集上一池沁人心脾的清凉，也可以是王宫广场上一孔冰冷彻骨深不见底的喷泉——他“涌泉”这个名号的来由与象徵，王之喷泉。

纯白为质，银泉为章，钻石为饰，属于他的徽记就这样被錾上盾牌载入史册，他的旗帜与其余八个家族并列于银月金日的蓝底王旗之下，他的名字从此与它连为一体，不可或分。

他是Ecthelion，Lord of the Fountain。

再没有战事需要劳神，再没有禁忌需要挂心。这是他们的城市，与世隔绝，不为人知；这是只属于他们的国度，犹如一块空白的画布，任由他们来挥洒装点。巨柱家族致力于完善房屋城墙，雪塔家族则扩建着尖塔石雕；来自彩虹家族的华美宝石是随处可见的点缀，来自怒锤家族的精致铁艺作了灯柱阑干……就连Turgon本人也不曾置身事外——Gondolin之王亲自动手，倾注无数心血，终于完成了Valinor双树在凡世的缩影，珍重设在王宫之前。

纪念已逝光明的金树Glingal、银树Belthil，堪与Mindon Eldaliéva媲美的王之塔……他们的城市在日复一日的精益求精中渐渐与彼岸的记忆重合，纵使四季交替仍在，纵使风霜雨雪犹存，这动荡世界的一隅却像是游离在时间长河之外，坦然以不变应对万变。

一天，一月，一年。城市本身日臻完美，居民的热情却丝毫不减。有了涌泉家族的长笛、竖琴家族的竖琴、绿树家族的歌喉，Ondolindë便成了“水与乐”之岩：动人旋律如水般无孔不入、无处不在，织成密密的罗网，捕捉着每一颗愿意聆听的心。

他也曾怀疑，这一切究竟是真是幻。当生活突然简单得可以重新把长笛和花园拾为挚爱，他一度只觉得惶恐不可置信，担心着自己其实是身处一个虚假的梦境之中，忧虑着那个梦醒时分终究会不可避免。但随着时间的流逝，种种顾忌都在一成不变的安逸祥和中得到了缓解，如今他终于相信，在这片中洲大地上，梦想和希望，不是无处容身。

因为对他来说，这样的生活已经超出了他过去最大胆的想像——现在，还有她在他身边。

他们在Tumladen平原开阔的绿野上并辔而骑，马蹄偶尔踏过星罗棋布的水泊，溅起一路晶莹；他们在他南城寓所的花园里漫步，那里他的Telpelossë洁白如雪，长年盛放。若是白日他忙于处理日常琐务，入夜他们会在王之喷泉边相依，想要数清摇曳在倒影中的星光。冬去春来的Nost-na-Lothion[2]，他们会一同笑看孩童们嬉闹狂欢；春去夏至的Tarnin Austa[3]，他们会携手静听破晓时分的颂歌。

他发现了更多关于她的点点滴滴，而每一个发现，都是如同海边散步时邂逅美丽贝壳的惊喜。她不是左撇子，但骑马时习惯左手执缰；她大笑起来经常会扬头，而且一边脸颊会出现不留神就发现不了的浅浅酒窝；她不挑剔食物，却会挑剔红酒，若不合口味就会一点不碰；她能把那些寻常女孩的小把戏用得很好，但只有在心情极好或是极差的时候才会施展……

而最令他欣慰的是，她明明不喜欢首饰，那枚银戒却总闪烁在她指间。

他得到通报说金花领主来访时，并没有匆忙放下手边的一切迎接出去，而是先向Elemmakil交代了最后一项午夜庆典前需要核实的事务，这才起身去了日常起居的小厅。他不担心Glorfindel挑剔他的失礼——且不提Glorfindel是他这里的常客，仅仅是他们之间那份可以追溯回双树纪的友情，就足以让彼此都省去那些繁文缛节。

这个小厅并不是为寻常访客准备的。它一半开放，与花园毗连，另一半则俯瞰着下层的城市与远方的平原。他进来的时候，侍从已经做好一应待客的准备退了出去。他的好友背对着他站在厅中，正在仔细端详那些按说早就烂熟于心的陈设装饰，听到他的脚步只侧过了脸：“你这柄剑，挂在这里很久了。”

他笑了笑，顺着Glorfindel的视线望向壁上收在镶银錾蓝剑鞘中的长剑：“那是因为它现在终于没了用武之地。”

闻言金发的领主转过身来，虽然也在微笑，湛蓝眼瞳中却不全是笑意：“这可未必——王刚刚召见过我，听起来似乎有意开始整备军务了。”

这着实是出乎意料的。迁入Gondolin转眼已有四十余年光阴，和平安乐早已成了生活的主题。正值初夏时节，从窗子望出去，城中大街小巷繁花争奇斗艳，虽然离得远了不易辨别，但他知道，为了今晚的庆典，那些茂密的枝叶间已经悬挂了无数灯盏。如此一派祥和欢乐的气氛，Turgon怎会突然兴起整备军务这样几乎可称不祥的念头？

“……究竟是怎么回事？”

“我所知并不比你多。王召见我主要是为了确认今晚庆典的一应事务，军务只在最后有所提及，一带而过。”Glorfindel在细藤编就的舒适长椅上坐了下来，拿过旁边备好的花草茶喝了一口，满足地叹了口气，“不过如果真有这样的打算，王稍后一定会与你商讨，毕竟你是当年名扬北境的将领，这里没人比你更有经验。”

旁人也许会认为这可能只是Turgon心血来潮随口一问，但他不会。他很清楚，这位君王从不无的放矢，既然向Glorfindel提及，那就必定事出有因，而Glorfindel既然向他提及，那么判断也必定和他一致。“……是鹰王Thorondor带来了什么消息吗？”

吹散杯口袅袅升腾的水汽，Glorfindel摇了摇头：“你知道，那不是我能第一时间了解的。”沉默一瞬，又喝了一口茶，金发领主再抬起头时已经恢复了一贯的乐天，“今晚的庆典都安排妥当了？这种场合你和Salgant免不了要多担待，我看比Galdor还辛苦。好笑的是，Galdor今年推荐的首席歌手又是Legolas，可是直到现在也没找到人家的影子。”

见状，他也默契地暂时搁置了方才的意外消息。毕竟没有更多事实，他们漫无边际的猜测也无济于事。“我也听说了，据说Galdor还曾经跳着脚下令‘不惜一切代价在庆典开始前找到那散漫任性的小子’。”

绿树家族的Legolas，Gondolin最有名也最神秘的歌手。要知道Sindar本来就是擅长歌唱的一族，虽说巧艺手工不能跟Noldor一族相比，但论起音律诗歌，却是有过之无不及——Doriath的Daeron号称Beleriand第一歌手，盛名还在Maglor之上。但这位Legolas，特别之处不只在于出类拔萃的歌喉，还有常人眼中堪称另类到家的脾性：终日在外游荡，等闲难得回城，虽说名义上是隶属绿树家族，但甚少服从管辖，就连那位当年在Beleirand第一场对抗Morgoth的大战中创下勇猛之名的领主Galdor也拿他毫无办法。

“说起来，我也无缘听他一展歌喉，还真是相当好奇。”金发领主出了一会儿神，“也只好从他妹妹来想像他的水准了。如果在午夜前还找不到他，那领唱的歌手就会像往年一样是Lindeth吧？”

Lindeth这个名字，于他总是个微妙的存在。知晓一个人的心意，却永远不能给予同等的回报，严格说来并不构成歉疚感的来源，但无奈的是，感觉有时确实不受理智辖制。面对她，他虽然坦荡，却也不能形同陌路般冷淡，而被某人看在眼里，他这态度就成了麻烦的来源。

想到这里，他不免自嘲地笑了笑：“我安排了Elemmakil去邀请她。”

尽管只是傍晚时分，距午夜还远，城中却早早静了下来。随着夜幕降临，灯光在各处逐一亮起，绝大多数是纯净的银色，然而在新叶萌发不久的林木间，闪动的是珠宝般的华彩。

今夜，不会有人入睡。

不知何处有长笛的旋律隐约传来，飘荡在空无一人的街道上，被一刻不息的水声衬得异常空灵。

他并没有提前很久做好准备。庆典的每一个步骤，他都了然于胸——近四十次的重复，足够学会难度最大的乐曲。他前往王宫找她时，人们已经陆续动身向东方的城墙集中，就连往日繁忙的王宫此刻也显得空荡荡的，Turgon本人显然已与Idril一起离去。他独自在熟悉的走廊里穿行，偌大的宫殿里除了他的足音和那一缕没有停歇的笛声，一片寂静。

令他意外的是，她不在她的房间里。知道时间已经不早，他只踌躇了一刻便决定还是一个人前去。也许她跟着兄长先走一步，也许她是等在半途，想要给他一个惊喜。

回身准备离去，他无意中向长廊外一望，霎时再也无法移动脚步。

夜晚的第一批露珠正在草叶上渐渐成形，而草地的中央，有人正在起舞。

无视即将到来的庆典，她不但没有盛装打扮，反而赤了双脚，穿了质料轻薄的飘逸衣裙。与他见惯的款式不同，它不是长可及地，而是及膝为止；举手投足间纱缕飘飞，刚好勾画出她肩头手臂的优美线条。

远处笛声仍在低回宛转，她起初只是不拘一格信步而舞，裙裾在她的试探中轻扬，皎洁的月光中朦胧如雾。大约是逐渐找到了感觉，她明显放松了，脚下节奏也随之一变；令他惊艳的是，她的舞姿绝非Eldar常见的轻盈，就连足尖的每一次腾挪、手腕的每一次翻转，都饱含生机和力度，肆无忌惮、无拘无束。不见惊起哪怕一点泥土草叶，舞者愈来愈快飞旋，却又在令人彻底眼花缭乱前一个定格，双臂顺势舒展开来，仿佛无尽延伸的羽翼。

直到这时，她才发现他在。向他嫣然一笑，她穿过草地走了过来，赤脚踏过光滑的石阶时胸口仍在起伏，鼻尖上还挂着细密的汗珠。月光下她肩头的肌肤透着珍珠的光泽，衬得如云轻纱也黯然失色。“……在想什么？”

“我在想，你还有多少是我没有发现的。”他柔声说，替她理了理额前沾湿的发丝，“我没见过比你更好的舞者。”

一阵夜风吹过，在这初夏时分仍然挟着透骨的凉意。她穿得单薄，刚刚又出了汗，他想要揽她靠近自己，她却微微一挣，歪头促狭地一笑：“那要是论歌喉呢？”

他怔了怔：“你明知道……”

她却不依不饶：“我当然知道，否则你也不会特意派出你那个忠心耿耿的属下——这是夏日之门的庆典，有一副好嗓子难道不是更重要？”

“……你白天见到了Elemmakil？”稍一思忖，他就明白了来龙去脉——Elemmakil那一趟公干多半碰巧落在了这位公主眼里，于是无形中又埋下了祸端。确信了她是在发作这回事，他释然的同时又觉得有点好笑：“那这城里公认的最好歌手是谁，你想必很清楚？你这样强调歌喉，我倒觉得该追问的是我才对。”

她显然没有料到他会是这样的反应，不由得语塞，但也只是短短一瞬而已。眼珠一转，她反而笑了出来：“好吧，算你无辜。但你知道，反咬一口是要付出代价的。”

她拉他的动作太突然，他猝不及防，险些失去平衡。而不等他反应，她已经勾过他的颈，不知是蓄谋还是意外，刚好咬了他的耳尖。

刹那间他颤抖了。

她并没有当真用力；袭击他的，也并不是疼痛，而是一种前所未有的体验。所有感官都在瞬间变得更加敏锐，她的体温，她的呼吸，她的心跳，她的肌肤与他相触的每一分每一毫，全都化作了铺天盖地吞噬理智的海啸，来势汹汹胜过Nevrast最猛烈的风暴。他不知道他是怎样拉近她的，也没可能知道；他只知道唇齿纠缠中充盈在鼻端舌尖的气息愈发令人迷醉，他不由自主深深叹息出声，就像饱受干渴折磨的人一朝得以痛饮甘泉。

不自觉中他抚过她的肩背，指尖传来光滑细腻的触感，令人欲罢不能；那种渴求像是与生俱来的本能，扎根灵魂深处，无法抵挡、难以抗拒，一味催促他去索求的同时，也在提醒他给予……

就在这时，一直若隐若现的笛声戛然而止。午夜时分就要到了。

神智骤然回复了清明，他倏然张开双眼，却在意识到自己做了什么时又不得不闭上，只觉得空前无助又无措。

是她打破了这微妙的寂静：“看着我。”

经不住她再三坚持，他犹豫着抬眼，跃入眼帘的却是她指间闪亮的银戒。

“你把它给我的时候，我没有回答你的问题。”她说，似笑非笑，“但现在，我想我有了答案。”

他不知道这一次的夏日之门庆典他是怎样度过的。当破晓第一线阳光越过环抱山脉连绵的峰顶，当Lindeth的清亮嗓音引领众人开始宏大的颂歌，旁人欣喜若狂，他却只觉得如释重负。庆典一结束，他便匆匆赶回自己在南城的寓所，吩咐侍从“不见任何来客”。直到回到可以把花园尽收眼底的小厅里安顿下来，他才算找回了几分往日的从容镇定。

这是第一次，他亲身领略了欲望的含义。

他从未想到，爱恋的尽头还有这样强大得近乎无法抵御的诱惑。它因未知而新奇，却又因未知而危险，让人既想甘之如饴，又想望而却步。

……也许正是因此，他没有问她，她的答案是什么。

叹了口气，他感到倦意升了起来，索性放任自己沉入了Irmo的领域。经过了如此不寻常的一个夜晚，若能小睡片刻，他是当真求之不得。

……大风刮过星光下的原野，不远处传来的隐隐涛声之外又添了长草的沙沙微声。崇山峻岭的剪影在天幕下起伏，视野中见不到敌人的踪迹，他却凭着直觉断定它们就在左近。

他知道他应该隐蔽好自己。他是孤身一人，若是引起大股敌人的注意，几乎是注定全无幸理。但鬼使神差地，他只是不愿再躲藏。毕竟他不知道这样的等待何时才是尽头……若是就这样逃避下去，幻想有朝一日的救赎，焉知会不会连给敌人造成伤害的机会也彻底失去？

然而就在即将离开藏身的阴影时，他听到了粗糙弓弦的响声。下一时刻一个温热的躯体狠狠撞来，全身散发着血的腥气。在这突然袭击下，他竭尽全力才保持了平衡。挣扎着扶住那全无知觉的人，他伸出手去探对方的鼻息，却在认出那张面孔时惊呼出声。

那张脸，分明是属于Fingolfin的长子。……

猛然从梦中惊醒，他坐起来急促喘息，一时辨不清自己身在何处，周围的安宁静谧究竟是幻是真。

外面已是华灯初上的时分，他睡得比想像中更久。夜风穿过敞开的窗子，吹来花园里的清淡香气，驱走了最后一丝睡意。他起身打算去换掉冷汗浸透的衣衫，却在路过那面Glorfindel端详过的墙壁时脚下一顿。凝视那镶银錾蓝的剑鞘一刻，他伸出手，将它取了下来。

久违的重量，熟悉的触感。

这是Ringlach，“冷焰”。当年Fingon临别时赠给他的剑。

起初，它是冰冷的，毫无生气。但随着他一寸寸将它抽离剑鞘，开始有波光回应他的碰触，仿佛他的手将它从沉睡中唤醒，点燃了其中尘封许久的火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Gondolin又被称为“拥有七个名字的城市”，以及它的七个名字具体为何，这些信息都是出自《中洲历史》第三卷和第二卷。
> 
> 它最广为人知的名字是Gondolin，意为“隐匿之岩”（The Hidden Rock）；它的Quenya版本为Ondolindë，意为“水乐之岩”（The Rock of the Music of Water）。
> 
> 除此之外，还有（以下出自《中洲历史》第二卷中《Gondolin的陷落》）：
> 
> Gar Thurion，Secret Place，“隐密之地”。
> 
> Gondobar，City of Stone，“石城”。
> 
> Gondothlimbar，City of the Dwellers in Stone，“石居者之城”。
> 
> Gwarestrin，Tower of Guard，“守卫之塔”。
> 
> Loth，Flower，“花”。
> 
> Lothengriol，Flower on the Plain，“谷地之花”。
> 
> [2] Nost-na-Lothion, 即“百花诞辰”（The Birth of Flowers）。这是Gondolin的一个节日，时间是冬去春来之际，庆祝寒冬逝去后的美丽春天，孩子们会在这一天狂欢。
> 
> [3] Tarnin Austa，即“夏日之门”（The Gates of Summer）。这也是Gondolin的一个节日，时间是春去夏至之际。这一天城中会从午夜开始举行神圣的庆典直至破晓时分，期间无人出声，但在黎明他们会唱古老的颂歌。
> 
> [注] 在Maeglin和Tuor来到Gondolin之前，城中应当是十个家族：王之家族（Turgon）、涌泉家族（Ecthelion）、金花家族（Glorfindel）、彩虹家族（Egalmoth）、飞燕家族（Duilin）、怒锤家族（Rog）、竖琴家族（Salgant）、绿树家族（Galdor）、巨柱家族（Penlod）、雪塔家族（Penlos）。其中Penlos是我的原创人物，设定为Penlod的弟弟。
> 
> Aredhel是否擅长舞蹈，不见于任何资料。此处纯粹是我的想象发挥。


	17. Of Sword and Fire

“Hithlum遇袭。”

Gondolin之王明令召集九位领主共商大事，这本身就是不寻常的；而Turgon在众人齐聚一堂之后说的第一句话，更是石破天惊。

Morgoth重启战端，派遣部队取道Lómin山脉西麓，想从Drengist海口自西方入侵Fingolfin家族治下的Hithlum。然而驻守西北边境的Fingon从未放松警惕，Noldor早在Orcs大军进入海口之前就已收到情报，因而Hithlum的王子亲自领军，打了一场漂亮的伏击战，将来敌尽数赶下海去。

听完这个消息，众人不约而同长出了口气，连他和Glorfindel也不例外。

这应当就是为什么Turgon前几天突然向Glorfindel提起整备军务了，他想。Gondolin虽然与世隔绝，但并非对外界的动向一无所知——Thorondor是王之塔的常客，Manwë Súlimo座下的众鹰之王不但率领群鹰从高空守护着Echoriath山脉的外围，若有必要还会向Turgon转达发生在Beleriand以及北境的重大事件。

而最初的意外过后，他发现自己远比想像中镇定。

也许他对此早有预感。诚如Glorfindel所说，诸位领主中他卷入战事时间最长，与大敌周旋经验最丰富，也正因此，即使是Gondolin多年来的繁荣安定，依然不能彻底驱散他梦中的阴影。他至今仍然记得荣耀之战后Fingolfin亲口对他说过的话：“只要魔影犹存，这片土地就不可能得到真正的和平。”Noldor之王固然眼光长远，一针见血，但事态发展并不尽遂人意。谁能责备那些经历过冰海跋涉，见证过生离死别的臣民如今一心渴望安居乐业？早在Gondolin竣工以前，Finrod已经在Beleriand南方仿造Doriath的辉煌王城Menegroth修建了Nargothrond；而Nevrast举国迁来隐秘之地，无疑进一步削弱了至高王登高一呼的底气——尽管Fingon克尽职守驻留Hithlum，Turgon身为Fingolfin家族的次子却选择了自立。而东Beleriand历来的微妙态度，更是给本已复杂的状况添加了未知之数。既然轻启战端就意味着违背族人意愿，目前他们能做到的，不过是形成合围遏制Angband，迫使Morgoth不能自由作为而已。

而清醒的人都看得出，合围只是权宜之计，既非胜利也非优势。

“我们现在得天独厚，不在大敌视线之内。”Turgon把各位领主的反应都看在眼里，语声平静得听不出任何情绪，“我今天召集你们，是想知道你们认为Gondolin该如何应对。”

宽敞的议事大厅一时陷入了沉默。良久，才有人打破寂静。

“王上，众水之王当初喻示我们来此，难道不是为了让我们韬光养晦？我们若是轻举妄动，很可能引来外界注意，而那会增大暴露的危险。”

他确实没有想到Salgant会第一个开口，但这位他在Tirion就已熟识的同僚会这样说，他却并不奇怪。Salgant在前来中洲大地的艰难旅程中曾经落海，虽然得救，但因为在刺骨冰水中浸得太久，终究是留下了永久的损害。已经是初夏时分，Salgant却仍穿着春装，外面还裹了厚实的披风。昔日修长灵活的手指如今透着不健康的苍白，连拉紧披风的动作也显得有些吃力。

Salgant的话引来了Penlod和Penlos兄弟的点头赞许，但旁人都是若有所思，而Rog端坐不动，神色明显不以为然。

“我们若不主动出击，想必不会引来外界注意。”隔了一刻，Egalmoth清了清嗓子。只这么一个简单的动作，衣饰的光彩就几欲迷乱人眼——当年对珠宝玉石的偏执热情，现在一发不可收，彩虹家族的领主无论何时都是一副华贵打扮，用飞燕家族领主Duilin的话来说，是“惟恐旁人不知道他的品味有多糟糕”。

“Salgant指的显然不是主动出击。”Duilin习惯性地先跟密友唱了反调，这才辞锋一转，“但我也不同意无所作为。”

“不错。”这话立刻得到了Galdor的赞成。他是诸位领主中惟一不曾见过双圣树光辉的，却没人为此对他有哪怕一点轻视——早在Noldor涉足中州大地之前，Galdor就参加了对抗大敌的战役。“只是，大张旗鼓也不可取。迁居以来，时间虽然不长，但我们Falas和Nevrast的族人此前就远离战场，不问战事已久，骤然重提必定人心浮动。”

Salgant没有放弃努力：“可是此地隐秘异常，又有众水之王和Manwë的群鹰守护，大敌绝不可能轻易发现……”

“当初又有谁想到了双树光明被毁，Noldor之王被杀？”

Rog此言一出，大厅里登时一片死寂。

“我认为我们应当开始厉兵秣马。”一阵难捱的静默后，他说，“憎恨我们的力量，从不曾真正减退；而未雨绸缪，不意味着鲁莽冒进。”

“我同意Ecthelion的主张。”Glorfindel接着说，“我们所做的，是以防万一。至于如何消除族人的犹疑不安，这正是我们身为领主要解决的问题。”

Gondolin之王的目光扫过了在座每一个人，只是一瞥，却饱含王者决定的分量：“那么，我们即日起开始整备军队。”

众人纷纷颔首表示接受决议，Salgant也不例外。新一轮讨论开始，话题也自然转到了具体的细节上。

“要提炼金属，打造盔甲武器，我们首先要解决矿石问题。”提到材料，Egalmoth不禁皱眉，“这几十年来，我属下的出色匠人忙于甄选石料，琢磨宝石，几乎没有什么其他储备。”

“我已经去勘探过，环抱山脉矿产丰富，足够全城所需。”Rog一句话便解决了Egalmoth的担忧，“但要大量开采，我需要巨柱家族和雪塔家族的帮助。”

“而我可以负责组建训练弓箭部队。”Duilin提出，“当然，制造强弓羽箭也要上好的材料，这大概得绿树家族援手。”

“我们是否也要加强防御那条进入环抱山脉的干河通道？”Penlod先前虽然赞同Salgant，但王命既下，他并不介意积极出谋划策，“我和我弟弟这些年来从没放松对六道大门的修缮维护，但提防无知误入的人是一回事，抵御进攻是另外一回事。”

几轮商讨过后，Turgon一锤定音：“Ecthelion、Glorfindel、Galdor、Duilin，拟定军务计划的任务就交给你们。有了计划，我们再讨论物质和人手的问题。”

这就意味着会议告一段落，但在众人散去之前，Turgon叫住了他：“Ecthelion，你且留步。”

他并不意外Turgon想要单独与他交谈。他是参加战斗最多、守卫边境最久的一个，如果Turgon想要了解更多关于战事的细节，询问他是再合适不过。而且即便Turgon没有让他留下，他也会提出这样的请求，因为他也有话要对Gondolin之王说。

待到诸位领主的脚步声终于远去消失，Turgon从王座上站了起来。走下两级台阶，他忽然感慨：“有那么一段时间，我真以为我修建了这座城，就可以摆脱过去的阴影。”

他迟疑一瞬，还是决定开口：“王上，恕我直言：我们来此，不是退守，而是隐匿。这里的地形，如果遭到大军围攻，我们绝无胜算。”

出乎他的意料，Turgon听了这话，连眼睛也没眨一下：“我知道。”又下了几级台阶，Fingolfin的次子来到了他面前。论身高，Turgon在Finwë家族的孙辈中只比Maedhros略逊一筹，却很少给人威压感。“做出迁来此地的决定，于我并非易事。”

他发现自己能够理解这位君王的心境。某种意义上，他们又何尝不是一样？——抛下驻守前线的父兄，遗弃落成不久的家园，即使是依照众水之王指示而行，依旧难以决断，何况作此选择并非大公无私，亦是为了自己内心多年的抱负憧憬。

“然而有一件事，我不曾公之与众——众水之王当初对我说过，我身为Noldor王族一员，亦被笼罩在Mandos的判决之下，而那判决他也无力解除。”

这些简单词句中的不祥意味昭然若揭，然而Gondolin之王说来，却平淡如叙家常。

“Elu Thingol对他臣民的禁令，我也有所耳闻。”低笑一声，Turgon摇了摇头，“可叹他这样一个人，狭隘起来居然不可理喻。我本来以为他即便不与Noldor亲近，至少也不会给父王制造麻烦……Findekáno的为难，只怕比父王更甚。”

听到这里，他更坚定了决心：“王上，我有一个请求。”他深吸了口气，“我当年初到Nevrast就已向您和盘托出，我曾对Fingon殿下立下承诺：我虽放纵心意选择离去，但他日若有所需……”

“如果我是你，现在就决不会考虑什么重返战场，而是何时举行婚礼。”

乍一听到这话，他没有半点准备，惊得当即抬起头来，却发现Turgon正在看他。Gondolin之王眼中光采森然，嘴角却微微翘着，令他竟有了一瞬的迷惑，分不清这是认真还是玩笑。

但他转念间就想通了前因后果。回想起来，夏日之门庆典上他那大异往常的表现必定引起了Turgon的注意，而一旦有心，真相并不难查明。

垂下眼，他强压下羞耻，迫使自己恢复了镇定。那天的梦境仍然鲜明得历历在目，一如当时重执Ringlach的感觉，他不能忽视，更不能忘却。

“王上，尽管我曾把终生相守的誓言交给您的妹妹，但我恐怕现在不是婚礼的最好时机。”

闻言Turgon笑了一声，辨不出喜怒：“时机？这么多年来，合适的时机只怕数也数不清了，偏偏现在你要告诉我时机不对？”

他不是没有觉察Turgon语气中的讽刺，但他可以理解Turgon为何这样说。“王上，请相信我决不后悔自己的誓言。我希望的，只是一段时间的推迟。”再抬起头，他正视Gondolin的王，眼中一片清明，“我对您兄长的承诺，并不是空谈。若您允许我在不久的将来去助Fingon殿下一臂之力……”

他没能说下去，因为Turgon抬手止住了他：“我明白你的意思。你若不打算尽快举行婚礼，我自然不会逼你——Nolofinwë家族的女儿还不至于要送上门去。”见他张口欲辩，Turgon只付之一笑，“但我现在也不会答应你的请求。你最好回去仔细想想，你这个决定，究竟为了她还是为了你自己。”

眼看Turgon挥手示意他退下，他只有遵从。然而就在他转身的时候，Turgon的声音突然从背后响起：

“‘Noldor的诅咒也终将找上汝，背叛将起自萧墙之内，随后将遭火焚之灾。’——这也是当年众水之王的警告。”

他蓦然回过头来，被“背叛”两个字震惊得无言以对。而Gondolin之王已经转身望向东方，刹那间竟显出了从未有过的冷酷威仪：

“火焚之灾……是谁的火？”

这一路行来，焚了船、毁了城、冷了心的，是谁的火？

“但这是我的城池、我的国度。这样的事，我决不允许。”

当天晚上他去找她，却得知她出了城。城门守卫报告说，她下午就骑马离开，一直没有归来。外面已是繁星点点，他虽不认为群山环抱、守卫严密的Tumladen谷地会有危险，却终究放不下心来，还是决定亲自出去找寻。

他没用多长时间就找到了她。披着月光的瞭望山和山顶的白城在平原上投下了清晰的阴影，就在光与影的交界线外，她的马在倒映着群星的水泊边悠闲地吃草，她却席地而坐，望着天空出神。

“Irissë。”他跳下马背轻声唤她，突然觉得今晚的她不同以往。不知何时她那拒人千里的气质又回来了，他与她明明只有几步之遥，感觉上却像隔着Belegaer的无边波涛。“他们说你出来一下午了，想必晚饭也没有吃。”

他的话，她置若罔闻。与她相处得多了，他知道这是她真正恼火的迹象，却一时想不出这一次是为了什么。这几天又有什么事与Lindeth有关吗？他迅速梳理了一遍记忆，答案是斩钉截铁的没有，于是讶异变成了困惑。

“……Irissë？”

她向旁边一闪，刚好避开了他伸来的手，虽然还是没有回头，却终于轻轻一笑：“……送了订婚的象征却拒绝婚礼，之后还无辜至此，你还真是头一个。”

他恍然大悟。无暇去考虑他与Turgon的对话怎会这么快就传到了她耳中，此刻他只想尽快澄清事实：“不，我并没有拒绝，我只是希望推迟——”

“有多大区别？”她嗤之以鼻，“只是个更加冠冕堂皇的借口罢了。”

她的讥诮，他并不是第一次领教，但过去她从不曾贬低他的心意。不求任何回应的时候，他可以接受她的无视，但今非昔比，既然彼此心意了然，这故意的轻蔑就再也不能接受：“那并不是借口。”

“随你怎么说，事实就是事实。”她不肯看他，只是固执地盯着高远的夜空。那里Varda的群星在一刻不停地闪烁，漠然俯瞰着这片凡世大地的动荡沧桑。

他深吸了口气：“那么，也请不要忘记这个事实：你从来不曾给我一个确切的回答。”

不管你接受还是拒绝，只要你不说出口，我就不能一厢情愿选择一种，更不能靠着想当然来采取行动。

而她的回应来得远比他料想的更快：“如果我同意，你难道就不会想‘推迟’？”

不等他回答，她就起了身。原本一尘不染的素白裙裾沾了泥土草叶，她却毫不在意。拉过马，她轻巧地跳上马背，临行前突然对他展颜一笑：

“只是，你要记得：不管怎样，你不能离开我。”

她再也没提起这一次的风波。他起初还觉得不妥，但整备军务千头万绪，他忙于和各位领主讨论计划，核实细节，渐渐也就把这个插曲抛在了脑后。

一旦达成共识，Gondolin的效率向来高得惊人。Turgon敲定他们拟出的初步计划后，不到一个月的时间，第一批弓箭就已制好，第一批长剑也顺利成形，只待最后的加工就可以投入使用。而这些还在其次，最重要的是各个家族都已选好人手，这意味着Glorfindel、Galdor、Duilin和他从此不必再纸上谈兵，正式的训练可以开始了。

他没有想到的是，第一天来到训练场，自己会在精挑细选出的首批受训族人中发现那个熟悉的身影。

她显然做了充分的准备——黑发结成了男子常见的样式，耳环干脆摘掉，衣着也特意选了普通的颜色，不是她习惯的醒目白衣。但这逃不过他的眼睛。早在当年的Tirion，他帮助她违背Fingon的命令出城，她就差不多是作此打扮。

注意到他的异状，Glorfindel顺着他的目光望去，顿时笑出了声：“我们这位公主还真是从不让人省心。怎么样，需要帮忙吗？”

“那要看你把什么叫做帮忙，”他压低声音答道，不免觉得荒诞，“你也知道，今天可不是横生枝节的好时机。”

“当然。过一会儿我领他们从走廊过去，喏，就是那边。到时候你想办法把她不引人注意地带走。”金发的领主也悄声说，“至于她为什么心血来潮，我看你应该比谁都清楚。能不能说动她改变主意，那就是你的事了。”

事起仓促，他也想不出比这更好的计划，只有照此行事。稍顷，隐身走廊边的大理石柱后，他等到她混迹人群从容走来，看准时机拉她一同退了开去。她显然是吃了一惊，却出人意料地没有出声，待到看清是他，反而坦然了，半点也没有被人抓个正着的自觉。

等到众人走得远了，他这才长出了口气：“Irissë，你为什么在这里？”

“因为我是王之家族的一员，而王的命令是每个家族都要选出人手受训。”她没有罔顾左右而言他，一字一句答得清清楚楚，唇角的笑容却半是嘲弄半是得意。

“王难道选了你来？”他一时间只觉得不可思议。

而她笑容更深了：“我是他的妹妹，这点自主的权力还是有的。”

原来还是她的异想天开，他不禁如释重负：“你知道这是严肃的——”

“我当然知道。”她打断他，“我来参加训练，正是严肃的表现——我可不想在战场上做别人的负累。”

这让他刚放下的心又提了起来：“什么战场？”

“你也会明知故问吗？”她嘴角的笑容敛成了讥讽的弧度，“你既然迟早要去找Findekáno兑现你的承诺，难道以为我会留在这里苦等你归来？Ninqueil做得到的，Nolofinwë家族的女儿当然更做得到。”

她是认真的，他意识到。从她眼中，他读出了不可动摇的决心，而同样的决心，他曾在荣耀之战后见过。那时他要她答应他再不去涉险，她却直截了当地予以拒绝。我做不到，那时她说。除非你能答应我，你绝不会遭遇任何不测，总能回到我身边。

而这一次，他读出的还有她未曾出口的思绪。

如果你要离开，我便决不会留在这里；如果你的誓言抵不过另一个承诺，就别阻止我追求对我来说的两全其美。

默然半晌，他想要再说些什么，却发现找不到合适的言辞。而她见状胜利地一笑，贴近他耳边撂下一句低语，就追赶众人去了。

“我说过，你不能离开我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] Gondolin究竟是何时开始整备军务的，并没有明确资料记载。可以确定的是，在Nirnaeth Arnoediad之前Gondolin曾大规模备战，拥有重装步兵和许多马匹，但不能确定此前Gondolin是否有过初步应对外界进攻的准备。本文中我把这个时间设定在第一纪155年后不久，也就是Morgoth偷袭Hithlum却被Fingon率众击溃之后。
> 
> Salgant在《中洲历史》第二卷中被形容为“矮胖老迈”，这与托尔金对精灵的成熟构思明显相悖，因此我没有采用。他在冰海跋涉中的遭遇完全是我的想象发挥，绝非原著设定。


	18. The Longest Night

已是深夜时分，城南涌泉家族领主宅邸临近花园的小厅里却亮起了灯光。远近万籁俱寂，只有顶层王之广场的喷泉水声簌簌沙沙，一刻不停。外面的花丛中，夜露正在狭长的墨绿叶尖凝起，不时悄无声息地滴落土壤。

“这么晚了还上门打扰，我大概就是那所谓的不速之客。”

尽管来得匆忙，金发的领主还是开口就令人莞尔，只是了解Glorfindel如他，并不会错过那蓝眸中的异色。顾不得寒暄，他直截了当地问出了最关心的问题：“有新消息吗？”

前夜，闻所未闻的庞大怪兽突然从Angband出击。最初的情报语焉不详，他们只能判断它是大敌的全新爪牙，绝不同于Morgoth过去倚仗的Orcs乃至Balrogs——这头来势汹汹的怪兽形如大蛇，却鳞甲覆体，又生有利爪，最恐怖也最棘手的是，它能喷火。Ard-galen草原遭受了意想不到的浩劫，丰美水草被毁无数，精灵族人纷纷逃离家园，怪兽则一路直奔西线的Ered Wethrin群山而去。

而不等他们从这一个消息带来的震惊中恢复，鹰王Thorondor就带来了下一个消息：Hithlum的王子Fingon此时正在Barad Eithel，已经亲自率领擅长骑射的精锐骑兵出发迎战。

由于Turgon严令不得走漏风声，大敌重启战端一事并没有传开，城中仍是一切如常。然而刚刚过去的一整天，对他来说漫长得无异于一个世纪的光阴——讽刺的是，屈指算来，距离上一次Hithlum遇袭，确实已有将近百年。

与世隔绝的安逸宁定，竟是模糊了时间的界限。

“是好消息。”完全了解他的急切，Glorfindel也是直奔主题，没有半点故弄玄虚，“Fingon殿下得胜，成功把那Urulókë赶回了Angband。”

闻言，他不由自主闭了闭眼，长出了一口气，心中那根自从听到有敌来袭就日夜绷紧的弦也终于松弛下来。只有他自己才知道，他是怎样成功维持了表面那一贯的镇定，也只有他自己才知道，为何他久经考验，善于自制，这次却几乎就要乱了方寸。

因为这样的时刻，他本该在那位王子身边。

“那位殿下果然不愧Valiant之名，可惜我们暂时没可能知道更多细节。”金发的领主感叹着，不经意地左右望了望，却在目光扫过墙壁时挑了挑眉，“你什么时候摘下了你的剑？你难道在考虑……”

“我明天就会向王请求离去。”没想到Glorfindel会敏锐至此，他有种心事被人一眼看穿的窘迫。但既然已被察觉，他也不打算否认。

“而且我猜，你这个决定我们那位公主还不知道？”凝视他一瞬，金发的领主加重了语气，一字一句愈发笃定，“你大概还想在她得知之前就动身？”

他只有轻轻点头承认。见他这样，Glorfindel不由得摇了摇头：“Ecthelion，这不是个好主意。”

他默然。他又何尝不知道这不是个好主意？但她早已说过，他若离去，她必定跟随；而令她因他的缘故卷入危险的漩涡，又决非他所愿。完美的解决方式，本就不存在。

“也许，你该带她与你一起去。”

这话令他真正吃惊了：“我以为你明白我为什么——”

“我明白。”金发的领主无奈地叹了口气，“只不过，你也刚刚领略过那种身在后方、无能为力的心情，不是么？”

他终究还是没能成行。他不止一次考虑过Glorfindel那晚的话，不得不承认就像好友指出的那样，他这样做，对她来说是一种残忍。也正因此，他暂时放弃了向Turgon请求的打算，因为他意识到这个决定比他先前想像的还要关系重大。

他不确定她是否知道他那一次的计划，而她即便有所察觉，也不曾向他提起。他们依然一同在平原上纵马驰骋，在白城中携手漫步，她甚至不再动辄为彼此心照不宣的某人纠缠。生活的安逸宁定犹胜往昔，一次次日升日落，一个个季节轮回，日复一日年复一年，仿佛这就是一个人能够企及的真正完美。

只是夜深人静，他经常忍不住去凝视已被挂回原处的Ringlach，任由它提醒自己这完美背后的代价。

也许，我真的该带她一起走，哪怕这意味着她必定不肯留在后方，坚持随我去出生入死？

Glorfindel的建议，并不是想当然的空谈。当初因为拗不过她的坚持，他到底没能阻止她接受训练，而他们都曾见证她的进步，清楚她不是没有自保之力。公平说来，如今的她虽然比起经验丰富的战士尚有不及，但对付寻常的敌人却是绰绰有余。

但他更清楚战场的瞬息万变和不可预测。荣耀之战后Ninqueil颈上几乎致命的伤痕，他记忆犹新。

我做不到。在无数次反复思考后，他终于承认。我是真的做不到。若她因为对我的爱而受到伤害，我永远也不能原谅自己。

于是，孤身离去是残忍，带她离去却不是选择。进退维谷的结果，是难以决断。

直到五十余年时光再度流逝，迁来隐匿之城整整两个世纪后，鹰王Thorondor又一次捎来了讯息：至高王召集Noldor各家族的王子，共商大计。

她来找他的时候，他正在卧室里整理行装。侍从没有通报她的到来——这也无可厚非，毕竟她与他的关系早就不是什么秘密，所欠的不过是一场婚礼。

“我果然没有猜错，你是要离开。”她开门见山地说，扫了一眼他行装中的长剑与长笛，微微变了脸色，“不过这次是为了什么？据我所知，自从上次Findekáno击退Urulókë，Morgoth还没有发动过新的攻势。”

他已经知道这样的决定不该瞒她，这一次他也并不打算向她隐瞒。一次又一次，他在可以离去时选择停留，归根结底，还是因为他割舍不下。然而不知不觉，他已经放纵了自己的心意这样久，久到一晃竟已是二百年的光阴倏忽而过。

转身面对她，他回答时没有犹豫：“我的确有我的理由。”

“那么，不妨说给我听。”她一派从容地踱了过来，在咫尺之外站定。西斜的阳光透进一侧半开半合的长窗照进来，给她散落肩头的黑发涂上了一层温暖的橘色。

“至高王已经发出号召，现在只待各位王子的回应。”她这样的态度，并不在他意料之中，却正是他所希望的——他知道她并非一味任性，只是不肯事事选择理智。“如果最终决定是主动出击，那么我们将组建起规模空前的大军，我决不可能置身事外。而如果最终决定是保持现状，那么我们不但要保证防线万无一失，更要严密监视大敌的动向。Fingon殿下一直不得不频繁奔波来往于Hithlum和Barad Eithel之间，可谓分身乏术，若有我在，他的压力就会大大缓解。”

她微垂双眼，听得异常认真，末了还点了点头：“所以不管最终决定如何，你离开都是势在必行。”

“是。”他如实答道。

她又踱了几步，眼中神采隐在长睫下，他看不见，也看不透。片刻，她抬起头来，微微一笑：“看来，我该准备跟你一起走了。”

这才是他预料之中的反应。在心底微叹一声，他慢慢摇了摇头：“不，Irissë，你知道我不赞同。”

“哦？”她停下脚步，眉尖一扬，笑容却丝毫不减，“为什么不赞同？”

“这个原因，你也早已知道。”他深吸了口气，“你哥哥做得到的，我做不到。我不能让你为了我而置身险境。”

“这么说，我还得感激你才是。”她嗤之以鼻，“只是，你倒是说说看，我为什么要感激那个害我与所爱分离，逼我在他去亲身涉险时独善其身，还想说服我这全是为我好的人？”

“我从来没有说过你该为此感激我。”他望着她，平静而恳切，“Irissë，我现在离去，并不是因为我对你的心意有任何改变，更不是因为我把你的心意当作理所当然。为了我自己的理由，我已经不得不向你要求原谅与理解，若是还要为此威胁到你的安全，我决不能接受。”

“于是，你不肯让我涉险，却肯让我担忧？”她轻声一笑，眼神却是一冷，“所以我就只能留在这里，等待你的消息，不管是好是坏？——就像从前在Nevrast，骤然得知你生死未卜，匆匆动身赶去Hithlum，一路甚至不知道我到达时你会是活着还是死去？”

他没有想到她会提起那一次，不由得微一迟疑：“……可是你即使随我去，也一样免不掉担忧；而你若随我去，我就绝不能不为你的安全挂怀，这样担忧的人还要再多一个。”想到上一次火龙来袭，他不禁叹了口气，“而且，有太多的人正在涉险。我们安全隐藏在大敌所知之外，他们却常年暴露在大敌视野之中——你的父王，你的长兄。”

她目光一闪：“你这是在暗示我只纠缠你的安危，却不关心我的父兄？”不等他反驳，她已步上前来，咄咄逼人，“你是不是还认为是我拖累你留在这里，令你不能为他们分忧？”

“不，我从来没有这样想过。”他断然否认，“从前离开Hithlum，是我的选择，因为我想要与你相守。现在离开这里，亦是我的选择，因为我不能逃避我的责任。”

“好，你既然坚持要自己走，我可以答应你。”

她此言一出，大出他的意料；有一阵他睁大眼睛，只觉得难以置信。她与他不过是咫尺之遥，在这样的距离上，他能看清她眼中每一抹微妙的色彩，甚至能察觉她鼻端每一丝流动的气息。而他只是微一失神，她纤长的手指已经拨开他耳际的黑发，她的唇贴上了他的唇。

他的呼吸急促了。他记得这感觉。那一年夏日之门的前夜，她无心点燃了他不曾想像的火焰，而这一次她却是有意。不同于往日浅尝辄止的温存，这一刻她多了不容分说的霸道和不管不顾的疯狂，就像要给他打下只属于她的烙印。

“只是，有一个条件——离开之前，把你的誓言正式给我。”良久，她在他耳边这样说。

令人眷恋的温热犹在颈间，有一刻他几乎就要出言允诺，却在最后关头一凛。“……别这样，”他挣扎着捉住她的手腕，艰难地拉开了与她的距离，“……别诱惑我。”

她全身一僵，任他将自己推开，死死盯了他一刻，突然大笑起来：“原来，你连这也不肯。”

她退了一步，颊上还染着绯红。“你不让我随你去，是为了怕我涉险；那么你能不能告诉我，这又是为了什么？”

他深深呼吸，竭力克制着那足以淹没理智的渴望：“万一我有什么不测——”

“……我明白了。”再开口时，她的声音里没了任何热情，低沉好似呓语，“你原来又在为我着想……可是你的好心，恰恰是对我的残忍。”

抬起头，她望向他，淡淡一笑：“你不让我做Ninqueil，因为怕我步了Elenwë的后尘；而我又决不可能如你所愿，去做Amarië。”

比起方才的激烈，她现在太平静，平静得让他生出了不祥的预感。

“既然这样，解决的办法只有一个。”

看到她的动作，他突然明白了她要做什么，刹那间只觉得好似冷水当头淋下，全身都凉了。“Irissë，请不要——”

“这样不好吗？”她逼近一步，不知何时脸上血色已经褪尽，唇边却笑意犹存，“你可以保有你的忠诚责任，我可以保有我的心意自由。”

梦游一般，他低下头，于是看到那一环亮银正被她捏在手中，直递到他面前。夕阳的余晖中它反射着一点暗红，如同干涸的血迹。

“Irissë——”

她就在这时松了手。那枚银戒在空中划过一道耀眼却冰冷的轨迹，如同垂死的星辰终于濒临燃尽，万般不甘地自天穹坠落。撞在光滑如镜的大理石地面上，它发出了叮地一响，接着又弹跳了几下，翻滚着，旋转着，到头来却只被证明是注定没有结果的挣扎。清脆的一连串回响传入周围的死寂，如同小石子落入广阔的湖面，激起的涟漪迅速消散无踪，仿佛从不曾存在过。

他眼睁睁看着这一幕，满心只余茫然。

“Ecthelion……Namárië。”

她的声音像是从遥远的天际传来，却终于成功唤回了他的神识。抬起头，他看见她已到了门边，白衣在暗处醒目又萧索。

“Irissë。”

他听到了自己的声音，平静如常，悦耳如故，却彻底抽去了生气，贫瘠如同一潭死水。

“这是你的最后决定？”

暗影中，她的身形微微一滞；但几乎是立刻，她扬起了头。

“是。”

门合上的声音传到他耳中，仿佛用了几百年。

他不知在原地站了多久，才能机械地迈开脚步。世界就在他周围黯淡下去，微光中惟有那枚银戒静静躺卧在大理石地面中央，渺小而孤单。

慢慢跪倒在地，他想要拾起它，素来稳定的手却颤抖得厉害，半晌才成功把它握在了手心。

那是他亲手打造的银戒，他心意和誓言的见证。

那亦是他的Silmaril，此生只能完成一次。

而在他的手指上，与它互为镜像的银戒反射着黄昏的余光，像是在哀悼这不幸的团聚。

良久，他缓缓合拢手掌，直至握紧成拳。

猛地站起来，他一时间头晕目眩，不由得伸手一扶，这才站稳了身体。手边传来令人舒适的凉意，他低下头，看到那是一个水晶瓶，深红的酒液——她最喜欢的种类——正在瓶中微微荡漾。

四肢百骸的感觉慢慢离他而去，头脑意识渐渐挣脱了与生俱来的伴侣。他模糊察觉自己现在是坐在大理石铺就的光滑地板上，至于怎会这样，他不知道，也不关心。触手所及湿漉漉一片，他费力地把手举到眼前，发现就是这样一个简单的动作，竟然要他集中全部精力。

手指上沾着深深浅浅的红，有的浓稠，有的淡薄。

不确定地打量自己的手，他犹在进行永无结果的思考，耳中却似乎传来了轻微的声响。余光中有白影一闪，他勉力扭过头去，却辨不出任何踪迹。你在想什么？他自嘲地笑笑。她历来言出必行。当年她是怎样说的？“想要再见到我，去山脉那一边。”于是即使他伤重濒死，即使她连夜赶来，她仍然在他苏醒前匆匆离去。

可是，他们相聚的点点滴滴，在Eldar的漫长生命中尽管微不足道，细想来却是那样多的回忆……在Túna山脚下的田野里，在Tirion的王宫前，在Valinor的平原上……Alqualondë染血的码头，Araman无边的迷雾，Helcaraxë荒芜的冰原……在Mithrim湖畔，在Ivrin泉边，在Hithlum腹地，在Barad Eithel要塞，在Nevrast海滨，最后……是在这里，他们这座拥有七个名字的城市，Gondolin。

她说，“不管怎样，你不能离开我。”

可是到头来，却抵不过那一句Namárië，冷彻入骨，萦绕不去。

别离开我，他喃喃地说。没有了你，我的世界就不再是世界。

夜风从敞开的长窗中长驱直入，透骨的寒意令他本能地想要缩紧身躯。他像是做了一个很长的梦，梦中有人在他耳边低语，字句却不知为何显得遥远空寂，好似秋叶在冷风中四散零落。

你不能离开我。

那个声音说。

……因为我必定在那之前先离开你。

他被急促的敲门声惊醒的时候，已是日上三竿。挣扎着坐起身，他扬声回答“进来”，无比简单的音节，却让干涩的喉咙一阵刺痛。

我这是怎么了？

门打开了，进来的却不是惯常的侍从，而是Elemmakil。他过去的副官、如今的副手一踏进房间就是一怔，立刻过去拉开了窗帘。炽烈的阳光照在他脸上，他不得不抬手遮住了眼睛，这一动才感到头疼欲裂。

“王要您立刻去王宫大厅。”顾不得多说，Elemmakil将长窗一扇扇推开，同时向门外叫人进来清理。而他扶着额头，过了一刻才明白这话的含义。

“王有没有说是为了什么？”他掀开被单想要下床，却被Elemmakil及时阻止：“阁下，小心脚下。”

他低下头，这才看清大理石地面上散落着水晶瓶的碎片，深红的液体洒了一地，有的地方已经干了，颜色活像斑斑点点的血迹。

直到这时，前一天的种种才重回他的脑海。

她……离开我了。

心中猛地一疼，支离破碎的记忆潮水一般涌来，他深吸了口气，强迫自己把它们全都隔绝在了理智之外。恰在此时，Elemmakil递过了干净的上衣：“王的使者说，Aredhel殿下要求出城。”

他全身一僵，继而苦笑了。这就是她啊。不留退路，不留余地。

——其实这又是何必？你既然决心已定，我难道会纠缠下去？

去往王宫的路程，他稔熟于心，却从没想到它会如此漫长。而尚未走进大厅，她的声音就已传来，泠然如冰凌相碰：

“我是你妹妹，不是你的臣仆，出了你的辖地，我自会去我觉得好的地方。你若吝于给我护卫，我就自己走。”

他觉得头异乎寻常地沉重。每一次心跳都如重锤，他几乎能感到每一股血液上涌的压力。前夜的影响在这一刻似乎变本加厉，Turgon的回答听在耳里，竟是时而模糊时而清晰。

“凡我所有，我都不吝于给你；……”

一步步迈上白得眩目的石阶，他只觉得全副心神都已剥离开来，游离在外，蓦然听到熟悉的嗓音，几乎不相信开口的是自己。

“王上，我愿护送Aredhel殿下离去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] Glaurung私自出击发生在第一纪元260年，Urulókë是Noldor对火龙的称呼，意为“大火蛇”（Fire Serpent）。
> 
> 根据《中洲历史》第十一卷（The Grey Annals），Aredhel离开Gondolin是第一纪元316年。并没有明确记载说明Fingolfin在这一年曾召集Noldor王族重议进攻Angband一事，但根据《精灵宝钻》，“长期和平”（Long Peace）期间Noldor王族经常往来，共商大计，且Noldor此时已经得知了人类的存在，由此Fingolfin召集Noldor王族是很有可能的。


	19. Lost in the Darkness

许多年前，他曾到过这片浅滩。

壁立千仞的Sirion河谷，既是从北方进入西Beleriand的咽喉要道，亦是把Ered Wethrin山脉和Dorthonion高地分割开来的地理界线。Beleriand第一大河Sirion从这座陡峭险峻的河谷奔流而过，浩大的声势却在Brithiach一缓。这不仅仅是因为Sirion河谷以南两岸的山势迅速低落下去，还因为Brithiach砾石密布，阻碍了河水的去路。原本纵深的急流就在这里化作开阔的浅水，无数条小溪分分合合，潺潺水声无休无止，如泣如诉，就像开天辟地以来那些远古往事的久远回音。

夜色已深，宽广的河面上雾气正缓缓聚集起来。沿着水流的方向，他放眼望去，一片迷茫中只见粼粼波光蜿蜒着铺展开去，没入了视野尽头的深沉迷雾。他从来不曾顺流而下一探究竟，但他上次来此的时候已经得到指点，知道那就是传说中的Melian环带——在那神秘面纱之后，就是隐匿国度Doriath的北方边界。

一入一出，二百年的光阴倏然而过……原本是心意相通，如今却形同陌路。

胸中隐隐一疼，他深吸了口气，用饱含凉意的湿润空气强压下了暗潮汹涌的郁结。蹲下身，他想要灌满水袋，却总是心不在焉，几度犹豫之后，终于还是回头望向那片先前选定宿营的背风缓坡。在浓得几乎触摸得到的夜色中，那里燃起的篝火醒目又温暖，他甚至看得清每一簇在透出橙红的木柴上起舞的金黄火舌。

“殿下，这是您的……”

“谢了。”

微风把这样的交谈和马匹的鼻息断断续续地送来，他怔怔听着，几乎忘了自己身在何处。

她在那里，他知道。还有Glorfindel和Egalmoth。甫一听闻他提出送她出城，Turgon的惊异怒气依然历历在目，但他没有退缩，她也没有。最终，Gondolin之王不得不任她离去，除他之外又指派了另外两位领主充当她的护卫。

“送她直接去Hithlum，不要横生枝节。”

临行前，Turgon对他们三人说，语声沉重而疲惫。

“当心，虽然Morgoth仍被围困在北方，中洲还是危险重重，而公主对此一无所知。”

出城的决定固然仓促，但他们拗不过她的坚持，太阳尚未移过天顶就动了身。重新进入穿越群山的秘道，他们通过百余年不曾涉足的六道大门，离开环抱山脉的庇护时已近黄昏。鉴于Brithiach浅滩乱石密布，不利于连夜骑马赶路，他们决定今夜就在这里歇息。

而这一路上，她都沉默着，不曾向他望过哪怕一眼。

我和她，究竟是怎么走到了这一步？他垂下眼，不由得攥紧了半满的水袋。

——你真要送她去Hithlum？

脑海里乍然响起熟悉的声音，他抬起头，于是看到金花家族的领主就靠在不远的一块庞大砾石边。显然是顾忌到那边篝火旁的人，Glorfindel才用了思维发问，而不是贸然开口相询。

是。他答道，发现自己异常镇定。

那么你终于决定带她一起前往Hithlum了？Glorfindel无声地扬了扬眉。难得你居然想通了。

……不。这一次他停顿了一刻才回答。她会留在Hithlum，而我会回去Gondolin。

……为什么？

是啊，为什么？他也在问自己。这不正是他想要的吗？重返北境，为昔日发誓追随的王者和友人分忧，兑现当年的承诺，何况还不必再担心她会为他涉险——她既然已经选择斩断与他的联系，又怎会再坚持与他一同出生入死？

就在这时，一个模糊的念头划过脑海，如流星一般稍纵即逝，等他想要抓住，却为时已晚。

你跟我们那位公主，到底是怎么回事？等了良久不见回应，Glorfindel看他的眼神专注起来，湛蓝眼瞳中隐隐有冰蓝浮现。连Egalmoth都觉得此行的气氛诡异到忍无可忍，你真没有什么要解释？

……她离开我了。迟疑一瞬，他答得言简意赅。

……原来如此。惊愕在Glorfindel眼中一闪，旋即化作了不可置信。而你的反应，就是亲自送她离开？

“这是她的最终决定。”他轻声说，突然再也不愿进行这压抑的交流，“现在我跟你一样，只是她的护卫。她若坚持，我无权阻止。”

凝视他半晌，Glorfindel缓缓摇了摇头：“我并不确信你这话问心无愧。”

他没来得及细想Glorfindel此言何解，因为话音未落，他就和好友同时发觉了她的接近。她并没打算隐匿自己的行踪；碎石在她脚下发出碰撞摩擦的轻响，她背对着篝火的光亮走来，面孔藏在阴影里，神情模糊难辨。

但他感到她的目光落在了他身上。那样睥睨一切的冰冷高傲，同时却又灼热如火，一如当年在Túna山脚下他们的初见。

“明天我们由此向南，而不是向北。我不去Hithlum。”

在几乎觉察不到的短暂沉默后，她说。

“我更想去找Fëanor的儿子们，我过去的朋友。”

听了这话，连Glorfindel也是脸色一变：“殿下，这与王给我们的命令完全相悖——我们应当护送您前往Hithlum。”

“他可以命令你们，却不能命令我。”她漫不经心地一笑，“如果你们非要执行他的命令，那就自己去Hithlum好了。”

他看不清她的表情，却听得出她的决心。再一次，他在心底深深长叹，为她的不留余地。你不去Hithlum，是怕我会顺理成章留在那里？可你若不愿，我又怎会纠缠，何况我本来也没有那样的打算？

而且现在你要去找Fëanor的儿子们……

想到那个家族的诸位王子、特别是其中一人，他微一低头，掩去了眼中的复杂情绪：“……既然如此，如您所愿。”

她闻言迅速抬头，向他投来一瞥；但不等他有所反应，她已背转身去。“很好，那么明天我们尽早出发。”

在她转身的刹那，那模糊的感觉又来了。而再一次，他来不及抓住，只能任它沉回纷乱的思绪之海。

次日天刚亮，他们就收拾停当继续上路，只是这一次依着她的要求，目的地改成了东Beleriand。他从不曾造访那片土地，Glorfindel和Egalmoth也没有；但他们还记得那些划分Beleriand疆土时绘制的地图，据此推断最安全的通路应当是从Brithiach浅滩向南，穿过隐匿王国Doriath的国境。

那是说，如果得到允许的话。

进入树林不久，他们就与Doriath的边境守卫不期而遇，这条通路也随之堵死。除了Finarfin家族，Doriath不对任何Noldor开放，何况他们此去要找的还是灰精灵之王深恶痛绝的Fëanor众子。

“可我们是属于Fingolfin家族，这位是Fingolfin之女Aredhel Ar-Feiniel，Noldor的白公主——”

他及时阻止了Egalmoth，因为他明白多说无益。Thingol若肯因人而异，又怎会对臣民下令时不分青红皂白，一概而论？“说那语言的，与杀亲者无异”……即便是与Doriath之王有亲缘关系的Finarfin家族，一样不能豁免。

或许是也觉得这有些不近人情，边境守卫们虽然碍于王命不能让他们通过，却给他们指出了详尽的路线：几种可能中，最快的一条是从北方绕过Melian环带，也就是从Brithiach浅滩穿过Dimbar，再沿古老的向东大路而行。不过，那条路并不安全——他们最后不忘提醒。

“谢了，我们就走这条路。”她一直事不关己般旁观着他们与这些Sindar的交涉，这时突然开了口，“替我向你们的王Elwë Singollo转达来自Nolofinwë家族的问候。”

她笑得诚挚甜美，说的却是流利的Quenya；至于灰精灵守卫们的神情变化，她视而不见。拨转马头，她率先沿来路返回，旁若无人地把他们三人甩在身后，直到出了树林，才让白马缓下脚步。

而Glorfindel深深看他一眼，催马赶了上去。

“殿下，请三思。”金花领主的语调一扫平时的轻快开朗，竟让她也微微一怔，“他们提到的向东大路，我虽然没有走过，但听说过它的危险，特别是临近Nan Dungortheb山谷的一段。与Morgoth合谋毁掉双树的Ungoliant曾在那里躲藏，据说至今那谷地里还潜藏着她的可怕后裔。”

她静听Glorfindel说完，报以一哂：“那又如何？”抬起头，她望向延伸向东的大道，从容不迫地检查了背后的弓箭和腰间的短剑，当先纵马驰了出去。

你为什么不说话？

缓过神来，他们急忙开始追赶，而Glorfindel回过头，破天荒第一次，他在好友眼中看到了毫不掩饰的责备。

你为什么不帮我阻止她？

……难道你还不明白？面对这样的责备，他突然只觉得无力又疲倦。如果我开口，那只会适得其反。

他们沿着那条古老的道路马不停蹄地走了一整天。北方Dorthonion高地尽头的陡峭山崖如刀削斧凿，森然矗立；南方Doriath的茂密森林笼罩在Melian环带的重重迷雾中，偶尔传出清脆的鸟鸣，却只显得四下里愈发寂静。

变故发生在最后一线日光将要没入林海之际。

似乎是眨眼间，周围便悄然涌现了丝丝缕缕的雾气。起初还只是悬浮在路面上的薄薄一层，却迅速浓厚起来，渐渐竟涨到了马身的高度，而且还大有继续增长之势。风声消失了，鸟鸣也消失了，马蹄踏过石子的轻响起初还能激起微弱的回声，很快也衰减下去。

他们不约而同勒马停步，靠近了彼此。暗灰的雾气仍在加深加重，竟至模糊了咫尺之外的景物。大雾中她的身形只剩了影影绰绰的一抹浅白，就连Glorfindel那一头继承自Vanyar一族的金发，也像是蒙上了尘埃。

全无预兆，有黑影在迷蒙的雾气中一闪而过。

她的惊呼和金铁交击的声音同时响起，接着是一声惨嘶。狂乱的马蹄声翻搅着浓稠的黑暗，他余光瞥见白影一闪即逝，想也不想，立刻催马追了下去。

“Aredhel殿下！”他提高声音唤她，之前的种种犹疑顾忌，这一刻全都抛在了脑后。

但她没有回答。

不等他再喊，他的马就发出了一声凄厉的长嘶，猛然人立而起。温热的液体下一刻如豪雨般洒落，溅了他一身一脸。尽管变起仓促，他反应却是更快，当机立断纵身离鞍，避免了连人带马一起栽倒的命运。

尚未落地，他已拔剑在手，与此同时他的马轰然倒地，四蹄犹在抽搐，热血如泉水般一股股涌出，很快在地上积成了一汪暗红的小潭。而一个庞大的黑影慢慢踏过鲜血的泥泞，离开了藏身的暗处，貌似笨拙，行动却出乎意料地安静敏捷。

发着苍白磷光的冷酷单眼，新添了刺眼血色的多节螯足。正如Glorfindel担心的，他遇上了Ungoliant的贪婪后代。

不容他多想，身后身侧也传来了螯肢刮擦地面的轻微响动。四个。聆听一瞬，他下了判断。迎着那只从正面缓缓逼近的毒虫，他跨前一步，左手也拔出了剑。

他不能去想现在她在哪里，遭遇了何种命运。所有杂念在敌人现身的一刻已被摒除，想要知道答案，速战速决是惟一的途径。

对峙一瞬，毒蜘蛛率先挥起了螯足。那生着狰狞刚毛的肢爪挟着风声直劈下来，尖端如刀，不输任何锋刃。

而他的回应是挥剑。

一声闷响，他刚刚落脚的地方被刺出了一个大洞，但他早已向一边扑去，目标却是侧面的敌人。猝不及防，那只毒虫被他在单眼上深深划了两个十字，透明的液体喷溅而出，疼得当场翻滚起来。

还有三个。

不等站定，他便感到背后风声飒然。骤然低头，他先闪开可以瞬间斩落头颅的一击，再就地一滚，正停在另一只毒虫丑陋的巨腹下。手腕运力，他毫不客气地将双剑埋入抽动的甲壳环节之间，抬脚狠狠一踢。借着这一踢的力量，他用双剑摧枯拉朽般剖开了敌人的腹腔，又赶在粘液污秽倾泻而出之前退避开去。

现在他的对手只剩了两个。濒死的嘶鸣不绝于耳，他却充耳不闻。冷冷扫视敌手，他踏上一步，它们为他的气势所慑，竟是不约而同一退。

然而那只是一瞬。几乎是立刻，方才偷袭了白马的硕大毒虫便逼上前来，丑恶的口器一开一合，既像是耀武扬威，又像是恫吓威胁。

直到这时，他才闻到空气中浓郁的血腥。他的马停止了挣扎，躺在血泊中一动不动，丧失了生气。冰冷的杀意自胸中升起，他缓缓抬眼，不料却看到那毒虫挂满粘液的口器中，有什么一闪。

那是绝不属于此地幽深黑暗的纯净银光。

分神只是眨眼的时间，他却为此付出了沉重的代价。待他察觉，凌厉的风声已到脑后，动念间他迅速沉肩一让，却在下一刻被突如其来的重击震得险些站立不稳。挥起剑，他堪堪架开攻到眼前的螯足，低头一望，只见胸前多出了一个染血的锋利爪尖。

刚才那一击自右肩肩胛刺入，无情穿透了他的右胸。若那攻击是寻常的直线，他本可以完美避开，但这些怪物的钩爪偏偏有着弧度。

面前的敌人看准空隙，再次迎头攻来，这次两只螯足竟是自上而下挟着全力，想要把他劈成两半。身后的敌人也在这时用力一抽钩爪，想要将他掼倒在地。剧痛自肩头扩展开来，他眼前一黑，喉头涌上了一股腥甜。

咬紧牙关，他不退反进，硬是把自己生生扯离了那穿胸的钩爪。来自正面的进攻与他擦身而过，螯足击空的同时，他手中的剑也先后穿透了敌人的单眼中心。顾不得喘息，他松手放开那两柄深陷在蜘蛛体内的剑，看准林立的螯足间的空隙闪身而出，左手顺势拔出了背后的Ringlach。回头望去，空中一蓬血雾扬起，尚未溅落——那是他自己的血。

还有一个。

心跳愈发剧烈了。疼痛从遭到重创的右肩和右胸一波波传来，他握紧长剑，只觉得一阵阵头晕目眩。那重伤了他的毒虫瞅准机会，嘶叫一声扑上前来，他猛然抬头，侧身避过了第一击，又在接踵而来的第二击穿透后背前欺身而上。那丑恶的口器赫然凸现在视野中，他不假思索将长剑送了进去，直至没柄。

刹那间，Ringlach在他手中燃起了明亮的白光，如同一道撕裂了无尽黑暗的闪电。

不等最后一个敌手停止抽搐，他就转身离去，急于检视那点银光的来源。两柄剑仍然插在毒虫眼中，不时随着垂死的臃肿躯体颤动，他对这些视而不见，径直抽出匕首剜开乌黑坚硬的甲壳，切断令人作呕的触须粘液，终于挖出了那令他乱了心神的所见。

他目不转睛，只盯着污秽擦去后显现的那点亮光，心几乎提到了喉间。

他认得它。

那是他亲手打造的……银戒。

她那天临走前明明把它抛还给他，它怎会在这里出现？

他头脑中轰然一响，先前被他忽略的一幕幕走马灯般闪过眼前，渐渐拼成了一幅完整的画卷。原本完好却不知何时碎裂的水晶瓶，原本敞开却不知何时关好的落地长窗，而他明明是坐在地上，是何时……

那一刻，他如罹雷击。

……你若爱她，情愿与她结下一生一世的誓约，那么我要你承诺：保护她远离一切危险，尽你所能让她幸福快乐。

那是她父亲的声音。

……如果有朝一日再有需要，我希望你用它来守护你想要守护的一切。

那是她长兄的声音。

……你最好回去仔细想想，你这个决定，究竟为了她还是为了你自己。

那是她另一位兄长的声音。

Irissë……！

肩头胸前的创伤深及肺腑，血流如注，却全比不上这一刻攻心的急痛。身子一晃，他再也站立不稳，恰在此时一双手伸来，给了他支持。

“Ecthelion！”

是谁的声音？他辨不出，也不想去分辨。

“别动，你的伤……”

“她在哪里？”

无视染透半身的暗黑血渍，他反手紧攥住来人的手，拼尽全力才能成言。

“我要找到她——我一定要找到她。”

话音未落，他只觉得胸口一疼，咳出的鲜血顿时在脚下绽开了凄艳的花。

他最后记得的，是无边无际的黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 精灵之间确实可以退还订婚银戒，但这种例子非常少见。这在《中洲历史》第十卷（Laws and Customs among the Eldar，简称LACE）一文中有记载。如果读者觉得Ecthelion在前面的15章和17章对某些诱惑的反应“不近人情”，那么也请参考LACE中的阐述——Eldar甚少有抵制不住肉体欲望的时刻，他们的心智对肉体的掌握，远超过人类。
> 
> 《中洲历史》第十一卷中亦有记载，送Aredhel出城的三个护卫是Ecthelion、Glorfindel和Egalmoth。虽然托老有废除这个设定的意愿，但我还是在此处采用了，主要是它相当符合故事的情节进展。


End file.
